Jusqu'au bout du Monde
by Nebuleuse3
Summary: Charles avait juré à Logan, qu'en cas de blues ou d'une trop forte consommation de Brandy, il ne devait en aucun cas appeler celui qui hantait ses pensées! Pourtant ce soir Charles meurt d'envie de contacter Erik! Et s'il le faisait finalement ? S'il l'appelait pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Non, il ne doit pas! Et si cela l'emmenait plus loin qu'il ne le pensait ?
1. Chapter 1

J'espère que ma nouvelle fiction sur le fandom Chérik vous donnera l'eau à la bouche et l'envie de rester encore un peu avec moi dans leur histoire !

Merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent et bienvenu aux nouveaux nouvelles!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Charles avait vraiment trop bu. Vraiment TROP. A outrance, de façon tout à fait déraisonnable. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, enfin, pas si souvent que ça… Pas depuis un moment en tout cas. Ces vraies dernières soirées de beuveries dataient de l'Université… Il avait quitté Oxford depuis des années et jamais il ne c'était senti obligé d'ingurgiter autant de brandy en une seule soirée. Pourtant cette nuit, il en avait ressenti le besoin urgent. Celui de se sentir ivre, de ne plus penser, de ne plus avoir autant de logique. Il avait cruellement envie d'oublier à quel point il était coincé et paumé ! Alors pour se sentir différent, là il l'était ! Il était affalé sur son sofa en cuir, face à la cheminée qui crépitait. Il était seul… Enfin, dans la pièce. A l'étage les élèves sommeillaient, les professeurs aussi. Charles était le seul être vivant en activité dans le manoir Xavier. Il finissait son verre d'un air presque absent, ses yeux, attirés par les flammes, dont il ne ressentait presque pas la chaleur, scrutait le néant face à lui. Oui, il avait trop bu. Oui, il voulait l'oublier et non, ça n'avait pas fonctionné ! Au contraire le Brandy avait agi comme un catalyseur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à lui ! Des mois qu'il était totalement obsédé, obnubilé par LUI ! Il allait faire une connerie, il le savait ! Déjà qu'il s'amusait à se servir du Cerebro pour l'espionner ! Une fois il l'avait surpris en compagnie d'une jeune blonde, Charles en avait été malade, mais pas vacciné pour autant, une autre fois il avait eu la chance de tomber au moment de sa douche… Ces images avaient hantés ses rêves érotiques durant des semaines. Parfois il le voyait conduire, manger, boire, dormir, ou marcher, Charles restait juste quelques secondes avec lui, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il était totalement drogué par lui ! Lui : Erik ! Erik Lehnsherr

Il mourrait d'envie, ce soir plus que jamais, de l'appeler. D'entendre sa voix, en vrai… Il devait résister à la tentation, il devait se faire violence et… Le combiné était dans sa main. Il connaissait le numéro par cœur, bien que ivre il saurait le réciter sur un air des Pink Floyd ! Non, il ne devait pas, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait de toute façon ? Non, il devait joindre Logan, oui, lui, il saurait lui faire renoncer à son projet. Logan était au courant du penchant de Charles… Penchant c'était un petit mot pour évoquer la vérité : Charles était amoureux fou d'Erik !

Oui, Logan saurait trouver les mots pour l'apaiser à coup d'insultes et de vacheries… il composa le numéro du motel, où résidait le mutant, ce soir. Logan, depuis son tour d'Amérique pour dénicher d'autres jeunes porteur du gène X, changeait chaque soir de lieu de couchage. Charles entendit la première sonnerie avec soulagement. Il devait déballer son sac et rapidement ! Sinon il finirait encore par aller dans le Cerebro et materait Erik avant d'aller se coucher le corps en flamme. Logan décrocha après trois sonneries.

\- Tu peux être fier de moi, Logan ! s'exclama tout de suite Charles la bouche pâteuse. Je n'ai pas appelé Erik pour lui dire à quel point j'ai envie de lui ! Ni pour lui avouer que je meurs d'envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement ! Tu es fier de moi, hein ?

La réponse se fit attendre avant qu'une voix grave ne réponde un peu en sourdine :

\- C'est… Erik.

L'estomac de Charles se décrocha et c'est comme si tout ce qu'il contenait se déversait hors de lui-même. Machinalement il avait composé le numéro d'Erik ! Charles étouffa un juron.

\- Charles ? C'est toi ? reprit la voix de l'allemand parfaitement réveillé à présent.

\- Ah… Heu… Oups… J'ai heu…

Charles ne savait plus quoi dire, il était de la couleur d'une pivoine bien mûre et bafouillait comme un collégien.

\- Ah, faux numéro, fini par mentir Charles avant d'essayer de raccrocher.

\- Charles ! interpella la voix autoritaire d'Erik. Charles !

\- Hum-hum ? affirma vaguement le télépathe d'un air contrit.

L'alcool n'aidait pas. Il se sentait comme un idiot profond.

\- C'était une blague, ah … ah… ah, je t'ai bien eu ! Un pari avec heu… Hank ! Bon, je vois que tu vas bien. Désolé !

\- Char-

Charles raccrocha aussitôt, mort de honte, le cœur cognant comme un malade dans sa poitrine. Il priait le ciel, n'importe qui en vérité, pour qu'Erik gobe cette histoire de « blague ». Non, décidément, il ne devait plus boire à ce point ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Erik prendra cet appel pour un rêve, après tout il était…

\- Quatre heure du matin ! s'écria Charles s'apercevant qu'il était là, tout seul, depuis bientôt cinq heures !

Il regarda d'un air mauvais le verre de Brandy, et se leva du sofa. Il évita de regarder le téléphone, encore trop honteux. Il devait remonter se coucher, trouver un peu de sommeil avant… Charles n'avait pas envie de dormir… Il avait entendu la voix d'Erik, il l'avait appelé par son prénom et tout son corps frissonnait à ce souvenir. Il se rassit dans le sofa. Il se repassa encore et encore la voix d'Erik dans son crâne, jusqu'à ce que, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit jusqu'à la première sonnerie annonçant le premier cours !

Le télépathe sursauta si violemment qu'il s'infligea une douleur dans tout le corps. Il avait la tête lourde et remplie des pensées de tous ses pensionnaires. Tous se rendaient à leur première leçon du jour et Charles, encore bien trop imbibé, n'arrivait pas à contrer leurs émanations cérébrales. Il mit presque trois minutes avant de retrouver une position assise convenable. Il était toujours dans son salon, le feu dans la cheminée n'était qu'un petit tas de cendres rougeoyantes, et la bouteille de Brandy reposait devant lui, couchée sur le flanc… Le verre… Le verre Dieu seul sait où il avait fini. Charles ne portait plus sa chemise, elle était couchée sur un des accoudoirs du sofa. Sa ceinture était débouclée et encore heureux, il portait son pantalon ! Il n'essaya pas de s'étirer, encore moins de commander à son corps quelque mouvement que ce soit ! Il se contenter d'être là, assit, de respirer, de rassembler ses pensées et d'essayer de savoir, si oui, ou non, il devait dispenser un cours ce mardi matin ? … Il avait appelé Erik hier soir ? Cette étrange impression lui revînt en mémoire. Il… Il avait vraiment téléphoné à Erik ?!

Dans le couloir, qui menait au salon, il y eut des éclats de voix, Charles fit la grimace et se boucha les oreilles comme un enfant. Il avait un mal de chien et entendre brayer de si bonne heure n'était pas le meilleure remède à une monstrueuse gueule de bois ! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Charles jeta un regard de reproche à celui ou celle qui allait le surprendre dans cet état ! Il s'attendait à voir débarquer Raven, avec son petit air suffisant, lorsqu'elle lui faisait la morale. Charles manqua de s'étrangler tandis qu'Erik passait la porte et la referma en adressant un regard noir à la personne qui avait tenté de le retenir. Il reporta son attention sur Charles, torse nu, les doigts dans les oreilles, une mine affreuse, les cheveux dans tous les sens et une expression de panique figée sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Charles, dit d'une voix presque amusé le nouveau venu.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais là ?! demanda le télépathe en retirant ses doigts de ses oreilles.

Son sang bouillonnait dans son corps. Il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Erik depuis… Depuis bien trop longtemps ! Il le scruta, incapable d'oser croire qu'il était VRAIMENT là !

\- Tu m'as téléphoné cette nuit, rappela Erik en observant finement la bouteille de Brandy.

\- Mais… Tu… tu vis à Phoenix en ce moment !

\- Tu m'espionnes ? demanda le blond en s'approchant les bras croisés.

Le brun eut un sursaut. Oui, il était là ! Et, oh bordel, oui il était LA !

\- Non, je… me renseigne voilà tout…

\- Tu te souviens m'avoir appelé cette nuit ?

\- … vaguement, marmonna Charles en attrapant sa chemise bleue.

\- Moi, très bien. Si bien, que j'ai enfilé mes habits et que j'ai filé droit jusque chez toi, pour m'assurer que tu allais bien et que tu n'avais pas recommencé à picoler comme un trou.

\- On n'est plus dans les années soixante-dix ! répliqua Charles piqué au vif.

\- … On va dire ça, fit Erik en attrapant le cadavre de Brandy pour s'assoir à sa place sur la table basse.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face. Charles peinait à remettre son bras dans une manche en boule et n'osait pas regarder franchement Erik, se contentant de ses chaussures. Erik sentit le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Pas mauvais, dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus pour moi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te servir dans le bar…

\- Il n'a pas changé de place ?

\- Non.

\- Décidément, rien n'a bougé depuis ma dernière visite, rien, sauf les gamins qui ont envahi ton manoir.

\- Mes _élèves_ , corrigea Charles en réussissant enfin à remettre sa chemise froissée sur ses épaules.

Erik s'amusa de l'air un peu pincé qu'avait prit le télépathe pour lui répondre. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Cependant son appel de cette nuit le travaillait toujours.

\- Charles, tu n'aurais rien à me dire ? demanda le blond en essayant de capter le regard de brun.

\- Rien, rien, tu… Tu t'es alarmé pour rien, voilà tout…

\- Tu as dit avoir envie de…

\- Pas du tout !

\- Envie de moi.

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu aimerais que ce soit le cas ! Toujours aussi mégalo…

\- Et tu ne voulais pas m'avouer que tu mourrais…

\- Tu divagues complètement !

\- Que je te prenne sauvagement ?

Charles rougit violemment. Il essaya de cacher sa gêne dans le boutonnage intensif de sa chemise. Il fixait les boutons de nacres et tentait de les faire coïncider avec les ouvertures. Les doigts d'Erik saisir ceux de Charles et sa rougeur ne s'empara pas uniquement de son visage, mais de tout son corps. Charles leva enfin ses yeux vers ceux d'Erik. Il y eut une sorte de courant entre eux. Erik, toujours aussi intense, et sans rien exprimer, déboutonna le travail de Charles pour recommencer plus soigneusement.

\- Tu t'étais emmêlé, dit d'une voix douce le blond.

Le cœur de Charles battait la chamade. Les doigts d'Erik effleuraient sa peau et il n'était plus très sûr de savoir respirer. Lorsque le blond eut fini, son regard resta accrocher à celui de Charles.

\- On se connait depuis tellement longtemps toi et moi et s'il y a bien une chose que je dois te reconnaître, c'est ton honnêteté, dit Erik en entrelaçant ses doigts ensemble avant de reposer ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Charles rougit un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas, non il ne devait pas dire la vérité ! Donner cette information à Erik, c'était lui donner du pouvoir sur lui ! Non, pas question, Erik ne devait pas ! Non, il ne devait pas savoir à quel point Charles était raide dingue amoureux de lui ! Tout était plus facile lorsqu'il était loin ! Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ?! Plus jamais il ne boirait ! Non, ça pour sûr, il était vacciné !

\- Je prendrais bien un peu de thé, décida Charles en se levant doucement avec le plus de dignité possible.

\- Tu comptes faire l'autruche ?

\- Je compte prendre un petit déjeuner, chose que tu n'as, très probablement, pas eu le temps de faire en voyageant depuis Phoenix.

Erik devait lui reconnaître ça : Il mourait de faim en effet ! Il emboîta le pas à Charles, tout en déverrouillant le salon, pour se rendre à la cuisine. Ils marchèrent sans parler, Erik calant son pas sur celui plus lent que d'ordinaire du télépathe. Erik redécouvrait cet endroit qu'il avait appris à aimer, et à oublier. Il reconnaissait tout, et il était presque certain de retrouver sa chambre intacte, depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Les odeurs de cuissons, agressèrent immédiatement le nez de Charles. La nausée pressentit au réveille, ne tarda pas à se manifester avec plus de vigueur. Le brun serra les poings et affronta la cuisine d'un pas plus sûr. Erik regarda Charles préparer le thé avec des gestes lent et mesurés. Charles avait un peu changé… En mieux. Ses traits étaient plus fermes, son visage plus mature, ses yeux… encore plus incroyable. Il avait perdu cette candeur agaçante, à la place, il y avait une sorte de force tranquille. Erik aimait bien aussi la nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'arborait Charles. Il était beau… Beau même avec une gueule de bois, des cernes violentes, une chemises froissée et en chaussettes… Erik détourna son regard, avant qu'il ne soit perçu comme trop insistant. Il ouvrit un placard et trouva, sans surprise, une collection de petits toasts grillés. Il saisit un paquet déjà entamé et chipa un biscuit sec, qu'il engloutit avant de poser la boîte sur la table de la cuisine. Charles prépara des tasses et leurs soucoupes, avant de préparer sur un plateau de quoi faire des tartines. Erik s'occupa de placer l'eau bouillante dans la théière, puis il plongea les herbes séchées dans l'eau. Ils enchaînaient les gestes sans communiquer et pourtant, ils s'accordaient naturellement. Une fois le plateau rempli Erik le souleva dans les airs, Charles leva les yeux au ciel, il aimait tellement afficher sans retenu son pouvoir ! Ils rebroussèrent chemin et s'installèrent à nouveau dans le salon. Erik réalimenta le feu, Charles disposa sur la table basse leur petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent, toujours en silence, et commencèrent à manger. Charles était plus timoré, mais Erik avalait tout avec appétit. Une fois qu'ils furent reput, Charles, reconnaissant d'avoir pu se nourrir en silence, se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Sa gueule de bois, diminuait un peu avec la nourriture ingurgitée. Erik s'enfonça dans le sofa. Il semblait fatigué. Charles réalisa qu'il avait dû faire un trajet plus qu'épuisant pour débarquer ici à la première heure. Il fut touché. Il voudrait plus, bien entendu, mais déjà, rien que ce petit signe, montrait l'affection qu'Erik lui portait, ou tout du moins de l'intérêt.

\- C'est donc ça ta nouvelle vie : Professeur ?

\- Oui. C'est très épanouissant. Tu devrais essayer.

\- J'ai essayé, avec toi une fois, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas été très « pédagogue »…

Erik sourit, il se rappelait de la fois où il avait poussé sans remord un jeune garçon roux du haut de la parabole… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Bah, aucune importance ! Mais l'expression à moitié horrifié de Charles à cet instant lui revînt en mémoire, et agrandit son sourire.

\- Tu sais galvaniser les gens, amorça Charles en posant son regard sur les flammes.

\- C'est un reproche ?

\- Cela dépend la nature de ton discours.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon intitulé : la suprématie mutante ?

\- Je suis toujours pacifiste.

\- Malgré tout ce que l'on a vu et vécu au fil des ans ?

\- … Oui…

\- Et pourtant, nous étions plus que des amis avant.

\- Plus ? interrogea le télépathe en retirant son regard de la cheminée.

\- Des frères.

\- … Oui, oui…mais on s'est éloigné, fit Charles déçu.

\- Tu ne m'as pas suivi.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te suivre sur cette voie.

\- Si, tu pouvais, mais tu as refusé.

\- Cela n'allait pas avec mes propres convictions ! Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à penser comme toi !

\- Même si j'ai raison !

\- C'est ta vérité à toi Erik, pas la mienne !

Durant cet échange plus vif, les deux mutants se foudroyaient du regard. Non, ils n'avaient pas changés ! Erik toujours aussi arrogant et butté et Charles trop optimiste et coincé. Ils étaient face à face, les yeux brillants, se scrutant l'un et l'autre le souffle court. Charles était en colère : comment pouvait-il aimer à ce point cet abruti ?! Erik bouillait de colère, Charles restait le même idéaliste avec ses idées étriquées et son foutu pacifisme !

A la porte on frappa, ils tournèrent la tête en même temps en poussant un : « quoi ?! » retentissant. Une élève, timide passa la porte, Charles se reprit et se recoiffa avant de sourire doucement.

\- Entres Kitty, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Je bute sur un exercice que vous nous avez donné et comme le professeur McCoy m'a autorisé à quitter l'étude pour venir vous demander de l'aide, je…

\- Le professeur « McCoy » ? se moqua Erik.

\- Erik, je te prie, grinça Charles. Oui, Kitty, je… Approches, je vais regarder si tu veux bien.

\- On discutait, nota le blond en croisant ses bras.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait dire de plus, répliqua Charles entre ses dents tout en essayant de rester poli.

Kitty approcha et tendit le devoir à Charles. Erik se pencha et dit sans la moindre trace de honte :

\- Du faites que tu ais envie de baiser avec moi ?

Charles plaqua ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il immobilisa Kitty et rouge de confusion il regarda Erik.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! On sait tous les deux ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ! Alors dis-moi, mon _ami_ , est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu as envie de moi ?

\- Je, je n'ai pas à parler de ça…

\- Je suis le premier concerné non ?! s'emporta brusquement Erik en se redressant. Tu allais en parler avec Logan après tout ! Donc tout le monde sait que tu as des pulsions envers moi, sauf moi ! Bordel Charles ! Cesses un peu de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'est une putain de mascarade ou la vérité ?! Je suis patient, mais j'ai mes limites !

\- Toi ?! Patient ! repartit sur le même ton enflammé le brun en se levant à son tour.

\- Parfaitement oui !

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est la patience !

\- Tu as pourri dix ans dans un trou pour un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis ?!

\- …

\- Tu as attendu que ton ami vienne te rejoindre, qu'il te retrouve en laissant des milliers d'indices sur ta route ?!

\- Pardon ?!

Ils se regardèrent intensément, tremblant l'un et l'autre d'une forme de rage. Qu'est-ce que Erik venait de balancer ?!

\- Des indices ?

\- Je t'ai attendu Charles !

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu me retrouves que tu me contacte, que tu viennes me chercher !

\- Mais… Enfin… Pourquoi ?!

Les yeux d'Erik roulèrent dans ses orbites.

\- Tu crois être le seul à avoir des « envies » ?!

Les yeux de Charles s'agrandirent à leur maximum. Erik n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ce que le brun refusait donc de comprendre. Il avait bien trop attendu et cet appel de cette nuit avait été comme son dernier espoir ! Voir Charles le nier le rendait fou, il devait se jeter à l'eau… il devait affronter ce regard bleu océan ! Erik se pencha vers le brun et avec une brusquerie croisée d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il écrasa ses lèvres brulantes sur celles de Charles. C'était si soudain, si inattendu, que le télépathe perdit le contrôle sur l'esprit de Kitty. L'étudiante les yeux ébahit regardait son directeur, si soigné, si propret, si coquet, se faire dévorer la bouche par un grand type blond et très séduisant ! Le plus surprenant c'était que le professeur se laissait faire ! Mieux encore, il savourait ce baiser passionné. Kitty n'osait bouger, respirer, elle était tétanisée. Charles céda sans aucun mal à la pression des lèvres d'Erik, d'abord pris de court, il ne se laissa pas faire longtemps et imposa lui-même la cadence de leur premier baiser ! Erik grogna de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Charles s'entrouvrir, il glissa aussitôt sa langue à l'intérieur et s'empressa de s'accaparer de sa jumelle. Les bras de Charles saisirent Erik par la tête et l'obligeant à descendre un peu plus vers lui, tout en montant sur ses pointes de pieds. Ceux d'Erik s'enroulèrent autour du corps du brun et l'attirait totalement sous sa coupe. Kitty était muette de stupéfaction. Jamais, non, jamais elle n'avait assisté à un tel étalage d'affection ! Dans aucun film qu'elle avait vu, aucun baiser ne ressemblait à CA ! Ce baiser-là était… Hypnotique et sensuel et parfait ! Kitty se prit même à rêver d'avoir un jour ce genre de baiser enfiévré ! La conscience de Charles se réveilla aux pensées de la jeune fille, sans rouvrir ses yeux, il la bloqua à nouveau et continua de savourer les lèvres d'Erik. Il attendait ce moment-là depuis si longtemps ! Il ne voulait pas le gâcher avec quoique ce soit ! Erik retenait le télépathe contre lui, il le serrait à en avoir mal aux bras, il l'embrassait comme un dément. C'était un rêve inaccessible depuis des années ! Enfin il accédait à un fantasme bien gardé. Il goûtait à Charles ! Ce baiser le mettait en appétit et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'interrompre de sitôt ! Les minutes s'égrainèrent, sans que rien ne puisse les déloger de leur position. Charles poussa Erik dans le sofa et ils s'allongèrent en s'embrassant de plus belle. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin de la première heure. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas eu d'écho dans le salon. Ils ne parlaient pas, quoi dire ? Mais ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, à rattraper des années de frustrations à s'échauffer les corps et les esprits ! Dans les couloirs les élèves se déplaçaient en troupeau, changeant de salles dans un brouhaha plus vivant que celui de l'heure précédente. Charles se rappela, que c'était à son tour de donner une leçon… Il renonça à ce baiser, devenu plus tendre. Il se redressa et contempla Erik. Il était beau à en crever. Son regard devenu si doux, si docile, si impatient, ses lèvres rouges, sa respiration haletante…

\- Je… J'ai cours, expliqua-t-il avec une forme de tristesse.

Erik passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre tandis qu'ils se rasseyaient correctement. Ils ressemblaient à des collégiens prit sur le fait. Les joues rouges, un vague sourire sur le visage et une complicité retrouvée.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Midi.

\- Ta chambre est toujours au même emplacement ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je voudrais bien m'y reposer un peu…

\- Bien entendu… Fais comme chez toi !

Charles allait se lever, Erik le rattrapa par le poignet et l'attira à lui. Ils se regardèrent, avec son pouce le blond dessina le contour du menton de Charles avant de le saisir pour que leurs bouches se retrouvent à nouveau. Le télépathe se leva encore chamboulé et quitta la pièce le cœur léger.

\- Charles ! appela Erik.

\- Oui ? sourit celui-ci en faisant machine arrière s'attendant à un nouveau baiser d'au-revoir.

\- Ton élève, informa Erik amusé de voir Kitty toujours immobile son devoir entre les mains, son regard éperdu vers le vide.

\- Ah ! Oui ! Heu, Kitty, viens, on verra ça en classe !

La jeune fille reprit le court de sa vie. Les deux hommes ne s'embrassaient plus face à elle, le blond était allongé dans le sofa un air étrangement mutin accroché aux lèvres et son professeur déjà à la porte, les lèvres encore rouge. Kitty eut un petit rire nerveux et quitta le salon en compagnie du directeur. Charles jeta un ultime coup d'œil à Erik, puis gagna son bureau, où il donnait cours.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Je serai ravie d'avoir vous premières impressions !

Cette idée, m'ait venue en farfouillant sur intagram et je suis tombée sur un montage photo assez amusant pour me donner l'envie de le développer ici!

Merci d'avoir lu !

A très bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir été si nombreux/ nombreuses à me suivre dès ce premier chapitre!

J'espère que le chapitre deux vous ravira et précisera certaines questions que vous avez pu avoir sur la chronologie, le faite que Charles marche etc...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Erik s'étira comme un chat s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les profondeurs du sofa. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuves en très peu de temps. Il avait voyagé comme un fou pour arriver le plus vite ici et après ce baiser, plus qu'incroyable, il était vidé. Il trouva la force de quitter le sofa, ainsi que le salon. Il monta à l'étage, passant devant quelques classes, ne prêta pas attention aux tableaux qui l'accompagnaient sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Charles. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé… Le télépathe faisait trop confiance à ses élèves ! Erik rentra sans toucher à la clenche. Il fut accueilli, en premier, par l'odeur familière de Charles. La pièce exhalait l'odeur du professeur, un savant mélange de sa peau et de son parfum dont il se servait parcimonieusement. Le lit était neuf, au revoir son vieux lit d'adolescent, à présent c'était un fier montant en bois de deux places, qui était éclairé par la très large fenêtre. La lumière inondait l'endroit d'une aura dorée et chaleureuse. Les draps du lit étaient faits, rien ne dépassait. Sur la table de chevet, du côté de la fenêtre, il y avait au moins cinq livres épais comme des visionnaires, qui s'empilaient, attendant d'être lu. Tous avaient des marques pages à différents stade de la progression de lecture de Charles. L'armoire en noyé n'avait pas bougé, toujours aussi imposante et légèrement penché sur la droite. Sur la commode, Erik trouva des vieilles photos dans des cadres en étains ou en argent, tous entretenus avec grand soin. Erik s'arrêta sur l'image de son jeune double et d'un jeune Charles, tous les deux l'air un peu trop sérieux pour leur âge devant le Manoir en contre plongée. Erik se saisit du cadre, il regarda longuement cet ancien lui. Il reconnut son expression déterminé, les rides en moins… Charles un air sûr de lui et doux rêveur, il n'avait presque pas changé. Erik sourit d'autant plus en s'apercevant que ce devait être le seul cliché de eux deux ensemble et que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et les fossés qui les séparaient, Charles, avait gardé cette photo. Erik avait une photo de Charles… Une photo découpée dans un journal titrant l'ouverture d'une école pour mutant dans l'état de New York… Erik avait récupéré la photo et l'avait rangé avec soin dans son portefeuille. Dès qu'il payait son essence, ses courses, le visage de Charles le regardait d'un air tendre. Erik reposa la photo. Il s'approcha d'une porte entrouverte, la salle de bain de Charles lui tendait les bras. Erik se débarrassa de ses habits et se glissa dans la baignoire pour prendre une douche éclair. Il se lava rapidement, méthodiquement et s'emballa les hanches dans une longue et lourde serviette en éponge qui attendait posée sur un radiateur. Erik effaça du plat de la main, la buée, qui obstruait la glace au-dessus du lavabo. Il était face à lui-même. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits, mais il s'étonna à sourire encore. Il quitta la salle de bain et retrouva la chambre, le lit semblait l'attendre. Erik retira la serviette, une fois bien sec et se glissa sans retenue dans les draps embaumé du parfum de Charles. D'un geste las de la main il ordonna aux anneaux métalliques du rideau de se fermer, plongeant la pièce dans une demi-pénombre propice au repos. Erik ferma les yeux, enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller principal de son télépathe préféré et s'endormit sans plus attendre.

* * *

Charles remonta dans sa chambre à la sonnerie, qui annonça la pause méridionale. Les élèves se rendaient joyeusement vers leur repas de midi, un ragoût de mouton et purée, tandis que le professeur atteignait sa chambre. Il écouta le bourdonnement régulier de l'esprit d'Erik endormit. Il rêvait d'un sommeille sans rêve. Juste du repos. Charles n'eut pas le cœur de le tirer de sa rêverie. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla prendre son repas en solitaire dans son bureau, histoire de finir de corriger au plus vite ses copies en attentes. Cependant, il n'avait pas du tout la tête à son travail. Il laissait son esprit voguer jusqu'à Erik, il attendait de le sentir se réveiller, mais il continuait de dormir profondément. Charles assura son poste le reste de l'après-midi avec une demi conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il recevait des étudiants qui avaient besoin d'aide pour leur devoir, ou des appels pour gérer l'école Il esquiva poliment les professeurs, car la rumeur de la présence de Magnéto dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, avait déjà fait le tour. Charles attendait, de plus en plus impatient. Finalement aux alentours de seize heure, tandis que les étudiants profitaient du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, Charles sentit la remonté de conscience d'Erik. Il quittait peu à peu son sommeil et n'allait pas tarder à émerger totalement. En toute hâte, il boucla ses dernières copies et quitta son fief pour regagner sa chambre d'un pas pressé. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva un Erik s'étirant au cœur du lit, les draps rabattu sur son torse, les rideaux s'ouvrant peu à peu. Charles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, dans sa poitrine il sentait le sang circuler à vive allure. Erik était dans son lit ! Cette vision, il n'aurait pu l'espérer la veille encore ! Naturellement ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire contemplatif. Il entra et ferma la porte. Erik remarqua seulement la présence du professeur.

\- Salut, fit-il d'une petite voix grave.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Pas mal… J'avais oublié le charme reposant du style britannique.

Charles s'avança, la lumière dans la chambre avait tourné, il faisait bon. Tout allait bien. Dans les couloirs on pouvait percevoir des bruits de course, des éclats de rires, des murmures de conversations, ou un simple pas un peu traînant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, dans l'attente l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas très bien ce que signifiaient les baisers échangés ce matin. Est-ce que cela remettait tout à zéro ? Est-ce que rien n'avait changé ? Charles lisait en Erik les mêmes questionnements, mais par pudeur, il se retira de son esprit. Erik se redressa dans l'océan des draps, ne couvrant que ses jambes.

\- Alors Charles, on en est où ? entama Erik en se frottant avec ses paumes ses yeux pour en chasser le sel.

\- Aucune idée, avoua Charles dont son regarda avait du mal à rester concentrer sur le haut du corps d'Erik.

Charles se sentait de plus en plus terriblement attiré par le lit, par la peau nue d'Erik, par son regard électrique. Il résistait, restant droit et déglutit discrètement.

\- Tu as toujours été le bienvenu ici…

\- Oh, Charles, non, il y a bien des fois, si j'étais venu, tu m'aurais jeté dehors, amnésique et incapable de me souvenir de mon nom !

\- C'est possible… Mais maintenant, du moins, tu es le bienvenu.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Que tu peux rester.

\- Dans l'école ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ta chambre ?

L'œil d'Erik pétilla de malice. Il osait, Charles allait-il accepter ?

\- Hum-hum, confirma doucement le télépathe.

\- Dans ton lit ?

\- …Oui, souffla Charles la gorge nouée.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Erik souleva un pan des draps, invitant silencieusement Charles à le rejoindre. Le professeur, ne marqua pas de réserve, cependant avec de la lenteur, il s'approcha du bord. Ses doigts, montèrent délicatement au col de sa chemise. Il commença à déboutonner lentement son vêtement, son regard ancré dans celui d'Erik. Le silence n'était pas pesant, il les enveloppait, les gardait seuls à seuls. Erik suivait le mouvement des mains de Charles, il redécouvrait la peau qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il frémit d'impatience à la vue des clavicules du brun et quand enfin il aperçut son nombril, un tiraillement sourd gronda dans son bas ventre. Charles fit tomber la chemise à ses pieds. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur son pantalon, en un rien de temps, il glissa le long de ses jambes. Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes en usant de ses talons. Erik le matait ouvertement, se régalant de ce spectacle. Charles presque nu, entra sous les raps. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, comme des adolescents lors de leur première fois, timides, intimidés et hésitants. Doucement ils s'allongèrent, sans se perdre de vu, Charles un peu pudique remonta les draps sur lui. Erik leva sa main et caressa avec souplesse le menton de Charles, puis sans forcer, il fit longer à ses doigts le cou du brun, sa clavicule droite, il trouva ensuite son chemin sur un téton. Il le pinça légèrement entre son pouce et l'index, Charles, se mordit les lèvres, Erik adora cette réaction. Sa main, exploratrice, s'empara du reste du torse, osant enfin caresser la peau de Charles qui s'hérissa de plaisir. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du nombril, il grappilla quelques centimètres plus bas et joua avec les quelques poils qui dessinaient le chemin vers son sexe, enfouit sous son boxer.

Charles manquait d'éclater, sentir Erik le toucher de cette manière ! Sa respiration augmenta tout comme la vitesse de sa circulation sanguine. Il continuait de regarder son blond, il le dévorait du regard, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses joues, ses pommettes, ses cheveux, son nez, sa barbe naissante… Tout était parfait, tout lui plaisait, tout… l'excitait !

Erik lisait dans les yeux immenses de Charles un désir de plus en plus ardent. Il ne bougea plus sa main de sa place, elle était bien, là, où elle se trouvait. Doucement, il s'approcha des lèvres du brun et il l'embrassa avec une tendresse dont il c'était toujours cru incapable. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il était au lit avec Charles Xavier, ils allaient faire l'amour et ils s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de ferveur.

Charles attrapa Erik par l'arrière de crâne et approfondit ce baiser, le tirant à lui, contre lui. Leurs jambes se crochetèrent, leurs bras serrèrent leur torse l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues se redécouvraient avec une frénésie de plus en plus folle. Les mains de Charles s'égarèrent sur les fesses musclées d'Erik. Il découvrit qu'il était nu. Charles se colla encore plus contre lui, Erik saisit le message au vol. Il attrapa le boxer du télépathe et l'abaissa dans la foulée, en prenant garde à l'érection du brun. Leur sexe, tendus, se touchèrent, plus rien ne les séparaient : ni la distance, ni le tissu, rien !

Charles étouffa un gémissement, Erik grogna de plaisir. Ils ondulèrent, frottant leur hampe l'une contre l'autre, gémissant et s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

\- Charles, gronda Erik alors qu'il roulait sur lui tout en accélérant ses mouvements de bassin.

Ils étaient dans un tourbillon d'émotion et de sensation. Charles avait la tête qui lui tournait, pour lui le sexe avait toujours été une affaire très intime, privé et exclusivement avec des femmes ! Là, il était dans les bras de son ami-ennemis, ils se connaissaient par cœur, et le sexe d'Erik enflait de plus en plus au contact du sien. Non, vraiment, jamais Charles ne c'était trouvé dans pareille situation. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ou penser, il se laissait porter, il s'en remettait à Erik, il…

\- Hum…

Erik écarta les cuisses de Charles et se logea entre avant de masser ses fesses.

\- Je te veux Charles. Je te veux plus que tout.

\- Moi aussi.

Erik avait eu de nombreuses expériences sexuelles, certaines d'un soir, d'autres histoires avaient durées quelques semaines, mois, années… Des femmes, toutes des femmes. Là, il était avec Charles, SON Charles ! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment on s'y prenait entre deux hommes, pourtant il avait une voix, qui hurlait en lui, un seul et unique mot qui l'attirait irrésistiblement : le pénétrer.

Charles capta la pensée qui refluait au-dessus des autres et rougit un peu plus. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à cette chose, il ne s'en sentait absolument pas capable.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, leur faim n'étant jamais repus. Erik devinait l'appréhension de Charles, après tout, lui non plus n'apprécierait pas de se faire prendre de cette façon pour leur première fois. Dans un geste impatient et savant, il empoigna leur deux membre tendus et commença à les masturber l'un avec l'autre. Charles poussa un cri rauque de plaisir et de désir, tandis qu'Erik plantait ses dents dans la nuque blanche et succulente du télépathe. C'était tout bonnement divin ! Ils ressentaient des décharges électriques violentes, comme des étincelles entre leur corps, qui ondulaient toujours l'un vers l'autre. Erik branlait leur sexe avec dextérité, leur offrant une montée de plaisir simultanée. Charles enserra les hanches d'Erik avec ses jambes, rapprochant encore, si cela était possible, leur corps. Les dents du blond élimaient l'épiderme du brun, sans qu'il n'en ressente la moindre douleur, l'intensité du moment annihilait toute autre sensation. Leur bouches se retrouvèrent tandis qu'Erik serrait d'avantage leur hampes gonflées entre ses doigts. Charles n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Il allait jouir, il le sentait, tout son corps tremblait, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Entre deux baisers, reprise d'air haletante et grincement sourd du sommier mis à rude épreuve, s'entrecroisait leur gémissement, grognements et soupirs. La musique idéale pour un couple faisant l'amour. Oui, Charles n'accomplissait pas uniquement une pulsion ancienne, il faisait l'amour, pour lui le sexe ne pouvait pas aller sans sentiment forts. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait des sentiments forts et souvent contradictoires pour Erik ! Il se sentait en confiance, rassuré, protégé et sur le point d'éclater ! Il était baigné dans une aura délicieuse. Il ne se sentait pas jugé, mais accepté. Erik accéléra encore, il voulait jouir au quasi même moment que Charles, bien que celui-ci soit nettement en avance sur lui. Erik dévorait Charles, il le possédait, il l'embrassait, il adorait être là, avec lui, faire ça… Il aimait tellement ce moment, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'achève. Il sentit sous lui Charles tressauter, entre ses doigts un liquide chaud se rependit. Le brun gémit fortement en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces, ce qui n'était pas rien. Erik continua à se branler et ne tarda pas à subir un orgasme ravageur, stimulé par la vision d'un Charles en plein extase. Le corps lourd et poisseux, Erik roula sur le côté, la poitrine s'abaissant et montant à un rythme effréné. Charles une main sur le visage la bouche grande ouverte essayait de récupérer un rythme cardiaque décent. Erik tourna son visage vers Charles, qui l'observait entre ses doigts. Ils se sourirent, et ce sourire se transforma peu à peu en un rire modeste, avant de devenir de grands éclats de rires. Ils riaient comme des enfants, heureux, étourdit, exaltés, insouciants. Le moment était parfait, leur rire les unissait un peu plus. Soudain Erik embrassa Charles.

\- Je ne regrette pas ton appel… Sale alcoolique.

\- Et moi je suis heureux que tu ais traversé tout le pays pour venir me trouver.

\- Je le referais, surtout après ça…

Charles l'embrassa à son tour, heureux, sa tête lui tournait et c'était un délicieux sentiment d'ivresse qui l'enveloppait. Erik plus pragmatique, souleva les draps et regarda ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

\- On va devoir changer les draps… J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent… Je t'en ai mi partout…

\- C'est bon pour la peau, parait-il.

Erik le regarda à la fois étonné et amusé.

\- Tu veux t'en faire un masque peut-être ?

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! s'exclama Charles en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Erik sortit du lit et s'étira longuement. Il ramassa la serviette qui lui avait servi après sa douche, il s'essuya le torse, le sexe et les cuisses, avant de revenir vers Charles et d'effectuer la même toilette de chat. Le brun se laissa faire, tout en regardant les mains d'Erik arpenter son corps pour le laver rapidement.

\- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas te retrouver avec une telle tignasse, commenta Erik en achevant d'essuyer ses doigts dans la serviette qu'il laissa choir au sol.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais rester chauve à vie ?

\- Après le traitement reçu par Apocalypse, oui.

Erik plongea sa main droite dans la chevelure épaisse et brune de Charles, bien que soigneusement coupée, Erik pouvait s'accrocher à eux. Les yeux dans les yeux ils se regardèrent. Ils se rappelaient l'un et l'autre cette journée pas si lointaine, mais terriblement éprouvante et terrifiante.

\- Eh bien tu vois, ils ont fini par repousser après quelques mois…

\- Je t'aimais bien chauve également…

\- Moi, un peu moins, mais durant ce temps j'ai appris à relativiser. Après tout, mes cheveux ne sont que vanités.

\- Alors pourquoi sont-ils si bien entretenus ? piqua gentiment Erik en lui pinçant la joue.

\- … Je suis un homme qui prend soin de lui ! répliqua Charles en claquant sa mâchoire à quelques centimètres du nez d'Erik.

Les bruits qui les entouraient reprenaient la place dans la pièce. Les élèves circulant, discutant, la pendule qui tenait un angle de la chambre, le vent qui poussait aux fenêtres et leurs respirations joyeuses.

\- Tu sais Charles, je m'en suis voulu, longtemps…

\- Pour mes cheveux ? taquina Charles en s'allongeant contre Erik.

\- Pas exclusivement…

Ils souriaient plus doucement à présent, la pression était retombée, le moment était venu des confidences sur l'oreiller, c'était presque plus important que l'acte qu'ils venaient de commettre. Plus intime : livrer ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

\- Je m'en suis voulu pour pas mal de chose à dire vrai.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'explication.

Erik regarda Charles se retourner sur le ventre pour capturer son oreiller entre ses bras et reposer sa tête dessus, dévoilant une incroyable chute de reins et des fesses à se damner. Les doigts longs d'Erik glissèrent de la nuque du brun jusqu'à une petite cicatrice au bas du dos. Délicatement il caressa la petite boursouflure.

\- Pour ça surtout…

\- C'est du passé…

\- A deux centimètres tu étais paraplégique ! répondit avec force Erik qui ne c'était jamais pardonné cet accès de bêtise et de colère.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis quitte pour une bonne frayeur et quelques semaines alitées.

\- Où je n'étais pas là !

\- Tu menais ton combat…

\- Notre combat.

La main Erik continua son voyage jusque sur les fesses de Charles, apaisant par-là même un début de conflit. Le télépathe frissonna un peu plus sous les délicieuses caresses administrées par Erik. Il se sentait vraiment bien, il n'avait nullement envie de songer à ce qui les faisaient diverger. Chacun son opinion après tout. Charles avait voulu durant des années qu'Erik se retranche sur ses positions et adopte un son de cloche plus pacifiste, aussi bien demander à la Lune d'arrêter son orbite autour de la Terre ! Non, Erik ne changerait pas et Charles non plus, alors à quoi bon évoquer ce, qui pouvait les séparer ?

\- Tu te souviens de Paris ? commença Erik d'un ton très doux presque cajoleur.

Charles redressa les oreilles. S'il se souvenait de Paris ?! Plus tôt deux fois qu'une ! Erik avait tout fait capoter et sans pudeur avait exposé l'existence des mutants au monde entier soulevant un vent de panique sans précédent et accélérant les affaires de Trask… Alors Oui, Charles s'en souvenait très, _très_ bien !

\- Hum-hum, répondit-il vaguement ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir le blond.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de goûter la cuisine locale.

La main d'Erik s'infiltra entre les deux lobes du fessier de Charles pour le caresser de façon nettement plus intime.

\- La cuisine ? C'est réellement ton seul regret ?

\- Oui.

\- Toi alors…

Erik souriait, mais Charles ne pouvait pas le voir. Evidemment il s'amusait et taquinait son trop doux professeur. Il adorait le mettre hors de lui et lui faire perdre la tête. Pourtant ce petit jeu-là, ne l'intéressait plus, il était bien trop occupé à trouver la peau délicate du scrotum de Charles pour entamer un lent massage.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna Charles avec une pointe d'excitation.

\- Absolument rien…

\- C'est étrange, mais ton « absolument rien » ressemble terriblement à un début de masturbation.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Je n'y avais pas prêté attention, fais donc de même.

\- Je devrais ignorer tes doigts ?

\- Je crois oui.

\- Et mon début d…

\- Pardon ?

Charles avait mordu son oreiller, la main d'Erik le branlait fermement à présent et son corps épuisé retrouva une nouvelle énergie, une tension s'empara de lui alors que son sexe mou gagnait en raideur.

\- Ton début de quoi ? susurra Erik les lèvres collées à l'oreille gauche du brun.

\- D'érection, marmonna Charles la bouche enfouit contre son oreiller.

Erik sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire à la fois triomphant et carnacié qui lui allait à ravir. Charles gémit, et le son fut étouffé, il crispa ses mains dans le coussin, tout en se cambrant naturellement. Erik accentua la masturbation, prenant un malin plaisir à entendre gémir Charles sous ses doigts. Du bout de sa langue il dessina un chemin de l'oreille gauche au milieu du dos du professeur frissonnant.

\- Tu es… insatiable, soupira Charles entre deux soubresauts délicieux.

\- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Qui bande à peine quelques minutes après que nous venons de finir ?

\- Je ne me suis pas mis dans cet état tout seul, fit remarquer Charles en détourna son visage vers la gauche pour mieux respirer.

\- Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête ? questionna Erik en faisant mine de retirer sa main du sexe de Charles.

\- Il en est absolument hors de question, grogna le brun en resserrant les cuisses pour bloquer le bras d'Erik.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux, joua un peu plus Erik en se penchant à nouveau vers le visage du télépathe.

\- … Que tu continues.

\- Continuer quoi ?

\- Erik !

\- Charles ! répliqua sur le même ton faussement indigné le blond.

\- … Tu es impossible !

\- C'est toi qui veux que je te prenne sauvagement…

Charles rougit si intensément que la couleur écarlate s'affichant sur tout le haut de son corps, jusqu'à ses épaules. Erik trouva cela terriblement adorable et franchement excitant. Lui-même bandait depuis quelques minutes déjà et se faire languir de la sorte avait quelque chose de délicieux.

\- Tu vois, tu sais ce que je veux, grommela Charles le visage à nouveau enfouit dans l'oreiller.

Erik n'attendit pas d'avantage.

\- Tu me laisses faire ?

\- …

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- … Oui.

Charles tremblait d'anticipation. Erik de désir. Il souleva les hanches de Charles, s'offrant une vue imprenable sur son intimité, puis il s'installa entre ses jambes écartée. Charles, les fesses en l'air, les genoux enfoncés dans le matelas se laissait faire totalement impatient désormais et nerveux. Erik empoigna son propre sexe gonflé et palpitant, il le frotta contre les fesses de Charles, observant ses réactions, ses tremblements et gémissements. Rien que ça, rien que le faite de sentir son membre faire des allers et venues sur le postérieur offert de Charles, pouvait le faire jouir. Il brûlait de le pénétrer sans attendre, pourtant Erik n'était pas fou et la plus part des femmes avec qui il avait couché avait toute eux la même réaction en voyant la taille de l'animal, soit une certaine angoisse à se demander si « ça » passerait, ou des yeux franchement avides. Charles ferait très probablement parti de la première catégorie et Erik, ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il fallait dire que de ce côté-là, la nature avait été plus que généreuse ! Il n'allait donc pas sodomiser son précieux télépathe sans aucune préparation ! Il en était à se demander, comment devait s'y prendre, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, trois coups secs annonçant poliment une entrée imminente. Charles dans une position plus que compromettante, capta le cerveau en approche et le figea.

\- Raven, annonça-t-il en roulant sur le côté pour se dégager d'Erik.

\- Elle vit ici ? s'étonna presque le blond.

\- Oui, et heu…

Charles essayait de retrouver ses affaires éparpillées au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je m'habille !

\- Dis-lui que tu es souffrant.

\- Pas question.

\- Fais-lui oublier qu'elle voulait te voir.

\- Je n'use pas de mes pouvoirs de cette façon-là !

\- Pas même lorsque tu bandes à ce point ?

Dans la panique Charles en avait oublié son érection. Il regarda entre ses jambes et dû constater qu'elle était loin, très loin de se calmer, à vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir jamais eu une telle érection !

\- Sans parler de la mienne…

\- Oh, tu…

Les yeux de Charles quittèrent son entrejambe pour celui du blond et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Oui, il l'avait senti contre lui, mais il n'avait pas osé glisser un coup d'œil vers l'engin et là… Charles était bouche bée ! Le sexe d'Erik se dressait très fièrement sur une longueur dépassant largement la moyenne et d'une épaisseur à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel mâle à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Si Charles c'était toujours trouvé dans la moyenne et bien fournis, ce n'était RIEN comparé à ce qu'avait Erik !

\- Oh, mon dieu, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses esprits. Et tu… Tu voulais que… Enfin que l'on… Mais, je ne pense pas que mon … Jamais ça ne pourra rentrer voyons !

Erik avait gagné, Charles faisait partie du premier groupe. Il était à la fois flatté et agacé d'avoir à justifier que « si », son sexe « passerait » en Charles, c'était juste le temps, pour que le choc passe. Si Raven n'avait pas toqué, Erik aurait eu le temps de préparer Charles – comment, il l'ignorait encore – et tout se serait bien déroulé.

\- Charles, commença sur un ton doux le blond en se levant du lit pour s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu m'avais caché ça !

\- Difficile à cacher, c'est plutôt toi, qui n'avait pas bien regardé.

\- … Erik, jamais ça ne…

\- Si, si… Charles, voyons, je comprends que cela puisse t'effrayer, mais, au fond, tu sais que c'est possible et encore plus au fond de toi, tu en meurs d'envie.

Charles déglutit. Avoir envie qu'Erik lui fasse l'amour : Oui. Avoir envie de sentir la queue d'Erik en lui : Oui. Avoir CA dans son corps : NON !

\- On… peut en reparler plus tard ? suggéra Charles en essayant de passer sa chemise à l'envers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? demanda Erik en croisant les bras.

Le télépathe, stoppa net tout mouvement, il croisa le regard métallique du blond. Il s'approcha, lui saisit la main et la posa de force sur son sexe palpitant.

\- Cette réponse est suffisante à tes yeux ?

Erik sourit devant l'audacieuse manœuvre du brun.

\- Et donc, tu vas nous laisser tous les deux dans cet état pour aller discuter avec Raven ?

\- Elle veut me parler de toi.

\- Qu'elle le fasse.

\- De ce que Kitty a surpris entre nous.

\- Eh bien, je ne vois pas le souci. Je ne compte pas me cacher, ni en tant que mutant, ni en tant que…

\- Que ?

\- Ni en tant que ton amant, acheva Erik en trouvant le bon mot.

Charles sourit.

\- Mon amant ?

\- Ça ne te convient pas.

\- Oh, si, beaucoup même…

Le brun se leva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa avec ferveur Erik. Leur sexe dressé se rencontrèrent et une onde délectable s'établie entre eux.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'arrêter, confia Charles d'une voix chaude et basse. Mais, je ne vais pas garder Raven devant la porte durant des heures. Plus vite je me serais expliqué avec elle, plus vite on pourra… reprendre…

\- Donc, tu n'es pas contre l'idée de…

\- Chaque chose en son temps, hum ?

\- Je ne te ferais pas mal, je te le jure, promit le blond sérieusement.

\- Je sais.

\- Reviens vite.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions! :D

J'espère avoir répondu à vos interrogations et surtout vous avoir donné envie de savoir ce qui va se passer ;-)

A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou Tout le monde!

Merciii pour tout vos commentaire hypers enthousiastes et ce que je peux en retirer c'est que la petites scène Charles visant ce qui l'attend, ne vous a pas laissé indifférent(e)s !

Je suis ravie aussi que vous aimiez le fait que Charles marche et garde ses cheveux. :D

Bref, je vous ai laissé dans un petit suspense... Rien de bien méchant, mais il est temps de connaître la suite !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La partie qu'il s'apprêtait à jouer avec Raven, menaçait d'être serrée. Il portait son jeans, dont le renflement était quasiment inévitable à voir au niveau de son entre-jambe et il avait abandonné sa chemise froissée au profit d'un polo à manche courte. Il quitta sa chambre, laissant Erik seul. Raven était là, l'air féroce le poing en l'air, prête à l'abattre à nouveau sur le bois de la porte pour manifester sa présence. Charles soupira pour se donner du cran. Il allait devoir affronter Raven, la Raven des mauvais jours, celles qui parlait avec du feu dans les yeux et qui n'écoutait rien, si ce n'est son propre avais. Charles savait qu'il allait d'avance perdre, mais le tout était de savoir comment s'incliner. En ça, il était très doué, de toute façon, vu sa posture actuelle, elle n'était pas prête à entendre raison.

Charles se décala, ferma la porte de la chambre doucement et réactiva Raven. Elle frappa sans douceur la porte et sursauta dans le même temps en sentant la présence du télépathe à sa droite, apparu subitement.

\- J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant rapidement de son émotion.

\- Navré.

Il ne l'était pas vraiment, il adorait voir Raven sursauter. C'était comme d'essayer de surprendre un chat : compliqué, mais lorsqu'on y arrivait, le spectacle était toujours garanti !

\- C'est vrai ce que raconte les élèves ?

« Les élèves », pas juste Kitty ? Les nouvelles allaient vite !

\- Il s'agit de quoi ?

\- Je suis certaine que c'est vrai maintenant ! Je ne voulais pas le croire, mais comme tu ne m'as pas ouvert, je suppose _qu'il_ est dans ta chambre.

Son ton était froid, mais l'amertume pointait tout de même. Charles su que cela ne servirait à rien de lui mentir.

\- Oui, Erik est là.

Raven prit sur elle pour ne pas exploser sur place. Erik était là ! Erik qu'elle avait aimé et quitté et retrouvé… Elle avait presque dû supplier Charles pour entrer en contact avec lui au moment d'apocalypse et maintenant qu'il était revenu d'on ne sait où, Erik, ne venait pas la voir elle, mais son frère ! Et d'après les dire, Kitty aurait surprit Charles et Erik entrain de « s'embrasser »… Sur cette information, les choses étaient vagues. Est-ce une simple accolade de retrouvaille, un baiser sur la joue comme deux vieux frères ?

\- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il fait, caché dans ta chambre ? Il a peur de me voir.

\- Il n'est pas venu pour te voir, confia Charles tout en suivant la logique des pensées de Raven.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? Il a encore fait des conneries et cherches un lieu où se planquer ?

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase plus fort, histoire qu'Erik, s'il était bien dans la pièce devant elle, l'entende clairement.

\- Cesse donc de faire un scandale, chuchota vivement Charles. Viens dans mon bureau.

\- Je ne bougerais pas, dit Raven décidé et buttée. Je veux savoir ce que ce type fait chez nous !

\- … Je l'ai appelé.

Autant tout déballé à Raven, elle n'était pas une sotte, ni une nonne, elle finirait par comprendre.

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait une telle chose ?!

\- J'avais bu et… J'ai dit certaines choses… Du coup, il s'est inquiété et il est venu pour s'assurer que j'allais bien.

\- Le Brandy ne te réussit guère.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, accusa Charles sous le regard noir de Raven.

\- Et donc, il est venu et ?

Charles, releva la tête, son érection n'était pas calmée et il avait vraiment hâte de mettre un terme à tout cela. Il devait vider son sac.

\- Ne crie pas, si je te le dis, ne crie pas, d'accord.

\- Je ne cris jamais, fit Raven les sourcils froncés. Je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre ?

\- Aucune idée…

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de répit permettant à Charles de chercher une bonne formule pour s'exprimer.

\- Alors… Erik… Je…On a… Oui, on a discuté et de file en aiguille, voilà…

\- Tu as encore bu ou quoi ?

\- Non, je…

\- Alors pourquoi tu parles comme ça ?!

\- Parce que, ce que je veux te dire, n'est pas facile !

\- Dis-le ! Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute ! Tu me fais peur avec tes simagrées !

\- On a…

\- VOUS AVEZ QUOI ?!

\- Tu crie !

\- Tu m'y pousse bon sang ! PARLE !

\- On a couché ensemble !

La bouche de Raven s'ouvrit et se referma dans la foulée, elle répéta l'opération environ cinq fois avant de laisser échapper un cri de stupéfaction.

\- Chut, demanda Charles en regardant dans le couloir s'il n'y avait personne.

\- Vous avez fait QUOI ?

\- On a couché ensemble, répéta Charles en réaffirma le tout d'un ton plus sûr.

\- … Oh bordel de merde ! Oh putain ! J'y crois pas ! Non ! Putain NON ! Charles t'as pas fait ça !

\- Si. Et je ne regrette pas si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

\- Tu as baisé avec Erik-putain-de-Lehnsherr ?!

\- Je n'ai pas « baisé »…

\- Ah ouais ?

\- J'ai…

« Fait l'amour », serait bien trop prématuré.

\- Oui, bon, j'ai baisé.

\- Oh putain ! Charles ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai passé par le crâne ! Tu… Tu… n'es pas gay !

\- En vérité…

\- Oh, non… Tu es gay et tu ne me l'a jamais dit ?!

\- Je n'étais pas très sûr…

Oh, le beau mensonge, très mal servit.

\- Attends tu vas bientôt me dire que t'as couché aussi avec Logan ?

\- Non, faut pas déconner.

\- Hank ?

\- Quoi ? T'es folle ?!

\- Hank non, mais Erik le psychopathe, oui !

\- … Raven, s'il te plaît, moins fort…

\- Charles. Il t'a forcé ? demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- Absolument pas. J'en avais très envie.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- … Un moment.

\- J'en reviens pas d'apprendre que tu es gay ! Et que ton premier coup c'est Erik !

Le mot « gay » flotta entre eux. Charles ne l'avait jamais vraiment envisagé comme un mot pour le décrire, mais maintenant, cela semblait évident.

\- Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec toi…

\- Parce que c'est mon ex ?

\- Entre autre…

\- Parce que je suis ta sœur ?

\- Un peu.

\- Tu avais peur que je te juge en fonction de ta sexualité ? Bordel Charles ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu pourrais aimer te taper de vielle putes difforme que je n'y verrais rien de chelou, mais… ERIK !

\- Raven s'il te plaît…

Soudain le regard noir de la jeune femme tomba sur l'évidence. Le renflement du pantalon de Charles n'avait pas disparu et Raven comprit la situation en un tour de main.

\- Oh, putain… Vous alliez le refaire !

\- Je…

\- Charles !

\- Quoi ? Je suis un adulte à la fin ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et avec qui je veux ! Si je suis bien avec Erik, ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte ?

\- …

Raven essaya d'analyser la situation, sans virer dans la panique la plus totale.

\- Peut-être bien…

\- C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? fini par demander Charles après de longues secondes de silences.

\- Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à finir cette conversation par je suis gay et je me tape un mégalomane… Donc… Je dirais que pour le moment je suis à court d'idée, d'argument et d'imagination…

\- Une bonne chose au moins !

Raven donne un coup de poing sans violence dans le bras de son frère, juste histoire de marquer le coup.

\- T'es un sacré cachottier !

\- Si tu veux. Si avoir une vie privée c'est être « cachottier ».

\- Je vais repartir là… Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre et… Faire des choses avec lui ?

\- Probable.

Charles rougit, il ne voulait pas débattre de sa vie sexuelle avec sa sœur. Raven fit la grimace. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait envisager Erik et Charles dans un même lit et elle remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'ouvrir la porte sans prévenir. Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait vu e dix ans de thérapie n'aurait peut-être rien changé ! Pour elle son frère c'était un peu comme une idole sacrée : vierge et pur. Elle ne connaissait au final pas grand-chose de sa vie sentimentale, si ce n'est Moira… Mais cela datait terriblement et à l'époque, Raven tournait autour de quelques garçons et se fichait bien de ce que faisait Charles… Depuis, elle ne lui avait connu personne ! Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il avait sans doute le droit de « profiter »… Profiter oui, Erik, non ! Raven se demanda ensuite si Charles était toujours puceau ?

\- Bon Raven ! Tu pourrais éviter de penser si fort, s'il te plaît !

Charles coupa court aux pensées sinueuses de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda et soupira. Après tout, elle aussi avait eu une histoire avec ce gros con d'Erik, elle avait survécu non ? Peut-être que c'est ce dont Charles avait besoin pour passer à autre chose ?

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction, finit-elle par accorder magnanime.

\- Merci, mais je ne la demandais pas.

Raven fit la moue et croisa le bras soulignant sa poitrine.

\- Tu t'y connais en pratique sexuelle entre mecs ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de provocation.

\- Bonne soirée Raven ! Merci ! Salut ! chassa Charles en la poussant gentiment vers le fond du couloir.

\- Si tu as besoin de conseils, n'hésites pas !

\- Parce que toi tu t'y connais ?! railla Charles en continuant de la pousser plus fermement vers l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Raven se retourna brusquement faisant face à son frère, elle lui lança un regard sournois et ajouta avec ses yeux perçant :

\- Plus que tu ne le crois.

Elle descendit les marches avec un petit rire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce qui allait suivre et Charles, ne se sentait plus si rassuré que ça. Après tout, il appréhendait énormément… Oui énorme… Il chassa ces idées négatives de sa tête, ainsi que la conversation étrange qu'il venait d'avoir. Il regagna au plus vite sa chambre. Erik l'attendait, allongé, nu, superbe sur le lit. Son regard tourné vers la fenêtre, il semblait se reposer.

\- Je voulais intervenir…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Non, je ne suis dit que cela n'arrangerait rien.

\- Tu as bien fait.

\- Alors, qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle nous donne « sa bénédiction », marmonna Charles.

Erik étouffa dans sa gorge un son entre un rire grinçant et une exclamation dubitative.

\- Oui, Raven ne manque pas de piquant, soupira Charles toujours au pas de sa porte.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger. Tu peux approcher.

Erik s'étira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Charles essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas laisser couler son regard plus bas que son torse. Mais… Non, il fallait le reconnaître, oui, il avait un sexe impressionnant, mais aussi franchement excitant. Charles ressentit l'étroitesse de son pantalon avec plus de force. Il devait bien avoir d'autres choses à faire avant de passer directement par la case : sodomie, non ?

\- Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire de mal, répéta Erik avec un ton posé, doux.

\- C'est juste, que… C'est si nouveau pour moi…

Le télépathe était nerveux, nerveux et excité comme un puceau. Il se sentait stupide et brûlant.

\- Je suis également dans le même cas.

Ils se regardèrent à bonne distance. Attirés l'un par l'autre, mais n'osant pas faire le premier mouvement.

\- Et si on arrêtait de mentaliser tout ça, hum ? suggéra Erik.

\- Je ne suis pas contre.

\- Approche…

Charles fit les pas qui les séparaient en quelques secondes. Erik l'attrapa par la taille et planta son front contre son ventre, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Il aspira grandement le parfum à la fois du polo sortant de placard et l'odeur de la peau de Charles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était le brusquer et le perdre pour avoir voulu brûler les étapes. Son âge lui avait enseigné ce que sa jeunesse lui avait refusé : la patience.

\- Et si on s'allongeait juste… Pas de sexe, juste se tenir dans nos bras ?

Charles sentit son cœur fondre à cette proposition. Il était déçu et soulagé, anxieux et désireux. Un mélange complexe qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à analyser.

\- Volontiers.

Erik s'allongea à nouveau, emportant avec lui un précieux chargement : le corps de Charles. Le polo du télépathe disparu au sol et tout en s'embrassant, les deux hommes prirent cette fois-ci le temps de découvrir la peau de l'autre avec attention. Les doigts d'Erik caressaient les muscles du télépathe, la paume de Charles découvrait les omoplates du blond. Leurs lèvres ne cessant jamais de s'unir. Erik avait une façon d'embrasser Charles, qui montrait sa propriété, son envie de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Charles trouvait qu'il embrassait comme le diable en personne. C'était si intense, si brûlant, si parait, non, un simple homme n'en était pas capable. C'était si bon de se laisser fondre dans les bras d'Erik. D'oublier le reste, l'école, les élèves, sa sœur, ses responsabilités, l'heure, son pantalon… Oui, de tout laisser couler loin de lui, de n'être qu'une boule de chaire, de nerf, de désirs et de se sentir si proche d'Erik… C'était le paradis. Ils étaient pris dans un tourbillon de baisers, de respirations entrecoupées, de caresses, c'était grisant délicieux, enivrant.

Pour rien au monde Charles se serait arraché à cette étreinte charnelle, non, rien, pas même s'il y avait eu un incendie ! De toute façon nulle flamme ne pouvait être plus chaude que ce qui se passait dans ce lit ! Pour Erik, il dévorait Charles, comme une gourmandise interdite, avec volupté, appétit et sans partage. Il était avec lui, il ne le laisserait pas sortit d'ici !

Plus ils s'embrassaient, moins ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils faisant le plus naturellement du monde. Bassins, contre bassins, sexes contre sexe, ils haletaient avant de comprendre qu'ils recommençaient à faire l'amour ! Les dents d'Erik se logèrent dans l'épaule tendues de Charles, tandis qu'une de ses mains, saisissait la cuisse du brun pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Pour l'entrainer encore plus dans cette danse langoureuse, sensuelle et nécessaire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus pour jouir, juste leur corps collés, enfiévrés et leurs désirs pressé l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements graves, tendus, impétueux, résonnaient dans la chambre, alors que le lit grinçait au rythme du balancier irrégulier qui s'était établis.

Charles n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse jouir aussi profondément simplement en ondulant lascivement contre Erik. Et pourtant, quand il se libéra, sa vision ses yeux bleu gris d'Erik disparu au profit d'une aura éblouissante, pénétrante. Erik poussa un cri rauque, alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs ventres. Charles tendait entre ses dents la lèvre inférieur d'Erik, tandis qu'il tremblait encore de cet orgasme incroyablement puissant. Les yeux fermés, concentrés sur le plaisir partagé, il se sentait plus homme que jamais. Erik, tremblant fit remonter sa main et l'enfouie au cœur de la jungle des cheveux de Charles. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, haletant, transpirant et étourdit par ce qu'ils avaient fait sans même y penser. Ils mirent quelques temps avant de revenir à la surface, détendus, épuisés, repus et heureux.

\- Charles, murmura Erik d'une voix terriblement grave et sensuelle.

\- Hum ?

\- J'espère que tu as des draps de rechange…

Le télépathe laissa filer de sa gorge un petit rire frais, Erik sourit. Ce rire c'était tout pour le blond. Il avait si souvent fait pleurer Charles, que l'entendre rire, jouir, gémir, c'était autant de bataille gagnées sur le salaud qu'il avait pu être.

\- Une douche s'impose ? questionna le brun en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Ce ne sera que la deuxième pour moi aujourd'hui… Je suis loin du compte encore.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui, d'ordinaire j'ne prends dix…

Charles rit une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber sur le dos, le cœur cognant encore dans sa poitrine.

\- On devrait y aller tout de suite, après je ne me sentirais plus capable de bouger, informa Charles.

\- Ensemble ?

Les yeux bleus du télépathe s'accrochèrent à ceux bleus gris d'Erik.

\- Ensemble, confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Qui suis-je pour m'opposer à Charles Xavier ?

\- Oui, on se le demande !

* * *

Une fois lavés, séchés, habillés et le lit refait avec des draps sentant bon la lavande, les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre. Ils y étaient entrés comme des amis, ils en sortaient comme des amants.

Erik mourait de faim. Il était prêt à engloutir la ration de toute l'école pour satisfaire son envie. Charles, plus modéré, entendait son ventre protester après un jeûne si long et autant d'effort physique ! Fort heureusement, il était quasiment l'heure de dîner et ils gagnèrent le réfectoire - l'ancienne salle de billard du manoir- qui commençait à se remplir. La foule d'élève était attirée par la pièce comme des papillons par la lumière, avec ces bonnes odeurs de festin. Les étudiants connaissaient tous Erik – Magnéto – il avait aidé à la reconstruction du manoir, ce n'était pas un étranger, mais… Le voir resurgir après des mois et des mois, c'était l'agitation du soir, sans oublier la rumeur qui courrait. Soit disant, Kitty aurait surprit le Professeur Xavier embrasser goulûment Magnéto ! Autant dire, que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers le couple, qui faisait son entré dans le réfectoire. Hank En voyant surgir du fond de la pièce Erik, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pain. Raven sourit et invita les deux hommes à se joindre à elle, les autres professeurs regardaient Erik avec un air à la fois interdit et poliment surprit. Erik afficha toute sa superbe et s'installa avec élégance sur son siège. Charles souriait un peu nerveux, il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se goupiller. Il entendait fuser, de toute part, les pensées plus ou moins fortes, des personnes présentes. Il appréhendait la réaction de ses collègues, de ses élèves et surtout de Raven, qui était une sorte de bombe à retardement perpétuelle. Mais, contre toute attente, l'atmosphère se détendit d'elle-même et les conversations, qui s'étaient taries à leur arrivée, reprirent lorsque les assiettes furent pleines. Charles retrouva son appétit et savoura le dîner en compagnie d'Erik et Raven. Hank à seulement une chaise d'eux, n'osaient partager leur conversation, qui tournait autour de Phénix et ses activités estivales. Une fois le dessert terminé, une île flottante, Charles, conduisit Erik dans une balade digestive autour du manoir. La lumière tombait doucement et conférait à ce moment une dose supplémentaire d'intimité. Ils parlaient de leurs voix tranquille posées, tandis que leurs pas crissaient sur les graviers longeant le chemin autour de l'édifice. Raven les regarda partir d'un œil protecteur, tandis que Hank angoissait en son for intérieur : dès que Magnéto apparaissait, c'était le signe de tracas sans fin !

\- La cuisine s'est nettement améliorée, nota Erik les mains plongées dans ses poches tout en avançant d'un pas lent et mesuré.

\- Oui, il faut dire qu'à l'époque de notre rencontre, c'était moi qui m'était improvisé chef cuisinier.

\- Je me souviens d'un soir particulièrement intéressant…

Charles éclata de rire, il savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Les spaghettis à l'ananas ! dirent-ils d'une même voix amusée.

\- Pas ma meilleure idée, je l'avoue, concéda Charles dans une drôle de grimace retraçant le goût laissé par son invention culinaire sur ses papilles.

\- Elle avait le mérite d'être originale !

\- Je suis certain que personne ne t'as jamais refait ça ?

\- Non, en effet jamais… Mais, il faut dire que ta recette est secrète alors…

\- Oui, un vrai chef ne révèle jamais son chef d'œuvre !

Ils rirent à nouveau, prit ensemble par le tourbillon de leur souvenirs heureux en commun. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, alors, autant les chérir.

\- Peu de gens m'ont fait la cuisine par la suite, fit sur un ton plus calme Erik une fois son sourire rangé.

\- Ah ?

\- Enfin, si on ne compte pas mes années d'emprisonnements… Non, peu de gens.

Charles voulait dire : « et ta femme ? », mais il n'avait pas du tout envie d'évoquer sa femme morte, tuée par accident. Il ne voulait pas que la bonne humeur se dissipe, il ne voulait pas ramener le fantôme de cette femme et de leur fille.

\- Donc, je devrais te refaire ma spécialité ! répliqua plus joyeusement Charles. Si, si j'insiste, rien qu'à voir ton expression, je comprends que tu sois en manques !

\- Parce que tu sais encore où se trouve les casseroles ? se moqua Erik en trouvant une rambarde sur laquelle s'assoir dans un bond souple.

\- Ah, ah, ah… Très drôle, dit Charles sur un ton faussement vexé. Evidemment que je le sais !

\- Dans ce cas, avec plaisir ! C'est un privilège que le grand professeur Xavier prenne du temps pour cuisiner…

\- En effet.

Charles s'assit à son tour. Face à eux un coucher de soleil s'amorçait. L'astre semblait couler dans le sol dans des teintes d'ocre, de rose et de pourpre incroyables. Les yeux mi-clos à cause de la forte lumière, ils restèrent assit, se touchant à peine.

\- Tu…

Charles voulait demander : « Tu vas rester cette fois ? », mais il ne pouvait pas demander si tôt à Erik de tout quitter pour vivre ici avec lui. Il changeait son fusil d'épaule et son montra moins sérieux.

\- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de spécial demain ? A part, goûter à mon plat fétiche ?

Erik glissa son regard vers Charles. Il le trouva magnifique avec les reflets du soleil sur sa peau, dans ses mèches de cheveux. Il était si beau, si désirable.

\- Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup de chose, mais je vais me contenter d'une seule.

\- Ah ?

Erik attrapa Charles par le col de son haut et l'attira à lui en douceur. Ils se regardèrent et tandis que le ciel s'embrasait d'or, ils s'embrassèrent. Charles en avait le souffle coupé, la bouche d'Erik était si possessive, si passionnée.

\- Je compte passer ma journée avec toi…

\- Hum-hum, acquiesça Charles incapable d'aligner des mots pour former une phrase cohérente.

\- Avec toi, au lit, acheva tranquillement Erik sûr de son petit effet.

\- Au lit ?

\- Au lit.

\- Hum-hum, répéta Charles alors que ses joues s'empourprait.

\- C'est adorable de voir que même à ton âge tu réagis aussi simplement.

Le télépathe se sentit profondément stupide et se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de contenance. Erik sourit et lui mordilla la lèvre avant de l'envelopper de ses bras. Il y avait bien longtemps que les choses ne lui avaient pas semblées aussi simples, aussi évidentes. Charles et lui se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années, être avec lui de cette manière semblait comme une évidence. Il était confiant, détendu et il trouvait Charles irrésistible avec ses étranges petites manies d'aristocrate coincé.

Le soleil disparu et la chaleur qui régnait se dissipa, les faisant frissonner.

\- On devrait rentrer, proposa Charles.

\- Oui, on devrait faire ça…

\- Tu as une autre suggestion ?

\- Non, rentrer me semble une bonne idée…

Charles descendit de la rambarde, Erik lui emboîta le pas. Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse. Marchant les bras le long du corps, leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autre… Les électrisant.

\- Une partie d'échecs ? demanda Charles en passant la grande porte ?

\- Peut-être plus tard.

Charles déglutit, que voulait faire Erik en premier ?!

\- Tu veux… Dans la chambre déjà ? finit par demander le télépathe en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Pas tout de suite, va préparer l'échiquier, je vais te faire un thé pour toi et un café pour moi. Pour le moment plus de Brandy.

Le brun se détendit et sourit.

\- On se rejoints dans le salon ?

\- Volontiers.

Charles se rendit dans le salon en quête de l'échiquier à placer sur la table de jeux. Erik attendit que le brun disparaissait de sa vue, pour galoper dans la bibliothèque le plus discrètement possible ! Il courut entre les rayonnages, bousculant presque une étudiante à lunette qui se dédoubla au contact avant de ne reformer qu'un seul corps. Erik lut les allées et s'arrêta enfin dans la rangée qui l'intéressait. Il leva son regard, évidement ce qu'il voulait se trouvait sur la dernière rangée, bien hors de vue et de portée d'un élève peu attentif. Erik n'eut aucun mal à se saisir de l'ouvrage en question. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement. Oui, c'était ça, qu'il cherchait ! Il cacha le livre entre sa peau et son pantalon, dans le dos et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide. Il gagna la cuisine, et prépara rapidement un thé et un café. Il emporta le tout avec ses pouvoirs, refusant de s'encombrer avec un plateau. Il s'arrêta une seconde avant de rentrer dans le salon pour se recoiffer et poussa la porte sans y toucher. Charles l'attendait assit tranquillement sur sa chaise, le jeu d'échec dressé devant lui. Erik fit voler les tasses sur le bord de la table et s'assit face au brun. Il sentit le livre prit entre le dossier confortable et son dos. Il esquissa un sourire.

La partie commença. Peu importait qui gagnait, le plus intéressant ici, était de percer à jour la stratégie de l'autre et de mettre à mal ses plans. La victoire était totalement secondaire. Ils avaient modifié cette règle bien des années auparavant, trouvant cela mille fois plus stimulant. Erik jouait avec ses pions comme il le faisait dans la vie : avec fougue. Charles prenait plus de temps sur la réflexion et cherchait à désamorcer les attaques éclaires d'Erik. Cependant le blond pouvait avait souvent quelques coups d'avances et il ne se laissait que rarement surprendre. Après une bonne soirée de jeux et deux tasses chacun avalées, ils jugèrent qu'il était temps de monter ce coucher. Le manoir était silencieux depuis un moment déjà et sans qu'il soit excessivement tard, tout était calme comme au cœur de la nuit. Sans avoir besoin de demander, Erik monta dans la chambre de Charles. Il prétexta vouloir laver les tasses oubliées au salon, pour s'éclipser. En réalisé il s'arrêta dans l'escalier, sous la large fenêtre et usa des rayons de la lune pour lire son précieux livre. Il feuilleta rapidement les premières pages et s'arrêta sur le chapitre intitulé : « Pratiques sexuelles courantes entre homosexuels ». Erik bénit la largeur d'esprit – ou la perversion - de la personne qui avait acheté ce livre ! L'ouvrage se nommait sombrement : « sexualité à travers les âges et les mœurs », rédigé par un certain Patrik Crowmell, un héros aux yeux d'Erik, qui entamait une lecture rapide des pages qui le concernait. Il fronça les sourcils tout en lisant de façon crue et détaillées comment il devait s'y prendre pour – le terme exacte était : « préparer » - son partenaire. Il lui fallait du lubrifiant… Erik ne doutait pas que dans une école, il devait forcément y en avoir, ne serait-ce que dans les chambres des étudiants les plus dépravés, mais il n'allait pas s'amuser à cambrioler les tiroirs des petits pervers… Il fallait penser et vite !

« La salive peut suffire lorsqu'ils ne disposent pas de lubrifiant adapté »

Bon, de la salive, ok, Erik en avait ! Il lut la suite de façon fébrile…

« Ils introduisent des doigts, de façon progressive, pour habituer l'autre… »

Erik avait aussi des doigts, mais il avait du mal à envisager que Charles se laisse faire aussi simplement que sur l'illustration. Erik reporta son attention sur le texte, délaissant l'image d'un homme en levrette se laissant mettre trois doigts sans broncher !

« Ils y vont de façon progressive pour ne pas déchirer… »

 _Déchirer ?! Déchirer quoi ?_

« …La peau de l'anus et créer une… »

Non, Erik ne voulait pas lire ça. Il sauta quelques lignes.

« Dans la sodomie, pour celui qui est pénétré le plus intense c'est de sentir la verge de son partenaire cogner contre sa prostate, un point hautement sensible et décuple le plaisir. »

Ça c'était une information à retenir !

« La sodomie n'est pas pratiqué par tous les couples homosexuel, mais c'est une pratique qui est courante. Les partenaires peuvent être interchangeable, ou bien demeurer dans leur rôle dit soit de « Passif » ou « d'Actif ». »

Erik parcouru encore rapidement quelques lignes, il n'y apprit rien de plus, si ce n'est comment le « passif » devait se « laver » avant chaque pratique sexuelle… Non, il était incapable de soumettre l'idée à Charles d'utiliser une poire à lavement… Il referma le livre. Il espérait n'avoir pas perdu trop de temps à lire et remonta jusqu'à la chambre de Charles. Il cacha rapidement l'ouvrage au-dessus d'une pendule qui décorait le couloir et entra en souriant dans la chambre. Le brun était dans sa salle de bain, il l'entendait se brosser les dents. Posé sur une malle au pied du lit, il y trouva ses habits du jour, plié et ordonné. Erik respira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur et rejoignit Charles dans la pièce attenante. Il avait beau tenté de calmer son palpitant, c'était peine perdue en voyant le brun torse nu, un pantalon de pyjama long et son corps penché sous le robinet d'eau pour se rincer la bouche. Une boule ne nerf se logea dans son estomac et descendit d'un trait dans son sexe. Il respira à nouveau tranquillement, essayant de ne pas succomber à son envie de le violer sur place !

* * *

Bon là j'avoue j'ai coupé la scène histoire de laisser libre court à votre imagination jusqu'à le semaine prochaine :D

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé! :D j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous avez hâte de lire la suite !

A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

:D

MERCI! pour tout vos messages, vos commentaires et vos ressentis! C'est juste le meilleur cadeau que je puisse recevoir !

Je suis super heureuse que vous aimiez autant ce couple et je suis ravie que vous ayez remarqué le réalisme que j'ai essayé d'influer à leur histoire !

Bref merci et Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? feinta Erik en souriant d'un air faussement calme.

\- Juste ce qu'il faut, répondit Charles en essuyant sa bouche au dos de sa main. Tu as ce qu'il faut pour te brosser les dents ? Sinon, j'ai un stock de brosses.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'amants qui les ont oubliés ?

\- C'est ça. Ou alors je suis tellement organisé pour l'année à venir, que j'ai déjà acheté plusieurs brosses à dents.

Erik sourit un peu plus.

\- Oui ? demanda Charles en répondant à son sourire en croisant son regard dans la glace surplombant le lavabo.

\- Je ne pensais pas être aussi excité à l'idée de parler de brosse à dent avec toi.

\- … « Excité » ? rougit Charles.

Le feu, qui monta aux joues, descendit progressivement dans sa gorge et gagne les épaules du brun.

\- Je l'ai dit il me semble…

\- Oui… Alors, une brosse à dent ?

Erik se détacha du chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, pour s'approcher de Charles.

\- Volontiers.

Erik avait marché droit sur Charles. Ils étaient face à face, presque torse contre torse. Charles sentit sa rougeur se répandre un peu plus sur le reste de son corps. Il se racla la gorge et détourna ses yeux pour réussir à s'arracher au magnétisme grandissant du blond. Il ouvrit un petit placard et donna une brosse à dent encore emballée à Erik.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, marmonna Charles en s'écartant du lavabo. Je vais… Heum… Je vais préparer le lit, oui… voilà…

Erik surveilla Charles, en regardant son reflet dans le miroir, tout en se lavant les dents avec sa brosse neuve. Charles encore un peu dans la lune, se cogna deux fois le pied dans le lit, tandis qu'il dépliait les couvertures et remontait les oreillers. Charles passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour repousser sur l'arrière de son crâne, ses mèches désordonnées. Il essayait de se donner une contenance, d'avoir l'air détendu et serein, cependant Erik ne s'y trompait pas : il était nerveux. Charles avait-il lu dans l'esprit d'Erik ? Avait-il connaissance de sa lecture dans l'escalier ? Erik jeta un coup d'œil plus appuyé par-dessus son épaule, Charles était trop adorablement maladroit pour avoir farfouillé dans sa tête. Non, si c'était le cas, il poserait des questions et Erik le saurait… Charles était juste très nerveux, parce qu'Erik lui faisait de l'effet et qu'il redoutait quelque peu le moment du couché. Pour tout avouer, Erik aussi était nerveux. Il acheva de se rincer la bouche et s'encouragea d'un regard dans la glace. Il éteignit la lumière sans toucher à l'interrupteur et gagna la chambre. Charles avait enfilé un haut de pyjama à bouton, le genre de pyjama que portaient les gens sérieux et les papys. Étrangement cela ne calma pas du tout les ardeurs d'Erik, cela eut même pour effet de l'exciter d'avantage.

\- Je ne pense pas que mes pyjamas t'aillent, mais si tu veux je peux aller en emprunter chez Hank ou Logan…

\- Sans façon…

La voix d'Erik était suave et chaude. Il fit une pause avant de continuer :

\- Je vais me débrouiller… Et « Logan » ? Logan a une chambre ici ?

\- Oui, depuis peu je l'avoue.

Erik fronça les sourcils pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir de nous avant d'avoir rejoint son époque où je ne sais plus quoi…

\- C'est moi qui suis allé le chercher il y a quelques temps.

\- Charles…

Le brun entendit le reproche formulé dans l'intonation d'Erik.

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est trop tôt pour lui, mais, j'avais besoin de son aide.

\- Et je n'aurai pas pu faire l'affaire ?

Charles leva son regard bleu profond vers Erik. Oui, Erik aurait largement fait l'affaire, cependant, il aurait été incapable de lui demander son aide au vu de la manière dont il était parti et surtout des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Si…Mais je… Enfin, tu vois, je ne… Si je ne m'étais pas rendu à ce point ivre, je n'aurai jamais composé ton numéro par erreur…

\- Et je t'en remercie… Donc Logan a un pied à terre dans le manoir, sans s'y trouver ?

\- Oui, il sillonne le pays pour trouver des jeunes mutants en difficulté. Il a déjà ramené dans nos murs, trois jeunes qui avaient été rejeté par leur famille. Lorsque leurs pouvoirs apparaissent beaucoup de parents sont dépassés, ils ont peurs et… Ils finissent à la rue. Logan s'occupe de les retrouver, ces enfants perdus, il les accompagne jusqu'ici et après je me charge de leur prouver que leur don n'est pas une malédiction.

\- Et pour ça, tu es très doué, reconnu Erik.

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les âmes perdues…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Erik avait tout à fait saisit qu'il parlait de lui. Leur première rencontre… Aquatique et déjà fusionnelle. Charles avait sauté tout habillé sur lui, au beau milieu de l'océan, s'agrippant à sa poitrine et rentrant dans son esprit avec un message de paix. Oui, c'était Charles : le sauveur que l'on attendait plus et qui vous convainc que vous pouvez faire le meilleur, même si vous êtes destiné au pire. Charles avait cette faculté extraordinaire de voir la meilleure part en chaque personne…S'il avait réussi à trouver et prouver qu'Erik n'était pas un monstre… Alors que le monde le rejetait, oui, il n'y avait que lui pour faire ça !

Erik fit naître un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres, Charles le trouva irrésistible.

\- Devenir mutant, c'est comme faire son « coming-out », sourit- un peu plus le blond.

\- Oui… Et je ne pensais pas à mon âge devoir recommencer.

Charles sourit et monta dans le lit.

\- Recommencer ? releva Erik et retirant son haut tout en suivant le regard du brun sur son torse.

\- Eh bien… Oui, avec toi, marmonna Charles sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux des abdos parfait d'Erik.

\- Moi…Oh… Tu veux dire, devenir gay ? finit par assembler dans son crâne Erik qui n'arrivait plus très bien à se concentrer en regardant l'expression d'extase contenue du brun.

\- Oui, souffla Charles.

\- Tu es devenu gay ?

\- Avec ce qu'on a fait ensemble je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

\- Tu peux être « Erikophile » !

\- Et toi Charlophile ?

\- Pourquoi pas, murmura Erik en baissant son pantalon prenant grand soin de garder son sexe encore hors de vue.

Les yeux du brun se perdirent entre le nombril d'Erik et ses cuisses.

\- Il n'y a aucun autre homme sur cette terre avec qui je voudrais coucher, continua de dire Erik sur un ton très suave et bas.

\- …aucun ? fit la petite voix de Charles alors qu'il avançait sur le matelas en direction d'Erik.

\- Il n'y a que toi, qui me donne envie de…

 _Bander._

Erik pensa si fort le mot, qu'il percuta le télépathe de plein fouet et relança sa rougeur ardente.

\- Tu es tellement désirable quand tu es comme ça, chuchota Erik tandis que Charles se trouvait à présent devant lui.

Le brun était assis sur le rebord du lit, le blond debout devant lui. Tous les deux le souffle court, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils attendaient, suspendu dans l'espace les secondes avant l'attaque. Charles en avait des frissons, mais il se sentait sûr de lui, en sécurité et trop à l'étroit dans son bas de pyjama pour trop réfléchir à la question. Erik mourrait d'envie de s'emparer des lèvres pourpre de Charles, de le plaquer sur le lit et de lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à personne. Oui, il en crèverait s'il ne pourrait le faire, c'était certain !

La main d'Erik se perdit dans les cheveux de Charles dans une caresse tendre et souple. Le brun se laissa faire, savourant le contact avec la paume chaude et puissante du blond. Charles avança son visage contre le ventre d'Erik et déposa ses lèvres, juste sous le nombril, là où naissait un filet de poils blond qui s'intensifiait en descendant. Erik frissonna, la bouche de Charles suivit la progression de poils jusqu'à la limite du sous-vêtement du blond. Il sentait l'odeur salé de la peau d'Erik, c'était électrisant, interdit, sensuel. La hampe d'Erik était tendue, étirant le tissu de façon ostentatoire aux yeux de Charles. Il déglutit tandis que les pouces d'Erik s'enfonçaient dans son boxer pour faire descendre doucement l'élastique. C'était tout à fait érotique et les sens de Charles étaient à fleur de peau. Son regard s'accrocha à la chair rouge vif qui pointait hors du boxer. Le sexe d'Erik était impressionnant, appétissant et vraiment très attirant. Charles approcha sa bouche et son souffle chaud embrasa un peu plus le membre d'Erik. Le boxer tomba aux pieds du blond qui s'en dégagea rapidement. Charles était nerveux, les doigts d'Erik défirent les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama, un à un, enflammant au passage la peau du brun. Il lui retira son haut sans le quitter des yeux. D'un geste doux de la main il invita Charles à s'allonger. Ils improvisaient, au gré de leurs envies, en fonction de ce qui les attirait chez l'autre et ce soir, Erik mourrait d'envie de mettre Charles nu avec délicatesse. Une fois le brun le dos au matelas, il se pencha pour lui retirer lentement son pantalon dévoilant à son tour un sexe durcit par l'excitation grandissante. L'air de la pièce était brûlant, leur semblaient-ils. Erik s'avança sur lui, le surplombant, dominant la situation de son corps musclé et gorgé de désir. Charles leva une main et alla accueillir les lèvres d'Erik avec son pouce, avant de lever son visage et de l'inviter à un baiser plus prononcé.

C'était comme si les digues avaient sautés en eux et soudain la douceur et la lenteur se dissipa pour laisser place à des volutes de plaisir et de pulsions rapide, impatientes et impeccables.

La bouche de Charles s'ouvrit largement, invitant la langue d'Erik à y prendre place. Le blond fondit sur lui comme un oiseau de proie et l'embrassa sauvagement, mordant, léchant, possédant, s'imposant. Ils gémissaient, tandis que leurs corps s'impatientaient un peu plus. Dans l'esprit d'Erik sa lecture lui revînt et Charles, sans y prêter attention, entrevit ce qu'il avait l'intention d'accomplir. Il ferma les yeux. Charles essaya de chasser l'appréhension, après tout, il en mourrait d'envie. Erik avait l'air de savoir comme s'y prendre et Charles aurait mentit en disant qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Oui, il voulait essayer et sa peur de la taille du sexe d'Erik était, non pas passé, mais moins dense que le matin. Il avait eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de ce faite, d'anticiper cet instant. Maintenant il n'aspirait plus qu'à ça : qu'Erik entre en lui et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Erik hésitait à rompre le baiser pour commencer à préparer Charles, il ne voulait pas de refus, il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il voulait… lui faire l'amour, profondément, le sentir autour de lui, le faire gémir, comme personne auparavant et le voir jouir encore et encore.

\- Fais-le, souffla le télépathe tandis qu'Erik le mordait dans le cou.

Ils se regardèrent, interrompant ce qu'ils faisaient. Erik su que Charles avait lu en lui. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur, non, il l'invitait à commencer.

\- Tu en as envie ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? sourit Charles dans un petit rire nerveux.

Erik sourit. Le moment était à la fois excitant, beau et un peu maladroit.

\- C'est comme une première fois, dit Charles en matérialisant par mots les pensées précipitées d'Erik.

Le blond sourit encore plus et décida de se laisser porter par le moment, d'oublier le reste et de se fier à son instinct et sa lecture – quoique un peu trop détaillée-.

\- Charles…

Erik l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable, avant de lécher un premier doigt. Il abaissa ensuite son index humide tout contre la peau nue et tendre de Charles. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la respiration rapide. Erik poussa doucement et son doigt entra sans difficulté dans l'antre étroite et brûlante du brun. Charles cessa de respirer durant trois seconde avant d'adresser un sourire encourageant à Erik. La salive aidait à rendre le mouvement d'entrée du second doigt plus acceptable, ce qui n'empêcha pas Charles de gémir légèrement en sentant son corps s'étirer pour la première fois de cette manière. Ses ongles se logèrent dans la chair d'Erik.

\- Han…

\- Ça va ?

\- Ne t'arrête pas…

Erik parsema le visage de Charles de milliers de baisers enflammés, cueillant ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières. Deux doigts et Charles tremblait déjà beaucoup. Si l'index était rentré sans difficulté, le second avec un léger soubresaut, le troisième ne donna pas de répit à Charles, qui gémit fortement la bouche grande ouverte, en quête d'air, le corps cambré le brun vit au travers de ses paupières baissées le regard anxieux d'Erik. Charles remonta sur un coude et embrassa férocement Erik.

\- C'est… très bon, souffla-t-il pour encourager le blond à continuer les préparatifs.

Les yeux d'Erik regagnèrent en intensité et il bougea ses doigts en Charles, lui arrachant à nouveau des gémissements dont il ignorait tout. Il essayait de mémoriser les expressions profondément intimes que lui montrait Charles. C'était le plus beau cadeau, le plus sincère partage. Ils ne jouaient plus, ils vivaient l'instant avec vérité.

\- … ça… suffit… Viens, gémit Charles qui n'en pouvait plus d'être mis au supplice de la sorte.

Erik n'en demandait pas plus, lui aussi mourait d'envie de retirer ses doigts et de prendre possession du corps de Charles. Ils s'installèrent un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, Charles les cuisses écartées, Erik entre les genoux du brun, penché sur lui. Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre et pour toute musique leur respirations, qui n'étaient pas encore des halètements impatients. Ils s'embrassèrent encore lorsqu'Erik guida son sexe au bord de l'entrée. Charles souleva ses hanches et sans force, progressivement, Erik pénétra son télépathe.

\- Erik ! s'écria le brun alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre à son maximum.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle… déferlante. Non, jamais ! La chair d'Erik dure, puissante, était en lui, il l'entourait de son corps, il était lié à Erik. Il se sentit remplit, il avait l'impression d'être comblé, il était dans un lieu situé entre la douleur et le plaisir extrême. Charles eut la certitude, qu'il y aurait un avant et un après. Non, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette sensation, de ce plein bonheur.

Erik gémit, Charles était étroit, brûlant. C'était un tel plaisir d'avoir son sexe comprimé de cette manière dans le corps du brun. Il se contenait, il attendait que Charles s'habitue à sa présence en lui. La pénétration c'était faite avec douceur, respect, mais là… La bête qui dormait en Erik s'était réveillée et il brûlait de faire gémir, de faire crier Charles de plaisir.

C'est Charles qui bougea le premier, il noua ses chevilles ensemble aux creux des reins d'Erik, inclinant son bassin pour accueillir plus profondément le blond en lui. Erik ne s'y trompa pas, il débuta un va et vient lent, humidifiant à nouveau leurs chairs avec un peu de salive pour permettre à leur corps de s'aimer sans souffrir. Charles gémit lorsque le sexe d'Erik entra en contact pour la première fois avec le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Il vit trouble et lâcha un demi-cri avant de se couvrir la bouche de la main, au deuxième coup. Erik sourit comme un beau diable et recommença plus fort, ne pouvant se contenter d'un si petite cri. Charles cria avant de planter sa bouche contre celle d'Erik, aspirant sa langue, ses lèvres, sa bouche toute entière. Le plaisir consuma la douleur et il n'y avait plus que le mouvement qui les reliait l'un et l'autre. Les fesses d'Erik se contractaient à chaque nouvel assaut, les jambes de Charles l'attiraient de plus en plus en lui et bientôt ils étaient couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Charles gémissait, criait, Erik grognait, tandis qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien et qu'il accélérait encore et encore. Les coups étaient puissants, rudes, profonds, impétueux et ravageurs. Plus Erik allait au creux de Charles, moins ils arrivaient à respirer. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres, respiraient, leurs yeux s'étaient perdus de vu. Le plaisir les comblait à un tel point. Le lit sous eux suppliait, grinçait. Charles était agrippé à Erik, les yeux révulsé sous l'intense plaisir. Erik criait à son tour tandis que ses ondulations devenaient de vrais coups de butoirs. Ils se mordaient, s'embrassaient, haletaient, ensemble, oui, ils étaient ensemble, plus vivant que jamais, plus heureux.

Erik répétait en boucle le même mot : « Charles ». Il saisit la main du brun dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces, entremêlant leurs doigts, s'unissant un peu plus. Charles reçu son orgasme comme un coup de massue. Il sentit son sexe éclater tandis que le plaisir montait de ses entrailles et le vidait de toute force, déversant une plénitude inégalée. Il retomba sur le matelas traversé d'un courant électrique incontrôlable. Erik en sentant le corps de Charles convulser autour de son sexe, cumulé à son propre plaisir, il ne tînt pas une seconde de plus. Il jouit d'une manière incroyable, sentant ses propres limites être repoussées à des milliards de kilomètres. Il était comme prit dans une tempête. Sa respiration se bloqua et il trembla en lâchant un hurlement grave, qui fit frissonner Charles jusqu'aux os. Erik s'affaissait de tout son poids sur le brun. Cœur contre cœur, plaisir contre désir, respiration et halètements, gémissements et soupirs. Ils étaient comblés au-delà des mots, bien au-dessus de tout.

Charles était épuisé, le poids du corps d'Erik ne l'écrasait pas, non, il le tenait au chaud, il le protégeait. Peu à peu, ils retrouvèrent des respirations plus posées. La nuit était bien entamée. Ils sentaient le sommeil poindre et aucun ne lutta. Erik sortit délicatement de Charles, sans pour autant s'enlever de lui. Ils s'endormirent peu après. Leurs mains toujours étroitement entrelacées sur les draps froissés.

* * *

C'est la sonnerie qui tira du sommeil Charles, non pas celle des cours, car le samedi il n'y avait pas classe, mais celle du téléphone, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, le jour était levé depuis un moment d'après l'ombre des meubles dans la pièce. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Erik dormait à poing fermé la bouche entrouverte sur la poitrine du brun. Charles ne voulait pas bouger, briser leur premier vrai réveil après une nuit de sexe et… d'amour ? Mais si le téléphone de sa chambre résonnait ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne.

Le brun étira son bras au-dessus de sa tête et attrapa après quelques étirements fastidieux le combiner qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

\- Allô ? fit d'une voix chuchotante le brun.

\- Prof', pourquoi vous chuchotez ? demanda Logan de sa voix trahissant la présence d'un cigare entre ses dents.

\- Pour rien…

\- Il y a un intrus ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Logan.

\- Non, non, c'est juste que…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna Erik en levant son menton de la poitrine de Charles.

\- C'est qui ça ?! s'exclama Logan franchement étonné et inquiet.

Erik fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, il trouva Charles au téléphone, les cheveux défaits, le regard encore chargé de sommeil et une expression désolée accroché aux lèvres.

\- Prof' ? demanda Logan d'une voix où pointa un début d'inquiétude plus prononcé.

\- Tout, tout va bien… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu appelles ? Il est encore tôt !

\- Bientôt onze heure…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Charles alors qu'Erik lui caressait la courbe de l'épaule avec le bout de ses doigts paresseux. Il est déjà onze heures !

\- Prof' ? Tout va bien ?

\- C'est qui ? demanda Erik d'une voix un peu enrouée.

\- C'est Logan, oui je vais bien…

\- Avec qui vous parlez si bas alors ?!

\- Logan, ça ne te…

Erik saisit le combiné des mains de Charles et se l'appropria.

\- Salut chaton, sourit Erik heureux de pouvoir narguer quelques instants une veille connaissance.

\- Vous êtes qui putain ? ! s'écria Logan dans un hérissement totale.

Charles essaya de récupérer le téléphone, mais Erik le tenait fermement et son sourire fini par dissuader le brun d'essayer de l'emporter sur lui.

\- Un vieux copain, répondit Erik en se redressant pour être plus à son aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Prof' ?

\- Rien qu'il n'ait refusé, s'amusa un peu plus le blond.

\- Erik, arrête tes bêtises et rends-moi…

Erik leva le téléphone et embrassa doucement Charles avant d'écouter à nouveau la voix grondante de Logan. En effet, il n'avait pas changé, les mêmes inflexions de voix, les mêmes imprécations, c'était comme s'il était dans la même pièce.

\- Tu voulais lui dire quoi au juste ? questionna Erik en essayant de rester sérieux.

\- Bordel je n'vais pas te parler à toi putain ! Je te jure quand je rentre, si t'es encore là, je te botte tellement fort le cul, que tu pourras plus marcher pendant une semaine !

\- Là, c'est plutôt l'état de Charles…

\- Hein ?!

Charles soupira la tête entre ses mains. Il n'entendait pas ce que disait Logan, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'user de son don pour savoir que cette réflexion était tout à fait déplacée ! Erik riait. Charles bondit sur lui et lui arracha le combiné en le plaquant sous lui.

\- Logan, ne fait pas attention à ce prétentieux !

\- Prof' ? C'est qui !

\- C'est… Erik.

\- C'est lui Lehnsherr ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est lui votre crush ? Ce petit connard à la grande gueule ?!

\- Logan… pourquoi tu appelles ? tenta de tempérer Charles tandis qu'Erik prenait un malin plaisir à mordiller la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait avoir couché sous lui.

\- Vous dire que j'en ai deux nouveaux et qu'on rentre demain.

\- Très bien…

\- Prof, quand je rentre je lui botte le cul, peu importe qu'il soit ou non votre plan cul !

\- Logan !

\- On n'me parle pas comme ça !

\- Tu es bien trop impulsif et… Outch ! Erik, ne mord pas là !

\- Je serais rentré ce soir ! décréta Logan en raccrochant plus déterminé que jamais.

Charles reposa le téléphone sur son socle avant de rouler pour libérer Erik.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda le blond en s'appropriant la main de Charles pour y planter des baisers.

\- Quel besoin tu avais de le provoquer comme ça ? Il n'est pas le Logan que tu as connu il y a dix ans. Celui-ci est torturé, tourmenté et franchement très impulsif.

\- Des reproches avant le petit déjeuner ?

\- Non, un constat… Je ne veux pas de tensions au manoir. Il rentre ce soir et je pense qu'il voudra avoir une conversation avec toi…

\- Moi aussi …

\- Ah ? A propos de quel sujet ? s'étonna le brun en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux.

\- Je voudrais savoir s'il…

Charles attendait la suite de la phrase.

\- … S'il se bat toujours aussi mal.

\- Erik, qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment me dire ?

\- Rien… mais je meurs de faim !

\- Pas étonnant il est onze heures,

Charles accepta ce changement de discussion, si Erik ne voulait plus en parler pour l'instant, rien ne servait de le brusquer.

\- Je ne parlais pas de nourriture conventionnelle…

Charles rougit d'un seul coup. La voix d'Erik s'était faite tout à coup beaucoup plus badine.

\- Erik, je… je me remets à peine de notre nuit, je ne suis pas…

Le blond attira la bouche de Charles à lui, le faisant taire et l'embrasant des pieds à la tête. Oui, il comprenait, il n'y avait pas été de main morte et Charles devait souffrir, même s'il ne disait rien.

\- Et des baisers ? C'est envisageable ? demanda Erik en plongeant son regard dans celui de Charles.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi se priver ?

\- Il est plus de onze heures, je ne suis pas du genre à traîner au lit aussi tard.

\- Moi non plus, mais pour toi, j'accepte de faire une concession !

Charles laissa échapper un rire franc. Il riait coincé dans les bras d'Erik, tous les deux nus, sous les draps froissés d'une nuit longue et sensuelle.

\- Alors que suggères-tu, une fois que nous serons levés ? questionna Charles en acceptant volontiers la myriade de baisers que lui donnait Erik.

\- Quelqu'un m'a parlé de pâtes à l'ananas…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum-hum, acquiesça le blond en mordillant tendrement le lobe d'oreille de Charles.

\- Et après ce repas ? chuchota le brun gagné par l'intimité de leur conversation.

\- Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'être avec toi.

\- Je ne te savais pas si romantique.

\- Je ne le suis pas… Je parlais de sexe !

Ils rirent à nouveau blottit l'un contre l'autre. La bouche d'Erik trouva celle de Charles et leurs rires se turent pour laisser place à des gémissements à peine audible.

On tambourina à la porte.

\- On fait comme si on n'entendait rien, suggéra Erik en rabattant sur eux une couverture étouffant quelque peu le martèlement.

Les coups se répétèrent encore et encore. Charles soupira, Erik se redressa.

\- On ne peut JAMAIS avoir la paix ici ?! s'écria Erik en se levant pour aller lui-même ouvrir à l'importun.

\- Erik ! s'exclama Charles en quittant à son tour le lit en toute hâte.

\- Oui ?

\- Mets ça voyons !

Le télépathe jeta dans sa direction un peignoir de chambre bordeaux et molletonné. Erik l'attrapa au vol et le regarda l'air de dire : « Tu penses RÉELLEMENT que je vais porter ça ? », cependant voir Charles les joues rouges, le corps pâle s'activant à cacher sa nudité… Erik soupira brièvement et passa le peignoir tandis qu'à la porte le tambourinement s'intensifiait. Le blond ouvrit dans un large appel d'air la porte, une fois qu'il c'était assuré que Charles avait passé un pantalon. Il tomba nez à nez avec Raven qui arborait un superbe sourire narquois.

\- Oh ma chère vous êtes splendide en bleue, fit Erik d'un ton faussement dégagé.

\- Et vous mon bon ami, si j'avais su que les peignoirs de papy vous allez si bien, je vous l'aurai suggéré pour nos petits jeux !

Charles essaya d'ignorer simplement cette réplique qui référençait clairement leur passé ensembles.

\- Que nous vaut le déplaisir matinal de ta venue ? enchaîna l'air de rien Erik en gardant toujours férocement la porte interdisant l'accès à Raven.

\- Eh bien figurez-vous, continua sur le même accent condescendant la jeune femme. Figurez-vous que je dois parler à mon frère d'affaire concernant SON école !

Le télépathe arriva, il portait un pantalon clair et un haut foncé, il était toujours pieds nus et tenait dans sa main droite sa paire de chaussette.

\- Je t'écoutes Rav', bonjour ! dit-il en se glissant sous le bras qu'Erik tendait pour tenir la porte ouverte.

\- J'ai un souci avec Scott…

\- C'est un garçon un peu turbulent, mais tout à fait gentil, expliqua Charles. Tu sais c'est « Cyclope », tu l'as vu en action en Egypte.

\- Ah oui… Le laser oculaire, se remémora Erik.

\- Il vole les petites culottes des filles, coupa court Raven pour briser net l'image de garçon « turbulent mais gentil » de Scott.

\- Il quoi ?! s'étrangla Charles.

Erik éclata de rire devant l'expression sincèrement choqué du brun.

\- Ah oui, ton élève modèle est un petit pervers, hum-hum, je vois tout à fait le genre Charles ! Tu as toujours eut un faible pour les détraqué… Non Raven, ne t'avise pas de faire la moindre remarque sur moi, sinon, je me ferais un plaisir d'évoquer comment vous vous êtes rencontrés !

La jeune femme referma aussi sec sa bouche, laissant mourir sur sa langue la réplique acerbe qu'elle destinait à Erik.

\- Tu es certaine de ça ? ne cessait de s'étonner Charles ?

\- Oui, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux cette nuit ! Parce que figurez-vous que mes voisins de chambre, un couple de pervers, genre adolescents en rut, s'est envoyé en l'air et sans ménager leur efforts, ni les sons - Merci beaucoup - DU coup je me suis levée pour aller lire un peu en bas, après une bonne heure, quand le calme était revenu – il était plus que temps - j'ai surprit notre cher Cyclope en caleçon, qui revenait de la buanderie avec un petit butin fort intéressant. Pris sur le fait, j'ai fouillé sa chambre. Oui, Charles j'ai fouillé son petit univers privé et j'ai dégoté ça !

Raven leur montra alors le contenu de ses mains : six petites culottes aux motifs floraux ou couleurs flashy. Le sourire d'Erik s'étira un peu plus sur sa bouche dévoilant une double rangée de dents parfaitement droites. Charles était atterré, jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer que Scott, je jeune frère d'Alex, fasse de genre de chose ! Raven fourra dans les mains de son frère la petite collection le brun mal à l'aise avec ses tissus bien trop intime, se retrouva un peu ridicule.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, finit-il par dire. Et on va rendre tout ça à leur propriétaire…

\- « On » ? répéta Raven mimant d'avoir mal entendu.

\- … Je vais aller rendre tout ça…

\- Je ne veux pas rater ça ! s'exclama Erik heureux comme un gamin le matin de Noël.

\- Je vais avant tout discuter avec Scott, seul à seul, répondit le brun sans réussir à quitter des yeux les culottes qui emplissaient ses mains.

\- Reviens vite ! sourit Erik.

Charles fit la grimace et parti en direction de la chambre de Scott. Raven resta devant Erik et sourit à son tour.

\- Tu t'es donné du mal cette nuit, dit d'un petit ton amusé la jeune femme bleue en prenant une pose moins agressive.

\- Merci, j'y ai mis du cœur, fit Erik dans un faux sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Raven plaça son pied dans l'entrebâillement et stoppa net la course du bois. Elle sourit un peu plus et s'invita dans la chambre de Charles. Erik agacé la laissa faire son petit tour. Elle regarda le lit avec insistance, comme si elle s'attendait à y revoir la scène qui s'y était déroulé durant la nuit.

\- Donc, tu as enfin réussit à coucher avec Charles…

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'entamer cette conversation avec toi.

\- Depuis le temps que tu louchais sur lui…

\- Parce que tu avais remarqué ? nargua Erik.

\- Oui, avant même que toi tu ne t'en aperçoives. Je m'en doutais, mais depuis le voyage en Egypte je n'avais plus le moindre doute.

\- Et d'après toi qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu l'aimes.

Erik resta interdit debout, les bras croisés, les pieds fermement ancré dans le sol, il refusait de se laisser découvrir de la sorte.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que mon abruti de « grand frère » t'aime aussi… Le tout est de savoir dans combien de temps vous allez finir par vous haïr à nouveau.

Le blond serra la mâchoire. C'était une de ses craintes en effet. Charles et lui avaient des points de vues divergentes sur la situation mutante et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était prêt à faire des concessions ! Raven, comme souvent, avait vu juste. Elle s'assit dans un petit rebond sur le bord du matelas.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

\- Non.

\- Je vais tout de même te le donner, parce que je t'aime bien et que tu es important aux yeux de Charles.

\- …

\- Laissez de côté vos différents, ça ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher ce qu'il y a entre vous pour une guéguerre stupide. Ni lui, ni toi n'avez tout à fait raison, ou tout à fait tords.

\- Une leçon de morale de la part d'une ancienne terroriste !

\- Justement, moi, j'ai changé… J'ai entendu votre nuit d'amour et je pense que tout l'étage en a profité également, personne n'est dupe ici, tous les élèves et professeurs y comprit, on saisit, la nature de ta présence ici. Depuis des années vous vous tournez autour, il était temps de sauter le cap !

\- …

\- Tu ne dis rien ? C'est quand j'ai touché juste que j'arrive à te faire taire… Erik, Charles t'aime également, ça crève les yeux.

\- Merci de gâcher une potentiel déclaration d'amour entre lui et moi.

\- Ne prend pas tes grands airs avec moi ! Tu le sais !

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau en silence.

\- Il… il ne supporterait pas que tu le quittes.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Tu vas rester vivre ici alors ? Tu vas devenir un professeur et vivre de façon rangé ?

Erik grimaça. Non, ici, ce n'était pas sa place. Professeur lui ? Non merci ! Pour écouter les états d'âmes d'adolescents, ou préparer des cours à la con, très peu pour lui.

\- Alors, quel avenir pour vous deux ? continua Raven.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire ?! On vient juste de commencer une relation, toi tu me parles de m'établir à vie ici !

\- Je te prépare aux espoirs de Charles !

\- Il n'est pas stupide au point de croire que je voudrais rester !

\- Alors tu proposes quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas ! Voilà ! Je n'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il compte plus pour moi que tout le reste ! Que je le place en haut de mes priorités !

Raven sembla satisfaite, c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Erik essayait de juguler la colère qui menaçait d'éclater. De quoi ce mêlait-elle à la fin ?!

\- Erik, j'ai vu comment tu regardes Charles et réciproquement… J'ai également entendu vos ébats… ce n'était pas comme pour nous, ou pour tes autres passades… Si vous rompez, aucun des deux ne pourra s'en remettre. Charles m'aura, mais toi, tu es seul…

\- En faites tu t'inquiètes pour moi c'est ça ?! rétorqua Erik avec hargne.

\- Oui. Tu es… mon ami.

Erik resta silencieux, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça !

\- Je veux votre bonheur, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire en connaissant votre passé, alors, voilà mon dernier conseil…

\- Bah voyons, marmonna le blond exaspéré.

\- Fait des concessions, il en fera également, vivez simplement et soyez heureux. J'ai gâché ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre nous et tu y étais pour beaucoup, mais… Je ne regrette pas, tu es un homme bon, malgré tes nombreux défauts et Charles te mérite. Ne perdez pas ce qui vous rend unique et heureux…

Raven se leva elle caressa le bras d'Erik en passant devant lui.

\- Une dernière chose : faites moins de bruit ! Les célibataires vivent généralement assez mal, d'entendre le bonheur des autres, surtout quand ils jouissent aussi fort !

Elle referma la porte sur ses dernières paroles et laissa Erik seul dans son peignoir de chambre, la colère refluant et les mots résonnant en lui. Non, elle n'était pas prophète et oui, Erik ferait des efforts…

Charles l'aimait-il vraiment aussi profondément qu'elle le disait ?

Il frémit.

Et qu'en était-il de lui-même ? Oui, il aimait Charles Xavier ! Il l'aimait à s'en donner mal au cœur et au ventre. Il était donc si transparent ? Charles l'avait vu ? Lu ? Ressenti ? Ou pour lui n'est-ce qu'une passion éphémère ? Non, pas Charles, une personne aussi flegmatique, sensible et surtout pondérée comme lui ne se donnait pas à ce point sans réel et profond sentiment. Il ne pouvait en résulter qu'une chose : ils s'aimaient l'un et l'autre avec la même intensité et l'égale valeur… Erik avait l'impression que cette rage et cette amertume qu'il avait développé au fils des ans pour Charles avait été vidé d'un trait et à la place, dans ce trou béant de son âme autre chose s'y était déversé. Oui, il n'envisageait pas un avenir sans aimer Charles… Mais il n'envisageait pas non plus demeurer à vie ici !

Erik chassa ses pensées lourdes et flottantes qui naviguaient dans son esprit et embrumaient son cerveau. Il voulait clarifier les choses, néanmoins, il ne voulait pas forcer cette discussion à naître. Non, il ne forcerait plus les choses ! Charles méritait que l'on prenne le temps, que tout s'installe progressivement. Il voulait lui offrir ce luxe, ne pas l'abreuver avec des mots d'amour trop prématuré. Il prendrait peur, pour le moment ils se laissaient porter l'un et l'autre par la douce folie des dernières heures. L'euphorie et le bonheur étaient là ! Erik n'avait plus éprouvé ces émotions depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié la saveur délicate…

* * *

Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je suis IMPATIENTE de vous lire!

Je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre, autant pour la conversation avec Logan qu'avec Raven, et surtout j'espère que le lemon a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !

A très vite !


	5. Chapter 5

Hellooooo tout le monde ! :D

Wahhh MERCIIII pour tout vos commentaires que j'ai reçu ça me fait très chaud au cœur et j'ai été plus que ravie de voir à quel point vous avez aimé leur "première" fois et la discussion Erik-Logan et Erik-Raven :D

Bon moins de blabla et plus d'action :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Durant ses pérégrinations mentale, il s'était lavé, habillé, tirant de son maigre sac de voyage, fait à la va vite, un pantalon et haut unis, gris. S'il comptait rester quelque temps de plus, il devrait fatalement faire quelques emplettes, car porter des survêtements aux couleurs des X-men ne constituerait pas une garde-robe suffisante !

Il se rasa, prenant grand soin de ne pas se couper avec les lames très affûtées que possédait Charles. Ensuite il s'attarda face à son reflet et se parfuma d'un jet rapide sur la poitrine. Il espérait que Charles aurait bientôt fini de régler le problème avec le pervers de Scott… Voler les culottes des filles du manoir ? Ce mec avait de sérieux soucis ! Erik se dit que s'il avait eu un fils, il l'aurait décapité s'il avait eu vent d'un tel fait à son égard !

\- Erik ? appela Charles de retour dans la chambre.

\- Alors, il va aller en prison pour mineur ? lança d'un ton badin Erik tout en se présentant dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

Erik savait très bien l'effet qu'il dégageait en cet instant : puissant, animal, sexy, il alluma son regard en observant Charles. Le brun resta un vague instant figé dans l'espace-temps à mater ouvertement Erik avant de reprendre le cours de sa vie.

\- Presque… En tout cas, ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus palpitante de l'année…

\- Mais la plus scandaleuse.

\- On dirait que ça t'amuse !

\- Un peu… J'imagine déjà le titre du New York Times : « Les X-men aussi dépravé que leur directeur » !

Charles afficha une expression d'étonnement sincère.

\- Moi ? Dépravé ? Tu veux parler de toi, oui !

\- « … pour lui avouer que je meurs d'envie qu'il me prenne sauvagement… » Ce sont tes propres mots n'est-ce pas ? fit d'un ton goguenard le blond en quittant son poste d'observation pour s'approcher de Charles.

\- D'un homme ivre, seul et…

Charles était de la couleur des pivoines un beau matin de printemps, Erik le trouva adorable et désirable.

\- Et désespéré ? acheva le blond en enroulant ses bras autour de Charles.

\- Désespéré ? répéta le télépathe avec un petit air choqué. Non, je dirais plutôt seul à mourir…

\- Entouré de tous tes élèves, qui rôdent dans l'école ?

\- Seul, sans toi, rectifia Charles un peu pincé.

Un baiser entre eux, les rapprocha et ils se sentirent complété et serein.

\- Faim ? demanda Charles d'un ton plus coulant.

\- En appétit, sourit Erik de toutes ses dents.

\- Alors suis-moi, le repas va bientôt être servit…

\- On parle toujours de cuisine ou de sexe ?

Charles se détacha de l'étreinte ferme d'Erik en souriant. Ils quittèrent la chambre et retournèrent au réfectoire, qui était encore calme et silencieux. La sonnerie retentit peu après qu'ils se furent servit à manger. Ils mangèrent en discutant des quelques mois qui les avaient séparés depuis Apocalypse. Erik raconta son périple dans le Sud des Etats-Unis, son voyage permanent, puis son point de chute à Phénix, sa vie au motel – sans évoquer ses conquêtes d'un soir pour lui tenir compagnie et apaiser la soif de son corps- ses petits boulots, sa volonté de se ressourcer. Charles écoutait, il connaissait déjà tout ça, mais il ne se voyait pas avouer à Erik qu'il l'espionnait depuis des mois avec le Cerebro ! Erik avait eu besoin de ce temps seul avec lui pour faire le point. Faire son deuil de la vie de famille qu'il avait connu en Pologne, de sa femme, de sa fille… Il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rage dans une petite ville minable, qu'il avait traversé un soir de déprime sévère… Il avait épongé ce passé si douloureux et puis… Peu à peu, il c'était aperçu que ce vide dans son âme avait toujours été présent… Qu'il existait avant sa famille et que sans doute, il avait épousé cette femme et eut cette fille pour noyer ce qu'il essayait de combler : Charles. Oui, il avait fait table rase et au final la seule chose qui le faisait rester dans ce foutu pays c'était : Charles ! En réalité, depuis un bon moment c'était : Charles sa raison, son carburant, sa volonté… Bien entendu il n'en pipa pas un mot durant le repas, se contentant d'écouter à son tour le brun lui raconter comme il avait repris en main l'institut après sa destruction et reconstruction. L'accueil de nouveaux éléments forts tel que Tornade et ce petit à l'allure déguindé : « Vif argent ». D'ailleurs ce gamin, plus âgé que la moyenne, ne cessait de lever le nez de son assiette pour regarder fort peu furtivement Erik. Le blond n'y prêta pas attention, ou du moins le fit croire, sans doute Peter avait une sorte d'obsession malsaine pour lui… Comme Scott pour les culottes affriolantes ?!

\- Voilà, en sommes, je n'ai rien fait de très exaltant… Si ce n'est repartir sur de nouvelles bases et attendre que mes cheveux repoussent !

\- Ils ont mis du temps ? A repousser je veux dire.

\- Un peu, j'ai cru que j'allais rester chauve à vie ! répondit Charles en passant de façon mimétique sa main dans sa chevelure redevenue épaisse.

\- Tu n'étais pas mal, se souvient Erik dans un demi sourire. Très mature comme allure…

\- Très sévère oui.

\- Egalement, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, susurra Erik en se penchant pour boire dans son verre.

\- Tu ne me préfère pas avec mes cheveux ? souffla Charles sur le même ton de connivence.

\- Si… Car je peux t'empoigner par ta tignasse pendant le sexe, dit d'un ton naturel Erik.

Charles étouffa à moitié avec sa bouchée et Hank recracha aussi sec le contenu de sa bouche face à lui, dans un geyser incontrôlé, déclenchant l'hilarité générale de la salle.

\- Tu nous espionne ma petite boule de poils, s'exclama Erik en donnant une tape sèche entre les omoplates de Hank pour le remettre d'aplomb.

\- Ça va pas de parler de _ça_ à table !

\- Oh, Hank, trouves-toi quelqu'un qui accepte de te dépuceler et passe à autre chose ! Ce sont deux grandes personnes qui discutent là ! Rien de choquant, rien d'interdit.

Hank marmonna entre ses dents une réplique acerbe et calma la montée de poils bleue qui envahissait peu à peu son visage et ses bras. Charles les yeux rouges et la gorge en feu, avala deux grandes gorgées d'eau pour calmer sa toux. Erik caressa tendrement sa cuisse et s'assura qu'il allait bien avant de lancer à Hank un regard de défis. Les deux-là ne s'aiment pas, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le conflit qui opposait Charles et Erik. Non, c'était physique, Hank et Erik ne pouvaient pas se sentir. Ils se toléraient par respect pour Charles, mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se sautent dans les bras ou partent en virée entre hommes tout un week-end

\- Il est des choses, qui doivent rester dans la sphère privée ! répliqua sèchement Hank d'un regard lourd.

\- J'en connais un qui ne s'est pas soulagé depuis longtemps, trop de tension, il faut apprendre à te détendre.

\- Erik, chuchota Charles les oreilles aussi rouge que ses joues.

\- Je ne faisais qu'un constat, répondit tout sourire le blond avant de finir son plat.

La main d'Erik toujours sur la cuisse de Charles, remonta imperceptiblement à son entrejambe. Le brun cessa parfaitement de respirer.

\- Tu veux ton dessert ? demanda Erik avec un petit accent narquois.

\- Je… Je… oui.

La main d'Erik s'installa sur la bosse qui couvait sous la braguette de Charles. Le geste était anodin, invisible aux yeux des autres, mais pour Charles c'était un véritable raz-de-marée. La chaleur qui émanait de la paume d'Erik se transférait sans mal à son sexe qui gonflait rapidement. Si Erik continuait de le toucher de la sorte, il ne pourrait bientôt plus marcher !

\- Je t'ai pris une salade de fruit, dit le blond en revenant de la table des desserts. Il me semble que tu en avais mangé une fois quand on s'est arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute…

\- Tu te souviens du recrutement de Darwin ? demanda sincèrement étonné Charles oubliant quelque instant ce qui grondait dans son corps.

\- Comment oublier ces six heures passés en voiture avec toi ? répondit le plus naturellement du monde Erik.

Charles était sidéré, Erik se souvenais d'un si petit détail : le dessert qu'il avait choisi sur cette aire d'autoroute crasseuse et puante ?! Se rappelait-il aussi des regards appuyé de la jeune adolescente qui les avait servis ? Une blonde aux cheveux très courts, avec un piercing au nez, elle avait dévoré Erik des yeux et Charles avait trouvé cela… dérangeant.

\- Tu ne manges pas ? questionna Erik qui avalait déjà la glace qu'il s'est choisi.

\- Si tu continues à manger autant de glace, tu vas finir par t'empâter, titilla gentiment Charles en prenant une première bouchée de fruits.

\- Pas grave, je ferais du sport de chambre, chuchota Erik pour préserver les oreilles fumantes de Hank.

Le brun rougit de plus belle et la main d'Erik retrouva sa place sur la bosse de son pantalon. Erik mangeait sa glace sans perdre des yeux Charles, il réservait à cette crème glacé un châtiment divin et le brun n'en ratait pas une miette. Raven arriva et s'installa face à eux. Elle les observa une seconde avant de s'apercevoir, que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait remarqué sa venue. Ils étaient bien trop occupé à se chauffer mutuellement avec cette foutue glace vanille éclats de chocolat !

\- Pitié, faites ça en privé, se lamenta Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Très bonne suggestion ! s'exclama Erik en se levant.

Il saisit la main de Charles, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa salade de fruits et l'entraîna à sa suite hors du réfectoire.

\- Mais, on n'a pas…

\- Si, on a fini de manger et je suis certain que Hank se chargera de débarrasser nos assiettes.

\- Erik, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de…

Erik saisit Charles par les épaules te le plaqua contre un mur, en y mettant juste assez de force pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Il l'embrassa, laissa échapper ses mains de son contrôle. Le baiser les dévora tous les deux.

\- On a fini de manger ? questionna Erik le souffle court.

\- Oui-oui, fit Charles les cheveux en batails.

Dans le couloir, un groupe de trois étudiantes gloussèrent en les surprenant dans cette position fort peu ambiguë. Charles se redressa, poussa du plat de la main la poitrine d'Erik, sentant au passage les millions de pulsations qui courraient dans ses veines.

\- Oui ? mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus docte excitant au passage un peu plus Erik.

Le trio gloussa un peu plus et s'en retourna d'où elles venaient, les joues roses et la voix basse. Charles se recoiffa et jeta un regard brûlant à Erik. Celui-ci s'attendait à une salve de réprobation : « Après tout, il était dans une école ici et ils ne devaient pas se donner en spectacle ! », pourtant Charles, resta silencieux une seconde avant de se jeter à nouveau contre la bouche d'Erik, l'étonnant et lui coupant le souffle tout à la fois !

\- Dans la chambre, intima Charles en prenant cette fois-ci l'initiative de prendre Erik par la main pour mieux le guider vers l'étage.

Ils coururent pratiquement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, une fois enfermé dans celle-ci, les vêtements volèrent un peu partout. Ils se regardaient tout en se déshabillant, enfiévré au possible. Alors qu'Erik s'allongeait sur le lit, il fut gêné dans son dos par... quelque chose. Il se retourna et rencontra une boîte de préservatifs flambant neuve, un flacon de gel lubrifiant et une petit note de la main délicate de Raven : « Eclatez-vous bien ! ».

\- Elle est prévoyante ta sœur, s'amusa Erik en gardant en main ses petites trouvailles.

Charles n'était pas à l'humeur de la badinerie, il voulait le faire et il le voulait tout de suite. Erik l'avait allumé, il devait assumer ! Il fondit sur le blond l'embrassant à tout rompre, tout en laissant sa main, devenue plus audacieuse, flirter avec le bas ventre d'Erik.

\- On prend les choses en mains Monsieur Xavier ? demanda Erik totalement grisé par l'attitude envoûtante de Charles.

\- Oui, en main, répondit le brun tout en empoignant fermement le sexe tendu d'Erik.

Ils se regardèrent, Erik n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, que déjà les doigts de Charles faisaient leur office le long de son membre, coupant court à toute forme de tentative de langage. Le brun plus que satisfait de son petit effet, continua ses caresses sur la verge d'Erik, analysant là où il frémissait, où il se mordait les lèvres, et où il tremblait. Il voulait tout connaître de lui pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Erik était à lui en ce moment et il ne comptait pas le laisser lui cacher la moindres de ses émotions, ou expressions lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Parce que oui, Charles, ne baisait pas vulgairement. Charles aimait Erik, il l'aimait au point de se donner entièrement à lui, au point de se laisser aller dans le vide, et si jamais la chute serait rude, rien ne vaudrait la descente infernale entre ses bras. Il se moquait bien des conséquences. Il vivait ce qu'il n'espérait plus : une passion folle. Et oui, il faisait l'amour.

\- Tu as l'air d'aimé, siffla Charles tandis qu'il augmentait l'intensité de ses caresses.

En guise de réponse, Erik l'attrapa par le cou et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sa langue traversant le barrage de leurs lèvres et jouant avec celle de Charles. Ils gémirent tandis que leurs corps se touchèrent enfin. Ils se désiraient tellement. Là, peu importe si quelqu'un venait à frapper à la porte, aucun d'eux ne se lèveraient du lit pour aller lui tenir la chandelle !

Erik avait envie d'essayer les présents de Raven, il voulait jouer avec les préservatifs et tenter une pénétration avec le gel, Charles entendit ses pensées lubriques et sourit tout en baissant sa bouche sur un téton frémissant d'Erik.

 _Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps avant de me prendre à nouveau._

Erik étonné d'entendre Charles parler dans sa tête le regarda en souriant.

 _Devrais-je comprendre par-là que tu as aimé notre dernière soirée ?_

Comme réponse Charles planta ses dents dans un muscle bien dessiné qui rôdait sur le torse d'Erik.

 _J'ai envie d'essayer autre chose._

La main de Charles reprit son activité. Il avait le cœur qui cognait à tout rompre et il ne savait pas très bien comment il devait s'y prendre. Enfin, si, il savait… On lui en avait déjà fait, mais… enfin, il… Il ne voulait pas faire n'importe quoi, ou paraître idiot. Il devait donner l'impression qu'il gérait, pour donner à Erik son maximum.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? grogna le blond déjà en extase le corps collé au matelas.

Charles déposa les yeux vers le membre rouge, tendu, impatient. Il n'en avait plus peur, non, il en avait ressenti tout le potentiel de plaisir et maintenant il voulait y… goûter. C'était comme se pencher vers le fruit défendu, excitant, grisant et un peu inquiétant. Erik lu le regard de Charles, il allait ouvrir la bouche, protester, mais déjà celle du brun s'abattait sur son sexe. Erik poussa un râle et les lèvres de Charles le mirent en bouche.

La saveur était… différente de ceux à quoi s'attendait le brun. Il avait testé le sexe d'une femme, rien à voir. Le goût de la verge d'Erik était unique et vraiment envoûtante, un peu amer, mais ce qui marqua le plus Charles, c'était son odeur. C'était… terriblement excitant ! Charles se laissa porter par son expérience en tant que « receveur », il savait ce qui le faisait grimper au rideau et essayer de l'appliquer à Erik, notant les différences et ce qu'il préférait lui. Le sexe du blond ne tiendrait jamais en entier dans la bouche de Charles, aussi, il s'appliqua de son mieux de satisfaire tout le membre, de ne rien délaisser et de profiter à la fois de la vue, du parfum, du goût et des gémissements torrides d'Erik.

Erik avait l'impression que son corps se consumait, qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus respirer. Charles faisait des merveilles et il s'appliquait tel un bon élève, testant tout un tas de choses, dont aucune femme n'avait jamais osé. Charles était un homme, il savait… Erik tremblait, gémissait entre ses dents, et soupirait. Soudain il retrouva l'utilité de ses mains et alla les fourrer dans les cheveux de Charles. C'était encore plus excitant d'avoir en quelque sorte le « contrôle » sur ce que la bouche du brun lui faisait. Il adorait le tenir ferment, le nez collé à son bas ventre. C'était… divin ! Le plaisir montait en flèche et il avait l'esprit embrumé.

\- Charles… je vais…

 _Tu veux que je m'arrête ?_

\- Non ! rugit Erik.

C'était bien la dernière chose au monde qu'il désirait !

 _Alors laisse-toi faire._

Erik ouvrit les yeux pour redresser son visage vers Charles. Le voir en pleine action… déclencha immédiatement son orgasme ! Son corps s'étira brutalement, son sexe éclata et sa semence envahit la bouche de Charles. Le brun un peu surpris par l'arrivée aussi rapide du liquide crémeux et un peu gluant, s'étouffa à moitié. Il redressa son visage et lâcha le sexe d'Erik. Il resta à genoux face au lit, une main sur sa bouche pour garer le contenu de celle-ci à l'intérieur. Erik poussa un râle avant de se redresser sur ses coudes et d'observer Charles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Charles fit un geste de la tête qui signifiait « oui », il avala le sperme, qu'il gardait sur sa langue, avec un peu de difficulté. Erik sourit, car il vit la petite grimace furtive passer sur le visage du brun.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'avaler. Tu pouvais recracher, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu…

Le brun toussota, la bouche rouge, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et le souffle court.

\- J'y tenais, je… voulais le faire pour toi.

Erik s'assit sur le bord du lit, son sexe dégonflait entre ses jambes, il saisit Charles par le menton, dans un geste tendre et impérieux.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable…

Avec son pouce il chassa de la commissure des lèvres du brun une gouttelette de sperme qui s'y était égarée. Erik porta son pouce à ses lèvres et le suça sans quitter Charles des yeux qui rougit à nouveau, ses yeux bleus ressortant de manière encore plus incroyable.

\- Il me semble que c'est ton tour, ronronna Erik en attirant Charles sur le lit.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour… ce n'est pas « donnant-donnant », c'est juste que j'en mourais d'envie… Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu ne…

\- Mais tais-toi donc, sourit Erik en l'embrassant pour faire mourir sur ses lèvres ses derniers mots.

Erik sentait le corps de Charles collé au sien, c'était délicieux. Il était à la fois épuisé, rassasié et excité ! Décidément, seul ce très séduisant télépathe était capable de le mettre dans un état pareil ! C'était de l'euphorie à l'état pur, du bonheur condensé dans le corps de Charles !

\- Tu penses que je vais te laisser comme ça ?

\- Comme ça ?

Erik agrippa le sexe de Charles au travers du tissu, lui arrachant un gémissement grave.

\- Et puis, moi aussi j'ai envie de te sucer.

Ce mot : « sucer », un tant soit peu vulgaire, dans la bouche d'Erik, électrisa totalement Charles. Il voulait être sucé par lui maintenant, tout son corps y aspirait ! La pression dans son pantalon augmenta d'avantage.

Erik l'enlaça, il l'embrassa de telle sorte qu'il fut enveloppé dans une aura de volupté et de chaleur intense. Il se laissa faire, mais aida cependant le blond à le débarrasser de ses habits, devenu, bien trop encombrant et vraiment plus nécessaire !

Quant enfin il sentit la chaleur humide de la bouche d'Erik s'enrouler autour de son membre dur, Charles manqua de défaillir. Il ne respirait plus du tout et ses muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort, il se cambrait, ses doigts tirant les draps au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Détends-toi.

La voix rauque d'Erik résonna à quelques centimètres de sa hampe et Charles se força à inspirer et expirer, tandis qu'il reprenait son exquise fellation.

Erik découvrait ce que c'était que de donner une fellation. La tête entre les cuisses de Charles, il tenait entre ses lèvres la chaire rouge vif et palpitante du brun. C'était déroutant et vraiment irrésistible. Il lécha la peau délicate sur toute sa surface, titillant le sommet du gland en dardant sa langue et s'essaya à rentrer le plus possible le sexe. Erik, se demanda encore : pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour faire ça ! Car c'était évident, qu'il adorait et qu'il ne se contenterait pas de cette unique fois !

Tout était parfait, la voix de Charles tantôt gémissante, tantôt suppliante, ses soubresauts, l'odeur de son corps, la forme de son sexe sur sa langue… Oui, tout était parfait ! Erik y mettait tout son cœur et il donnait aussi toute son âme. Personne d'autre que Charles n'aurait le droit à ce traitement : Erik Lehnsherr – Magnéto – à genoux pour le sucer ?! Non, que Charles !

\- Erik… Erik, lâcha la voix enfiévrée de Charles alors que son corps se tendait tel un arc sur le point de décocher sa flèche.

C'était comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles d'Erik et il redoubla d'attention, caressant les cuisses du brun de ses doigts, avalant avidement le membre impétueux et respirant l'odeur salé de sa peau sous l'effort.

Charles essaya de pousser un son hors de sa gorge, mais tout ce qu'il put faire alors qu'il jouissait, fut d'ouvrir largement sa bouche en relevant le visage, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit.

Erik recueillit sur sa langue le précieux liquide. Il trouva qu'il n'avait pas de goût particulier, mais une chaleur et une texture intéressante. Erik, avait du sperme d'un autre homme que lui dans sa bouche… Tout était possible finalement !

\- Erik, appela la voix fatiguée et souriante de Charles.

\- Epuisé professeur ? s'amusa le blond en déposant un baiser chaste dans l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun.

\- Détendu, rectifia Charles en souriant d'avantage.

Le corps massif et brûlant d'Erik s'allongea contre lui. Ils regardaient, sans vraiment le voir, le plafond travaillé et le lustre de la chambre. C'était devenu leur coin de paradis. Cette pièce, ces quatre murs, seuls témoins silencieux de ce qu'il existait de plus pur et de plus naturel entre eux.

\- Tu avais déjà…

\- Non, rougit Charles. Jamais…

\- J'aurais pu le croire…

\- … Et toi ?

\- Tu demandes bien timidement…

\- Je suis curieux.

\- Jaloux ?

\- …

\- Non plus… Tu es mon premier.

Dans le cœur de Charles un feu d'artifice, bien supérieur à ce qu'il venait de vivre, explosa et un sourire sans fin fondit sur son visage en sueur. Erik surprit cette expression délicieuse et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Décidément Charles le poussait à faire des choses insensées !

Ils demeurèrent de longues minutes silencieuses, écoutant successivement le battement de cœur de l'autre, les pulsations de l'école, plus vivante qu'en semaine, et les quelques oiseaux qui veillaient sur les arbres dans le parc.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Erik.

\- Quel était ton programme déjà ? fit semblant de réfléchir le brun. Ah oui, rester au lit toute la journée…

\- Tu en redemande ? s'étonna presque Erik.

\- Pas tout de suite…

\- Que dirais-tu d'une petite course dans les allées du parc ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas fatigué ?!

\- A peine…

\- Qui suis-je pour me refuser ? s'amusa Charles en se redressant. Je vais prendre une douche avant…

\- Non, surtout pas.

Le brun se figea, alors qu'il s'était déjà levé dans la direction de la pièce voisine.

\- Pourquoi diable : « non » ?

\- A quoi bon te laver ? Tu vas courir, il faudra recommencer en rentrant.

\- … La vraie raison maintenant, exigea Charles en fronçant les sourcils amusé.

\- J'aime ton odeur, celle que tu as après le sexe.

Charles essaya de paraître, le plus naturel et détendu possible, pourtant à ces mots il rosit légèrement.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée perverse en tête, j'espère ? interrogea le brun en retrouvant sa contenance.

\- Quoi ? Te prendre dans le parc, derrière un buisson, comme deux ados en manques ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui…

\- Qui sait ? répondit Erik en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de bondir sur ses pieds.

* * *

Ils couraient d'une course tranquille, discutant, tout en évoluant entre les massifs de fleurs de saison et traversant les bosquets plus nombreux et plus travaillé qu'à l'époque où Erik était venu pour la première fois. Ils s'étaient trouvé un rythme de croisière, Erik réduisant un peu ses foulées et Charles étendant un peu plus les jambes. Chacun s'était adapté à l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Leur conversation oscillait entre le paysage, que découvrait Erik, le nom savant des plantes et les futurs projets de Charles pour son institut.

\- Une université mutant-humains ? répéta Erik en pilant sur place.

\- Oui, un lieu, où chaque « espèce » vivrait en paix et en harmonie… C'est ce que je veux léguer aux nouvelles générations.

\- Tu es un utopiste fantasque, répondit Erik vraiment pas convaincu par cette idée saugrenue.

Charles, les mains sur ses hanches en quête d'air, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Oui, mais c'est avec ce genre d'idées que l'on fait avancer le monde.

\- Ou, qu'on le précipite dans le chaos.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi un peu d'espoir pour les nôtres serait mal vu ?

Erik fit crisser ses talons dans les gravillons. Encore une fois leur point de vue divergeait.

\- Nous ne serons jamais d'accord il me semble.

\- C'est regrettable, dit Charles en marchant un peu pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus lent.

\- Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait de nous qui nous sommes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes de trop…

\- Ni moi non plus… Et je ne veux pas que mon impétueux Magnéto devienne une brebis dans le troupeau. J'aime que tu te battes pour tes idées.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Erik en le suivant dans sa marche tranquille.

\- Oui, un peu… mais tu finis toujours pas t'emballer et tu compliques tout !

\- Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre.

\- Définitivement : si.

Les deux hommes se sourirent. Ils avaient trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente. Oui, ils n'étaient pas d'accord, pourtant ils ne se sautaient pas à la gorge pour défendre leur vision du monde. Ils commençaient à comprendre et respecter le choix de l'autre, même si cela leur semblait absurde et franchement débile.

\- Le premier au terrain de basket ! s'écria Charles en prenant une bonne longueur d'avance.

\- Bordel ! s'exclama Erik en regardant Charles détaler entre les rosiers. MAIS IL EST OU CE TERRAIN ?!

* * *

Essoufflés par leur sprint à tous les deux, ils s'affalèrent lamentablement sur un banc, faisant face au large terrain de basket. Ils riaient, amusés par leur bêtise juvénile, tout en respirant à tout rompre. Ils étaient en sueur et peu importait qui était arrivé en premier – Erik – ce qui comptait, c'était leur course effrénée, ayant pratiquement renversé Ororo et Kitty, qui bavardaient à l'embranchement d'un chemin.

\- Il est donc là, ce fameux terrain… c'est une nouveauté ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu en partant.

\- En effet… C'est de là, d'où décolle notre avion. Le terrain s'ouvre en deux par son centre et l'appareil peut décoller depuis les sous-sols. Cela fait quelques années qu'il existe, mais comme il n'a pas été touché lors de l'attaque, tu n'as pas eu besoin de le refaire…

Ils regardèrent les six joueurs en lices faire un trois contre trois. La partie était franchement inégale, car dans l'un des deux trios se trouvait Peter. Les autres pestait car il usait et abusait de ses pouvoirs.

\- Comment il s'appelle encore ce gosse ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui qui m'a sorti du Pentagone.

\- Ah…

Charles essaya de paraître détendu.

\- Peter… mais tout le monde l'appelle Vif Argent… D'ailleurs c'est lui qui était à la base du trafic de petites culottes.

\- Ah, ça expliquerait pourquoi il regardait dans notre direction durant le repas.

\- Ah oui ? demanda faussement détendu Charles.

Il ne voulait pas révéler à Erik, ce que Peter devait lui dire. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision de lui annoncer qu'il était père… à nouveau… et encore moins d'un gamin un peu immature, irresponsable et légèrement pervers. A bien y réfléchir, il était tout le portrait de son père !

\- Peter… Sacré petit non ? Il a tout donné durant le combat avec Apocalypse.

\- Oui, il sait se défendre.

\- Sa jambe va bien mieux en tout cas.

\- Tu vois, tout fini par s'arranger, entre mes cheveux, le manoir et sa jambe, tout renaît de ses cendres.

\- Eh Magnéto ! héla un de joueur sur le terrain.

Erik rattrapa au vol la balle que venait de lui lancer un élève en short et débardeur large de joueur.

\- Tu joues ? demanda à nouveau le garçon.

\- Vas leur mettre une raclée, je reste ici pour compter les points, dit Charles en le poussant vers le terrain.

La partie, se montra de moins en moins fair-play, car dorénavant chaque joueur usait de son don pour marquer des points ou voler la balle de l'autre camp. C'était un joyeux n'importe quoi et Charles poussait des encouragements à tous. Impossible de compter des points ou de suivre correctement le match, c'était un tel imbroglio et Charles n'était même plus certain des équipes. Le score devait tourner autour des… cent points et des poussières ! La partie s'acheva lorsque le soleil déclina, indiquant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Pas mal pour un vieux ! s'écria Scott en quittant le terrain trempé de sueur.

\- Ouais, bien joué papy ! renchérit un deuxième.

Les joueurs retournèrent, en riant et chahutant, vers le manoir, laissant Erik bouche bée et Charles hilare.

\- « Un vieux », « papy » ?! Je peux les tuer ? questionna Erik en retirant son haut de sport imbibé de sueur. J'étais déjà un puissant mutant à leur âge et je n'insultais pas mes aînés !

\- Les temps changent, répondit Charles avec un large sourire.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Moi je n'ai rien vu chez toi qui m'évoque les mots « vieux » et « papy », ce serait même tout le contraire…

Charles passa sa main sur le torse affiché et nu d'Erik. L'attention du blond se détacha entièrement de ses gamins irrespectueux pour revenir sur le plus important : Charles qui le tripotait dans les jardins.

\- Finalement, c'est toi qui me saute dessus, et nous ne sommes même pas dans un bosquet ou un buisson, mais au beau milieu d'un terrain de basket !

\- Je ne fais que tâter la marchandise, se défendit Charles incapable de retirer sa main des abdos d'Erik.

\- Et ce que tu vois, ça te plaît ?

\- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

\- J'ai quand même une petite idée…

\- On rentre ?

\- C'est un appel sexuel ?

\- Erik ! chuchota fortement Charles de peur qu'on ne surprenne ses paroles.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il avec son plus large sourire.

\- Chut !

Charles lui adressa un regard, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il espérait de la douche à deux qui allait suivre et ils regagnèrent très rapidement le manoir, doublant presque les adolescents, qui venaient de les quitter. Ils entrèrent à la fois ivre de rire et d'envie dans la chambre. Erik embrassa à pleine bouche Charles tout en le plaquant contre la porte qu'ils venaient de refermer sur eux.

\- Salut les mecs, grogna une voix depuis le cœur de la pièce.

Charles ouvrit grands les yeux et se détacha d'Erik telle une anguille.

\- Logan, dit-il nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

\- Pardon prof, mais je voulais vous voir en privé et discrètement, du coup, la chambre me semblait une bonne idée… Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une rediffusion « D'amour, Gloire et sexe anal » !

\- Logan !

\- Oui, il n'a pas changé, toisa Erik avec un sourire goguenard.

\- C'est donc toi le p'tit merdeux qui se fait appeler Magnéto ? demanda le baroudeur en se levant du couvre lit pour s'approcher d'eux.

\- Et toi c'est Wolverine-le-connard ? répondit Erik sur le même ton remplit de provocation.

\- Calmez-vous, demanda Charles en s'interposant tandis que les deux hommes se rejoignaient pour mieux se jauger.

\- Je préférais l'autre version, celui qui était moins con, annonça Erik après quelques secondes où il analysa la dégaine de Logan.

\- Et moi, je préférerais ne pas te croiser dans cette pièce, que veux-tu on se déçoit mutuellement.

\- Tu ne devais pas arriver avant ce soir, coupa Charles pour cesser d'envenimer la situation.

\- Ouais, mais après notre conversation, j'ai mis les bouchée double.

\- Tu vas encore avoir un PV, dit Charles sur un ton plus badin.

\- Possible… J'ai mis les p'tits nouveaux dans la cuisine, ils crevaient la dalle, un peu comme ce grand dadet en voyant comment il vous mangeait la figure Prof'.

Erik sentit le corps de Logan, de l'adamantium…

\- Tu as changé, siffla-t-il alors que sa colère le gagnait.

Et avant que Logan, ou Charles ne répliques quoique ce soit, Erik étendait sa main et Logan se retrouva voltigeant en l'air. Il était impossible pour lui d'effectuer le moindres mouvement.

\- Erik ! s'écria scandalisé Charles.

\- Il l'a bien cherché !

\- Ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter avec un allier !

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a tenté de m'assassiné !

\- Il voulait t'empêcher de commettre une énorme erreur, et au final tu l'as envoyé se noyer au fin fond du fleuve !

\- Me noyer ?! s'écria Logan les yeux rond.

Il flottait à deux mètres du sol, sans souffrir nullement.

\- Navré Logan je t'ai caché cette partie de l'histoire…

\- Putain c'est un grand malade enfaîte ! s'exclama Logan en sentant ses membres s'étirer sous la volonté d'Erik.

\- Maintenant ça suffit Erik, reposes-le sur le sol et parlez-vous _mutuellement_ avec respect !

Erik rompit le contact visuel avec Logan et celui-ci retrouva le plancher sous ses pieds bottés de cuir usé. Dans un éclair de vengeance Logan sortit ses griffes et se jeta sur Erik, Charles figea l'assaillant dans l'espace.

\- Et c'est moi le malade ! s'écria Erik en s'apercevant que Logan lui avait entaillé le bras gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que j'envisageais votre rencontre, se lamenta Charles.

Le trio resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis Erik recula en croisant les bras, laissant le sang couler de son bras jusqu'à son coude et goutter au sol sans broncher. Charles libéra Logan, tout en demeurant entre eux. Les griffes de métal se rétractèrent doucement, mais les deux hommes en colère ne se quittaient pas d'un œil, comme deux prédateurs mortels en plein duel de regard.

\- Reprenons du début… Erik, je te présente Logan, il n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu as pu rencontrer il y a dix ans…

\- J'ai cru comprendre, grinça Erik imperturbable même si sa blessure s'égouttait tâchant ses vêtements.

\- Logan voici Erik, l'homme dont je te parle si souvent…

\- Ouais, j'vois l'genre…

\- Quel genre ? interpella Erik d'une voix rude.

\- Non, ça ne va pas recommencer, décida Charles.

\- Le genre d'un type qui profite de…

Les lèvres de Logan se collèrent et Charles lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

\- Je ne permets ni à l'un, ni à l'autre de vous chamailler pour des broutilles ! Vous allez repartir sur de bonnes bases et tout de suite ! Logan et toi, Erik, si vous vous avisez de vous blessez, de vous battre, de vous tuer… je ne pardonnerais ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre !

Charles avait revêtu son costume de directeur. Il imposait par son charisme et sa voix tonnait dans la chambre avec force. Logan se sentit idiot d'avoir réagi tel un gamin prenant sur le fait son père avec sa nouvelle femme et Erik se désola de ne pas avoir vraiment tué Logan dix ans plus tôt. Cependant ils décidèrent d'un regard de se calmer et de faire des efforts pour se tolérer.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je vais aller accueillir les nouveaux élèves et vous deux je vous invite à parler de façon civilisé ! Vous allez devoir apprendre à vous faire confiance et à vous voir chaque jour ! Alors éviter de vous donner en spectacle !

Charles quitta sa chambre sans se retourner, quelques minutes auparavant il avait été excité au point de ne presque plus pouvoir faire deux pas et maintenant la colère lui ramenait un corps plus prompt à lui obéir. Il dévala les marches du grand escalier et gagna la cuisine.

Logan et Erik se toisèrent. Le moins buté des trois venait de partir.

\- Tu pisses le sang.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Je dirais au commandant Striker…

\- Qui ?

\- Rien. Laisse tomber.

\- Pas de problème.

Ils se parlaient sans chaleur, mais sans animosité non plus, c'était un début.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Logan sans ciller.

\- Je voudrais te parler.

\- Tu voudrais me parler… ?

« Connard » ajouta mentalement à la fin de sa phrase Logan.

\- En effet.

\- A quel sujet ? J'me doute qu'il s'agisse de Prof'.

\- C'est juste.

\- Alors ?

\- Je réfléchis… Comment me faire comprendre par toi ?

« Connard » redoubla d'intensité dans l'esprit de Logan.

\- Dis, tu te coiffes toujours comme ça, où c'est juste parce que tu…

\- Venons-en au fait ! coupa Logan irrité.

\- Je voudrais savoir quels sentiments tu nourris envers Charles ?

Voilà, la bombe était posée au centre de la pièce. En fonction de la réponse de Logan, Erik le tuerait, ou l'épargnerait. Il ne pouvait envisager que quelqu'un d'autre ait des vues sur SON Charles. Et certainement pas cette brute sans cervelle, puant le cigare. Rien que de l'imaginer embrasser les lèvres délicates de Charles, voir ses mains grossières caresser la peau de son dos, ou son sexe vulgaire le prendre… Tout cela révulsait Erik. Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de penser que ce type puisse vouloir Charles de façon charnelle. Aussi lorsque Logan esquissa un sourire en coin et lâcha un rire aigre, Erik reçu comme un courant électrique le long de sa colonne.

\- « quels sentiments je nourris » ?

\- Tu te sens obligé de répété tout ce que je dis pour avoir plus de temps et comprendre la situation ?

\- Connard !

\- Subtile.

\- Gros connard ! Je n'ai pas de sentiments à nourrir vis-à-vis de Charles ! Bordel ! C'est un mec ! T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Et ? Le fait d'être un homme empêche les sentiments de se développer ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ta réponse !

\- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là !

\- Tu n'es pas gay c'est ça ? dit Erik en faisant semblant de ne pas bien saisir l'allusion.

\- Ouais.

\- Et ?

\- Et donc, Prof' ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Mais tu le protège tout comme !

\- Il est spécial !

\- Je ne te le fait pas dire !

\- Il a souffert plus que n'importe qui et je le protège comme je peux !

\- Ce n'est plus ton rôle, je suis là maintenant !

Logan éclata d'un rire sans joie.

\- Parce que c'est le tien peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaçante.

\- Exactement, dit Erik en serrant les dents.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis des années n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Plus de vingt ans.

\- Et où étais-tu tout ce temps ?

\- … J'avais mes raisons pour rester à distance.

\- Bien sûr… Et je suis certain que bientôt tu en auras d'autre pour retourner d'où tu viens…

\- Mon histoire avec Charles ne te concerne en rien !

\- Si elle me concerne à partir du monde où je dois ramasser les pots cassés !

Le ton montait peu à peu et la situation s'envenimait à toute allure. Chacun défendait sa prise sur la personne de Charles et aucun n'était disposé à laisser sa place à l'autre.

Logan s'était pris d'une véritable affection pour cet homme qui l'avait tiré du ruisseau. Il l'avait repêché au fin fond d'une cambrousse paumée, pas encore remis des événements traumatisants de sa vie. Charles lui était apparu comme le Messie. Il avait les réponses avant même de formuler les questions. Il était reposant, chaleureux, doux, attentionné et toujours disposer à aider. Logan s'était juré de lui vouer sa vie à son service. Il était si redevable envers cet homme. Jamais il ne pourrait le trahir ou l'abandonner. Il était devenue son ami et cette place de choix le ravissait et le rendait fier. Alors en regardant cet homme imbu de lui-même, arrogant, pédant, à l'allure suffisante, ce type, se vantait de « posséder » Charles ! Non, impossible ! Il avait un mal de chien à visualiser ce que ce type avec… cette grosse queue voyante, pouvait infligé au Prof'. Il ne l'aimait pas. Ni ses yeux bleus gris, ni ses cheveux blonds, ni sa carrure germanique, ni son expression mauvaise, ni son odeur musquée, ni son sourire effroyablement grand. Non, rien, de rien. Il ne pouvait pas le sentir voilà tout !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charles, je ne compte pas le faire souffrir.

\- Je les connais les mecs comme toi : ça baise et ça se casse. Je le sais, j'étais comme ça aussi… Un sale type qui ne valait rien, dès que les choses devenaient trop sérieuses je me cassais.

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

\- Berces-toi d'illusion si tu veux.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait faillit transpercer le mec de mon « meilleur » ami.

\- Tu es le mec de Charles maintenant ?

\- Oui, dit Erik avec une flamme de défis dans le regard.

\- Dans ce cas, tant que tu le rends heureux tout ira bien entre nous, mais fait un seul pas de travers et je t'embroche.

Erik sourit, Logan y répondit, mais ce n'était en rien des sourire de sympathie. Logan attrapa sa veste sur le rebord du lit et quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. Erik entendit la porte claque, il se détendit. C'était du sport que d'être le « mec » de Charles !

* * *

Qu'en dites-vous? Je veux absolument avoir vos impressions ! :D

ABSOLUMENT !

A très vite :D


	6. Chapter 6

Mille millions de Merci pour vos commentaires et réactions en tout genre! Je suis plus qu'heureuse que vous aimiez l'arrivée de Logan et la relation entre Erik et Charles qui s'étends!

Alors tout d'abord: désolée du retard, normalement je poste le vendredi, mais hier, c'était férié dans ma région et du coup, j'ai flâné... Désoooolée !

Ensuite vous allez lire un petit chapitre, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je l'ai coupé là :D une fois que vous l'aurez lu... et oui j'ai voulu tenté un truc nouveau !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

La lune était haute, le vent soufflait dehors et ceux qui était à l'intérieur avait la sensation d'être protégé dans une forteresse. La tempête, qui s'abattait sur le Comté entier, avait privé d'électricité une grande partie des foyers, plongeant dans une obscurité précoce ce début de soirée. Il n'y avait pas de nuages, pas plus que d'étoiles dans le ciel. Seul un vent terrible et une lune implacable occupaient la nuit. Le manoir, disposait d'un générateur de secours… et même d'un générateur de secours pour celui de secours, donc, il n'y avait pas de pénurie d'électricité. Cependant Charles, avait volontairement coupé l'alimentation dans certaine partie de l'institut, pour que les élèves profite d'une soirée sans télévision, ni lampe de chevet. L'ambiance dans la salle commune avant d'aller au lit était des plus énigmatique et singulière. Des dizaines de bougies étaient éparpillées un peu partout et les étudiants redécouvraient le plaisir des jeux de société. Charles les surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en s'adonnant à sa nouvelle lubie du soir : une partie d'échec en compagnie d'Erik. Depuis maintenant deux semaines Erik avait déboulé dans sa vie et depuis deux semaines, il était plongé dans un état au bord de l'extase. Couvant son amant d'un regard chaud, cajoleur et parfois – souvent d'ailleurs – un brin coquin. Personne n'ignorait ce qui se tramait entre eux et tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire, soit mesquin, soit attendrit. L'affaire ne laissait personne indifférent et tout le monde se passionnait pour ce couple à la mode ! C'était un peu comme avoir la famille royale avec soit dans le manoir ! Les rumeurs allaient bons trains. Ils les espionnaient tous un peu à leur manière. En particulier ce soir, les filles trouvaient l'ambiance romantique, les garçons un peu chiante, mais lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils pouvaient profiter de l'obscurité pour faire des blagues, ils changèrent d'avis !

Peter, Scott et Kurt avaient trouvé un recoin particulièrement sombre pour s'y dissimuler et lorsqu'une personne quittait la salle commune pour aller se coucher, ou se rendre aux toilettes, ils surgissaient en hurlant pour faire mourir de peur leur pauvre victime. Après cinq coups, réussit magistralement, Erik en eut plus que marre d'entendre les filles beugler comme des veaux que l'on guidait à l'abattoir et décida d'aller régler lui-même le problème. Erik se plaça devant leur cachette et quand Kurt, en usant de son aspect singulière surgit en poussant un grognement sinistre, le fier allemand ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Toi, ainsi que les deux autres crétins sortez de là !

Les trois jeunes pris sur le fait quittèrent leur cachette un peu honteusement et présentèrent leur visage à Erik.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas un de vos profs', que je n'ai rien à vous dire, mais franchement, vous n'avez pas une meilleure idée pour occuper votre soirée ?! Vous feriez pareil si vous étiez chez vos parents ?

Scott baissa son visage, non bien entendu il ne ferait pas ça…

Kurt contempla ses mains, si ses parents étaient encore vivants et s'ils vivaient tous ensemble, ce n'était pas certain qu'ils apprécieraient en effet…

Peter, soutint le regard d'Erik.

\- Que diraient-ils en apprenant ce que vous faites ? D'abord le trafic de petites culottes que votre directeur a eu la bonté de ne pas divulguer à vos parents et ensuite ça ! Vous pensez que cela les rendraient fiers de vous ?!

Scott loucha derrière ses verres en direction de Peter, Kurt fit de même.

\- A vous de me le dire…

Finit par lâcher Peter d'une voix étranglé.

\- A moi ? Eh bien moi je vais vous dire : je ne serais pas fier d'apprendre que mon garçon se conduise aussi stupidement ! Maintenant trouvez quelques chose de plus constructif !

Erik fit demi-tour et l'incident fut clos. Peter venait de laisser filer une fois de plus une chance de parler avec son père. Scott et Kurt montèrent dans leur chambre pour lui remonter le morale et parler de chose et d'autre, mais surtout pas de son géniteur qui allait, comme tout les soirs, s'envoyer en l'air avec leur directeur !

* * *

Erik était nu, le corps voûte au-dessus de celui de Charles. Le vent redoublait dehors et les volets, bien que solidement fixés et fermés, grinçaient dangereusement. La bâtisse entière gémissait, soupirait sous la contrainte du vent.

\- Tu es beau, glissa Erik tandis qu'un rayon de lune éclairait le visage fiévreux et impatient du brun.

Charles happa les lèvres d'Erik et l'invita à l'embrasser plus en profondeur. Leurs érections se touchèrent et ils ondulèrent de concert.

\- Tu en as très envie on dirait.

La voix d'Erik produisait, dans ces moments d'intimités, des frissons qui rongeaient la peau de Charles avec délice.

\- Oui.

\- Pas étonnant, je suis canon, s'amusa Erik en déposant un baiser sur les paupières du brun.

\- Et modeste, renchérit Charles dans un sourire tendre qui fit fondre le cœur du blond.

\- Oui, une de mes grandes qualités, c'est vrai, il faut bien le préciser.

Ils se souriaient. Depuis deux semaines ils ne perdaient pas une occasion pour venir s'enfermer ici et découvrir ce que leurs corps pouvaient faire lorsqu'ils étaient à deux. Ils n'étaient pas devenus des experts du sexe entre hommes, mais ils commençaient à mieux le cerner et à mieux l'appréhender. Ce matin Charles avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il aimerait essayer une nouveauté et Erik s'était laissé tenter. Ils terminaient les préliminaires et bientôt les choses sérieuses allaient s'enclencher. Ils étaient toujours aussi maladroits et impatients, mais maintenant, ils se connaissaient un peu mieux. Charles était fébrile, son cœur cognait comme un lion pris au piège dans une cage trop étroite. Erik n'osait pas amorcer la situation, alors ils s'embrassaient avec feu et passion ondulant l'un contre l'autre, attendant la seconde fatidique.

\- Tu es sûr, tu en as envie ? redemanda pour la cinquième fois Charles.

\- Oui… très envie.

\- Moi aussi…

Erik tendit la main vers la table de chevet, où était disposé le lubrifiant bien entamé et les capotes. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de les dissimuler dans un tiroir, après tout, ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui venaient dans cette chambre et à quoi bon cacher cela ? Ils s'en servaient trop régulièrement pour jouer aux puritains.

Erik trouva sans grands efforts une capote, qu'ils utilisaient plus pour l'aspect facilité de pénétration, que pour l'aspect sécuritaire. Charles et Erik étaient sains, ils avaient agi stupidement en s'envoyant en l'air sans se l'assurer, mais depuis Hank avait réalisé des tests de dépistages sur leur personne, histoire de les conforter dans leurs certitudes.

Charles le dos contre les draps regardait Erik à genoux le sexe droit entre ses cuisses, libérer de son emballage le préservatifs. Ils se regardèrent. Erik se pencha sur Charles et l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre la tête.

\- Oui, j'en ai envie, reconfirma-t-il.

D'un geste sûr et sensuel il déroula la capote le long du membre gonflé de Charles, terminant cet acte par un début de fellation envoûtante. Erik confia ensuite le lubrifiant à Charles et il s'allongea à son tour sur le dos. Charles, la respiration folle, se redressa. Il allait exécuter pour la première fois ce qu'Erik avait pris l'habitude de lui faire pour le préparer. Il tremblait un peu, d'anticipation et d'excitation. Erik n'était pas plus à l'aise que Charles, mais il brûler de tenter l'expérience, après tout, pourquoi uniquement Charles devait se retrouver sodomiser ? Lui aussi il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait. Ce n'était ni dégradant, ni avilissant et encore moins rabaissant. Il ne savait juste pas à quoi s'attendre.

Quand le premier doigt du brun poussa doucement son anneau de chair pour entrer, Erik retînt sa respiration en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, mais, étrange. Pas comme une sensation de suppositoire non plus, mais c'était loin de ressembler au toucher rectal auquel il avait et le droit durant une de ses dernières visite médicale. Un deuxième doigt franchit l'entrée, Erik grimaça, mais une myriade de baisers brûlant s'abattirent sur sa peau et il en oublia la douleur fugace éprouvé.

\- Ça… ira, dit Erik d'une voix grave – celle qui prenait naturellement au moment du sexe.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui… maintenant…

Charles cessa son mouvement de ciseau et sortit ses deux phalanges de l'antre d'Erik, il s'approcha et se pencha sur lui un peu maladroitement. Il gloussa presque en tombant sur le torse d'Erik.

\- Pardon, je, j'ai ripé sur les draps…

Erik l'embrassa, il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et poussa son bassin contre le sien. Le message était clair. Charles saisit son membre couvert et luisant de lubrifiant, il le guida tout contre l'entrée. Erik sentit que Charles hésitait encore, pour il ne savait quelle raison, alors d'un mouvement impatient il donna un coup de bassin et le sexe du télépathe s'empala en lui. Charles gémit, Erik était brûlant. Etre en lui c'était… indescriptible ! Jamais un sexe de femme n'offrait la même sensation ! Ou alors Charles n'avait pas couché avec une femme depuis trop longtemps pour s'en souvenir ! Ici tout n'était que chaleur, étroitesse et… perfection !

\- Oh bordel ! s'écria Erik en sentant le membre dur et doux de Charles se loger en lui.

S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais pas un bonheur extatique non plus. Il souffrait un peu et attendait de se détendre avant d'entamer la suite. Erik lut sur le visage de Charles qu'il aimait le posséder et toute sensation de brûlure désagréable s'évanouit immédiatement.

Le premier mouvement de bassin, laissa Erik plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse, mais le deuxième coup le ramena à la réalité. Il se mit à répondre à ses assauts avec ferveurs et il découvrit ce que Charles avait eu la primeur de ressentir ! Le brun allait et venait en lui de plus en plus vite, gémissant sans retenue penché sur lui, leurs langues se cherchant parfois. Erik se tenait à lui fermement et répondait coups pour coups. Il sentait le plaisir grimper et quand Charles frappa plus en profondeur, Erik manqua de suffoquer.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta le brun.

\- Bordel ! Continue ! intima Erik d'une voix rauque.

Charles reprit et il sentit les mains d'Erik se refermer sur ses fesses, l'invitant à recommencer, plus fort, plus profondément. Les reins en sueur Charles se donnait à mille pour cent. Il voulait qu'Erik apprécie l'expérience, il voulait lui montrait ce qu'il éprouvait quand il le prenait avec les mêmes assauts incroyables. Il voulait le faire jouir, comme Erik arrivait à le faire jouir. Ils s'embrassaient, suaient, gémissaient, mordaient de concert, le lit faisait de même et le vent dehors couvrait leur ébat, sauf quand Erik lâchait un juron sonore en serrant entre ses doigts le muscle en action de la fesse gauche ou droite de Charles.

\- Je vais jouir, je vais jouir, gémit Charles tout en gardant sa cadence infernale.

\- Attends…Att-…

\- Je…

\- Charles…

\- E-Rik…

Ils ne surent pas qui eut son orgasme en premier et au fond, cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent enserrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur respiration éperdue, leurs corps épuisés et leurs sexes brûlants. Après de longues minutes de silences Charles se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Erik pour retirer la capote de son membre devenu mou. Il se leva doucement, pour ne pas avoir le tournis après avoir passé trop de temps allongé et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour jeter la membrane de plastique dans la poubelle. En revenant il s'allongea à nouveau contre Erik, épaule contre épaules.

\- C'était bon ? finit-il par demander inquiet du trop long silence du blond.

\- … oui, évidemment que oui…

\- Mais ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas de « mais », c'était très bon, parfait même…

\- Mais…

Erik sourit.

\- Mais… je préfère la situation inverse. J'ai adoré, ne te méprends pas, pourtant quand je te sodomise…

Charles tressauta.

\- J'adore lire ton expression et sentir ton corps.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

\- Tu n'es pas vexé ?

\- Absolument pas. Bien au contraire. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne me vexerais pas parce que tu préfères me… prendre.

\- Néanmoins, je ne suis pas contre de recommencer !

\- J'avais bien compris… Pour ma part c'était incroyable ! Et terriblement épuisant ! je vais avoir de sacrée courbatures demain !

Erik se tourna vers lui, la tête en équilibre dans la paume de sa main, le corps soutenu par son coude. Il le regarda. Ses beaux yeux bleus, sa bouche rouge, sa peau pâle, son parfum… Le cœur d'Erik s'emporta. Ses pensées lui échappèrent et les mots, qui venaient de le percuter dans son crâne, se répercutèrent dans l'esprit de Charles, s'y gravant au fer rouge. Charles bloqua sa respiration. Il n'aurait pas dû entendre cela, non, pourtant, c'était trop tard. Erik vit la transformation dans le corps de Charles, son attitude, il devait rattraper le coup et vite.

\- Oui, Charles…

\- Je peux faire comme si je…

\- Non... non, c'était plus que sincère.

La pomme d'Adam de Charles tressauta, Erik l'embrassa. Le moment était parfait.

\- Oui Charles, je t'aime.

* * *

TADAMMMMMMMMM!

Alors racontes-moi tout !

Choqué(e)? Étonné(e)? Je veux tout savoir!

En tout cas bon week-end à vous et si vous fêtez Pâque, ou pas, ou autre chose: Profitez bien!

A très vite !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde!

J'espère que vous avez passé une super semaine et que malgré tout ce qui peut se passer dans nos vies, vous gardez le moral :D

Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus, je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience! Merci encore de me laisser des messages, d'être de plus en plus à me suivre! Merci !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Charles a un sourire d'abrutit, grinça Logan en visant le directeur d'un œil lourd.

\- C'est sûr que ça le change, concéda Raven en regardant également son frère.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu approuves ! s'exclama d'une voix basse Logan.

\- Figures-toi que si. Je trouve que c'est très bien même.

Logan grogna, son regard s'était porté à nouveau sur l'objet de sa mauvaise humeur : l'abruti de Lehnsherr ! Il l'observait tourner autour de Charles, l'éloigner de sa fonction de directeur, le faire rire, lui chuchoter quelques choses de très cochon, sans nul doute, à l'oreille ! Oui, c'était un spectacle écœurant ! Deux ados en ruts ! Le pire, c'était qu'Erik se servait de Charles, oui, ça Logan en était persuadé ! Pour quelle raison il pervertissait à ce point Charles ? Il l'ignorait encore, mais il menait son enquête et quand il aurait compris le vice caché de ce beau salaud, il ne se priverait pas pour le bousiller !

\- Je les trouve plutôt mignons, avoua Raven incapable d'arracher son regard du duo parfait qu'ils formaient.

\- N'importe quoi ! Prof' n'est pas « mignon » ! « Mignon » c'est pour les chiots ou les bébés, et encore, j'en ai vu un paquet de moches ! Charles est tout sauf « mignon » !

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, je finirai par croire que tu es jaloux.

\- Jaloux ! De quoi ?! se renfrogna un peu plus Logan.

\- De leur relation, je sais bien que tu es attiré par quelqu'un d'autre…

Logan gronda. Un courant d'air passa entre eux.

\- Je ne suis attiré par _personne_.

\- Fait croire ça à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi…

\- Tais-toi !

\- Si tu veux.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Raven continuait d'admirer le couple qui discutait assit sur un banc dans le parc. Elle adorait les voir ensemble, jamais elle n'avait vu Charles aussi heureux et épanouit. Si elle avait su que de coucher avec Erik procurerait cette paix et ce bonheur à son frère, elle aurait tout mit en œuvre depuis longtemps pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air !

\- Non, mais regardes-les ! repartit de plus belle Logan.

\- Je ne vois que deux personnes amoureuses.

\- Amoureuses ! Mais tu es aveugle ! Charles est juste accro au sexe ! Et Erik il…

\- Tu sais que mon frère peu nous entendre s'il le souhaite ?

La phrase de Logan mourut dans sa gorge. Il s'assura que Charles ne change pas d'attitude, il n'avait pas capté ce qui lui tournait dans l'esprit. Non, Erik continuait de chuchoter un tas de choses inavouables à son oreille et Prof' riait ou rougissait ! INSUPPORTABLE !

\- J'ai besoin de boire un truc putain ! décréta Logan en retournant vers le manoir.

\- Ne bois pas trop…

\- Je fais ce que je veux !

Logan rentra bougon dans l'établissement, alla se dégoter une bière fraîche dans le frigo des professeurs et s'installa à la table de la cuisine pour boire. A cet instant, _elle_ éclata de rire dans l'escalier et le cœur de Logan se serra. Ce n'était pas lui qui la faisait rire…

* * *

Hank hésitait à venir interrompre Erik et Charles en plein batifolage. C'était la saison après tout ? Le printemps, tout ça… les animaux ne s'en donnaient-ils pas à cœur joie ? Hank comparait Erik à une sorte de gros cerf, possédant des bois imposant capable d'empaler n'importe quel adversaire. Aussi, Hank hésitait vraiment à les interrompre. Son attention fut déportée vers la gauche, Raven était là, assise sur un muret de briques rouges, devant un parterre de fleurs en train d'éclore. Elle était superbe… comme toujours… Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il essaya de se ressaisir. Raven et lui, c'était… aussi impensable que la Lune s'unissant au Soleil. La distance était astronomique et, il le savait pertinemment, Raven n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui depuis des années…

Donc il regarda à nouveau Erik passer un bras possessif autour des épaules de Charles pour l'enlacer un peu plus contre lui. C'était à la fois agaçant et tendre de les observer. Le couple ne se souciait de rien d'autre, sinon de leur bonheur. Hank soupira, il devait parler à Charles de l'activité étrange de Cerebro, lui demander de venir essayer la machine pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un dérèglement dû à la tempête de la veille. Oui, il ne fallait pas laisser traîner ce genre de choses…

Il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta sur les marches qui descendaient au parterre de rosiers suivant.

Finalement, si, cela pouvait attendre !

Charles et Erik s'embrassaient sans la moindre gêne à pleine bouche. C'était un baiser brûlant, passionné et Hank fit demi-tour aussi net.

* * *

Peter lorgnait son père depuis un bon moment. Il avait espionné ce qu'avait dit Logan, le changement de direction de Hank et maintenant, il le regardait prendre la main du directeur pour s'entraîner dans une balade stupide dans les jardins. Peter avait la gorge sèche, les joues rosies. Il devait lui parler, il voulait lui parler, il en ressentait le besoin ! Il avait imaginé la scène tellement de fois, il lui dirait la vérité et il se mettrait à pleurer fou de joie de retrouver son fils… Bon maintenant qu'il connaissait un peu mieux son père, il savait qu'il ne pleurait pas facilement, voir jamais… ou alors si quelqu'un d'important mourrait… pleurerait-il si Peter mourrait ? Genre un mort héroïque, super triste avec un sacrifice fait pour sauver le monde… Erik verserait il des larmes ? Serait-il anéantit par sa disparition ? S'il savait qu'il était son fils, sûrement ! Oui, il fallait qu'il lui dise pour qu'Erik pleure et qu'ils se prennent dans les bras et que leur bonheur soit complet !

Peter avait grandi sans son père. Coincé entre sa mère totalement flippé de leur pouvoir, à lui et sa jumelle et sa petite sœur… entouré de femmes, pas de père, pas de limites, pas de références… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne dix ans plus tôt que son père était un putain de mégalomane génialissime ! Et quand il avait compris… c'était trop tard ! TROP TARD ! Il avait disparut, et pas dans une prison fédérale de haute sécurité cette fois-ci, non, il avait tout simplement foutu le camp, une fois de plus ! Oui, sa mère lui avait bien dit que son géniteur ignorait tout de son existence… N'empêche Peter crevait d'envie d'avoir ce père-là ! Oui, il l'avait idéalisé, durant dix ans… jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface de la manière la plus naze qui soit : allier d'un gros connard de mutant encore plus mégalo que lui ! Dans le genre je fais conneries sur conneries son père était le Boss ! Peter été un peu cleptomane sur les bords, mais… jamais il n'était allé jusqu'à devenir un type aussi sombre que ce qu'Erik était sur le point de devenir. Et il avait laissé passer sa chance de lui dire la vérité, tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été impressionné, déçu ? Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait empêché de cracher la vérité ! Et maintenant il était là, devant lui ! Il n'avait qu'à le prendre à part, à lui dire… Evidemment le directeur connaissait la vérité, mais il n'avait rien dit… Peter lui avait demandé. C'était à lui de faire son… heu… « coming-out » ? Il ne savait pas trop comment appeler ça, mais c'était à Peter de dire qu'Erik était père… à nouveau… Peter avait le cœur serré de savoir qu'il avait encore eut une autre petite sœur. Une qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Une qui avait eu la chance de grandit proche de lui, qui avait connu sa main fraîche les soirs de cauchemars qui avait connu le rempart des bras d'un père plus que protecteur, qui avait connu la joie d'être aimé, simplement parce qu'on existe… Oui, Peter avait été mort de jalousie, et puis, il avait compris qu'elle était morte… il s'en était voulu d'avoir éprouvé des sentiments si forts à son encontre.

Mais maintenant, c'était SA chance ! Il devait le dire ! Il voulait profiter de ce regard paternel, de ses bras, de son aura, il le voulait pour lui tout seul ! Il avait tellement de chose à rattraper ! Peter avait besoin de ce père imparfait, de cet homme fort et imposant de ce mec qui roulait des pelles comme personne… il fallait lui reconnaître, que même s'il ne savait pas choisir avec qui il devait sortir, il savait drôlement bien emballer… Et ça, ce n'était pas héréditaire ! Non, vu le nombre de râteaux que Peter s'était déjà pris… Par contre sa jumelle… Il ne devait pas penser à elle en cet instant ! Il était d'ailleurs bien content qu'elle ignore qu'Erik était leur père. Il le voulait vraiment pour lui seul ! Son père ! Son père à lui !

C'est cette pensée incroyablement puissante, qui l'arracha de sa léthargie et enclencha son pas. D'une course d'une secondé, il se présenta devant le couple. Charles pila, une main sur le cœur, n'ayant pas vu, ni sentit Peter approcher. Erik leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Peter, tu m'as fait peur…

\- Navré Monsieur Xavier. J'avais besoin de parler.

\- Maintenant ? questionna Charles visiblement peu enclin à se séparer d'Erik.

\- Ouais. Si possible…

\- Bon, très bien, je te rejoins Erik ?

Peter sautilla d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pas à vous que j'veux parler M'sieur, désolé, je voudrais parler avec…

 _Papa._

Charles capta les intentions de Peter, il changea d'attitude et se détacha d'Erik.

\- Oh… Je vais prendre un peu d'avance Erik, tu me rejoindras quand vous aurez fini.

\- Charles, attends, je…

Le brun s'éloigna d'un geste de la main. Il ne devait pas intervenir, ce n'était pas son moment à lui. Il avait un peu redouté que cela arrive un jour, mais après tout… Peter était le fils d'Erik, il devait bien l'apprendre un jour. Charles priait juste pour que cela ne change rien, absolument rien entre eux. Oh, oui pitié, que cela ne change pas son « je t'aime » en : « Je te déteste de m'avoir caché ça ! ».

Charles s'engagea aussi vite que possible dans les allées du jardin, voulant disparaître de leur vue au plus vite. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas assister à ça, c'était bien trop intime, bien trop personnelle et quoi qu'Erik décide, Charles accepterait… Il avait peur, mais il devait l'accepter. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, car lui aussi l'aimait.

Erik était perplexe. Pourquoi diable ce gamin, à l'air un peu simple, voulait lui parler ? C'était lui l'instigateur du vol de petites culottes après tout ? C'était lui qui l'observait en coin dès qu'il le pouvait… soudain Erik prit peur que ce môme aux yeux bleus ne se soit entiché de lui et ne lui fasse une déclaration absurde et vide de sens. Et pourquoi Charles s'était-il sauvé aussi vite et sans demander son reste ?! Cela n'avait aucun sens !

\- Oui ? finit par engager Erik en croisant les bras incapable de masquer son agacement face au silence persistant de Peter.

Le jeune homme était tout bonnement pétrifié face à son père. Et si, finalement, c'était une idée bien naze d'annoncer à Magnéto qu'il avait des rejetons ?! Peter, regrettait que le professeur Xavier les ai laissé seuls… au moins, avec lui dans les parages, il pouvait contrôler Magnéto s'il perdait les pédales devant l'énormité de la nouvelle

Erik s'impatienta pour de bon cette fois. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps et il soupira en commençant à s'éloigner :

\- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à me dire, je préfère…

\- Je suis ton fils ! s'écria Peter avec un éclat de voix légèrement désespéré.

Erik se figea. Il ne savait pas si le gamin venait de piquer une des répliques les plus cultes d'un certain film de science-fiction et de l'adapter à sa sauce pour… pour n'importe quelle raison tordues, après tout, il avait engendré un rapt de petites culottes ce détraqué ! Erik se retourna face à Peter, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il s'attendait à trouver le visage de Peter goguenard, voir mesquin, mais non. Il était pâle, très pâle et anxieux. Il transpirait. Erik fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu… tu es mon père et je suis ton fils, par extension des choses en fait, s'emmêla à toute allure Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

\- Eh bien, ma mère, et vous-toi, avez couché ensemble et du coup, bah heu… Elle est tombée enceinte et…

\- Ta mère ? répéta Erik.

Son cerveau refusait, refusait TOTALEMENT de croire un traître mot de ce mouflet aux cheveux gris. Il sentit une sorte de brèche s'ouvrir en lui. Est-ce que ce connard s'amusait à inventer une histoire à dormir debout pour le tourmenter ?! Le souvenir de sa fillette mourant entre ses bras impuissant lui revînt en mémoire et une rage, comme il n'en avait pas éprouvé depuis un bon moment le souleva. Il n'avait qu'un seule enfant et cette petite fille était morte ! De quoi donc ce merdeux venait se mêler ?! D'un geste il leva sa main et la montre au poignet de Peter lui tordit le bras dans son dos.

\- Oh putain de merde ! C'est super douloureux ! gémit Peter en tombant à genoux maintenu par une clé de bras exercé par sa montre.

\- Parce que tu crois que jouer avec les sentiments d'un homme en deuil, ça ne l'est pas ?! Tu te crois au-dessus de tout ça ?!

\- J'mens pas ! Je suis ton fils ! Je suis ton fils ! beugla Peter à travers sa douleur.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- Ma mère ! Marya Maximoff !

Erik fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Il connaissait ce nom… une brune aux cheveux longs, bouclés, des yeux clairs, des mains pâle, un nez busqué, des seins ronds et ferme… une humaine, pas une mutante. C'était il y avait des années. Leur idylle n'avait pas durée plus que quelques semaines, c'était il y a…

\- Quel âge as-tu ? fit par demander Erik d'une voix dure.

\- Vingt-sept ! J'ai vingt-sept ans !

Erik relâcha Peter. Le jeune reprit sa respiration, faisant jouer l'articulation de son bras pour s'assurer que rien n'était cassé.

Oui, son histoire avec Marya datait de vingt-huit ans à peu près. Impossible que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant à part elle et lui… En partant, il n'avait pas été des plus tendre, ce n'était pas une de ses spécialité et Marya avait gueulé que c'était un salaud de première, qu'il n'assumait rien… Il regarda Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai connu ta mère, que je suis forcément ton père.

\- Elle me l'a dit, souffla Peter encore étourdit par la douleur.

\- Elle t'a peut-être mentit.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Moi je sais ! Tu es mon père ! s'exclama Peter en remontant sur ses jambes. Tu es mon père et je suis ton fils.

\- … n'importe quoi…

\- On a le même grain de beauté ! s'écria Peter en commençant à défaire son haut.

\- Pardon ?!

\- On a le même ! Je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai aussi ! Au même endroit, la même forme ! Ça ne s'invente pas un truc comme ça ! C'est forcément héréditaire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?! Je ne suis pas ton…

Peter montrait maintenant aux creux de ses reins un grain de beauté brun à la forme d'une petite mouche. Erik avala sa salive. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas être le père de Peter !

\- Tu vois, on a le même et tu le sais ! Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Tu sais que je suis ton…

\- Un grain de beauté ne noue pas des liens entre les personnes ! coupa sèchement Erik.

\- On a le même sang !

\- Etre père et fils ça se construit !

\- Mais puisque…

\- Je suis ton géniteur si tu veux, mais ça s'arrête là ! trancha Erik implacablement froid.

Il était bouleversé. Il avait un fils ! Il avait de la descendance ! Il regardait Peter et… merde, oui, il voulait le grain de beauté, il voyait la forme de ce nez qui appartenait à sa mère et pour la première fois, il releva la couleur de ses yeux : les siens. Il fut foudroyé. Peter était sa chair et son sang ! Non, Mina était sa fille, lui, c'était un inconnu, une erreur de parcours… Et d'abord pourquoi cette conne de Marya Maximoff ne l'avait pas avertie plus tôt ?!

\- Tu viens vingt-sept ans trop tard, dit Erik en retrouvant un calme inquiétant dans sa voix.

\- Mais, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaitre ! J'ai rêvé toute ma vie de connaitre mon père et je…

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, répéta Erik. J'ai donné de ma semence et ta mère, s'est bien gardée de m'annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle ! Je ne suis rien pour toi et tu n'es rien pour moi, désolé…

Peter était atterré, pétrifié. Non, il n'avait pas envisagé cette réponse-là ! Il s'était vu tombant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en larmes et heureux de se découvrir un lien de parenté… pas rejeté de cette manière !

\- Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence ! Je suis ton fils ! s'exclama Peter en reprenant du poils de la bête. Je suis et resterait ton enfant ! Nies-le autant que tu veux ! Moi je n'ai pas honte de…

\- Je n'ai pas honte toi ! coupa Erik en grognant.

\- Alors quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de faire connaissance et de…

\- Je ne suis pas… un bon père. Je ne suis pas la personne que tu attendais. Je ne serais pas un bon model, je peux ne pas t'offrir ce que tu souhaites.

\- Je ne veux de plus que toi !

\- … Je ne peux pas. Je détruis mes enfants, restes-loin de moi…

Erik se détourna il devait retrouver Charles, parler avec lui ! Savait-il tout cela ? Forcément c'est un foutu télépathe ! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?!

Peter au bord des larmes, le cœur remplit de rage, cracha sa dernière carte :

\- Tu vas dire la même chose à ta fille ?!

Erik pila. De quoi parlait Peter ? De Mina ?! Il n'oserait pas tout de même !

\- J'ai une jumelle ! informa Peter alors que des larmes tombaient durement sur ses joues. Oui, j'ai une jumelle !

Erik se retourna et regarda Peter les bras ouverts, les yeux rouges.

\- J'ai une jumelle, un peu cintré d'ailleurs, elle te ressemble beaucoup, elle ne parle pas tellement, elle n'a pas d'amis, elle reste enfermé à cultiver ses pouvoirs et elle m'envoie chier à longueur de temps ! Tu vois, comme toi !

Soudain la vérité éclata au visage d'Erik : il ne pouvait pas renier cette paternité ! Il ne s'agissait pas que de Peter, non, il y avait deux enfants ! Deux gamins dont il ignorait tout ! Il s'approcha de Peter à grands pas, celui-ci recula de peur de s'en prendre une dans le nez.

\- Elle s'appelle Wanda ! s'écria précipitant Peter en se protégeant le visage attendant le coup refusant de fuir.

Mais au lieu d'un poing dans la figure, Peter sentit les bras d'Erik l'enlacer maladroitement. Peter resta quelques secondes sans respirer, avant de réaliser que son vœu le plus cher avait bel et bien lieu ! Son père le tenait serré contre lui !

\- Pardonnes-moi Peter, je l'ignorais. J'ignorais tout de vous…

\- … papa, gémit Peter de façon terriblement mélodramatique.

S'il s'était agi d'un film, le générique débuterait à l'instant, laissant le père et son fils dans une étreinte chaude et nouvelle, cependant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Erik se détacha de Peter, il le regarda intensément. Il était donc le père de ce grand dadet prétentieux et pervers ?! Bah… Au moins, il avait du cran et Erik se souvenait que c'était lui qui l'avait libéré de sa prison, et que c'était lui également qui était venu se battre contre Apocalypse pour « sa famille »… pour Lui… Erik déglutit. Il avait un fils ! Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et sa gorge se noua. Peter savoura cet instant et le classa comme le plus beau de toute sa vie. Ils pleurèrent quelques instant encore, niché l'un contre l'autre.

Logan qui était ressortit fumer, les regarda depuis les marches et grommela quelque chose, qui sonna aux oreilles de Raven, immobile dans l'angle de la bâtisse, comme : « Encore une histoire de pédé. »

* * *

Charles écoutait leur pensées, cela avait été plus fort que lui, il avait fini par espionner. Le doute avait laissé place à la paix. Erik avait fini par faire le bon choix. Il n'avait pas tourné le dos à Peter. Il soupira d'aise en relâchant sa pression psychique. Il sourit, ému par leur retrouvaille. Oui, cette journée était tout bonnement parfaite pour les déclarations !

Le télépathe se remémora à nouveau la nuit dernière, enfin, très tôt ce matin… Erik lui avait dit « je t'aime »… il l'avait pensé si fort, c'était si juste, si vrai… Charles souriait comme un idiot alors qu'il se remémorait encore et encore ses paroles :

\- Oui Charles, je t'aime.

Le temps s'était suspendu et plus rien n'avait existé. Charles et lui s'étaient embrassés avant qu'il ne réponde un fébrile, mais vibrant :

\- Je t'aime.

C'était évident, il n'y avait rien de sorcier entre eux. Ce n'était pas que de l'attirance sexuelle, c'était du respect, de l'amour, des souvenirs. Tellement de choses les unissaient ! Charles le savait, rien en pourrait plus les séparer ! Et maintenant qu'il venait de retrouver Peter, Erik ne le quitterait plus. Il resterait ici, il vivrait là, ensemble, à jamais heureux et repus de sexe !

Charles fut arraché de ses pensées délicates, par l'arrivée d'Erik. Il avait encore ce sourire niais aux lèvres lorsque le blond se planta face à lui, les yeux encore rougis.

\- Tu le savais ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de la faire.

Erik savait que Charles avait raison. Il n'était pas en colère, il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Il n'y a plus de secret entre nous ? demanda Erik avec sérieux.

\- J'ai couché une seule fois avec Moira, dit Charles avec malice.

\- Charles, je parle sérieusement. Je n'ai pas d'autres enfants cachés ?

\- Je ne crois pas, mais après tout, tu as eu pas mal de conquête…

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non, navré. Je ne suis pas un détecteur à progéniture de Magnéto ! s'exclama Charles.

Erik l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur avant d'y glisser plus de fougue. Charles resta un instant suspendu dans le vide lorsqu'il se recula.

\- Charles, je t'aime.

Le brun souriait avec bêtise, heureux comme un enfant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Erik sourit, mais son sourire se dissipa pour laisser place à une expression décidé et compliquée.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Charles avec raison.

\- J'ai un fils…

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- Et une fille.

\- Egalement, mais je ne la connais pas, elle n'a jamais voulu venir, malgré les suppliques de Peter.

Les yeux d'Erik n'avaient plus la moindre trace de larmes, sa détermination effraya Charles. Le blond regarda avec force son amant. Son cœur cogna à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

\- Charles… je t'aime, mais je vais partir.

* * *

*musique de suspense genre fin d'épisode avec écrit dans un fondu enchaîné angoissant: A suivre*

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a fait vibrer et rire :D

Merci pour tout! Donnez-moi vos impressions! J'adore avoir vos retours, certains m'inspire et modifient même un peu la trajectoire de l'histoire, alors ne vous privez pas!

Ah oui... j'ai encore coupé à un moment franchement pas sympa... désolée?!

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!

A très vite !


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde!

DÉSOLÉE pour ce retard dans ma publication... Mon ordi a planté et il a ... TOUT EFFACE... du genre... tout... donc le temps que je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps et ensuite que je me remette à ré-écrire ce que j'avais perdu, j'ai mis un peu de temps!

Bref, désolée encore, surtout que c'était dans une certaine impasse que je vous ai laissé!

Alors... Sans plus attendre voici la suite :

* * *

L'air quitta les poumons de Charles sous le choc de l'annonce. Son sang se glaça et son corps se durcit. Dans ses oreilles il entendait un bourdonnement sourd et il lui semblait qu'il voyait flou, comme à travers une vitre sale. La main d'Erik se posa sur son épaule et ce fut l'électrochoc.

\- Charles ?

\- Bordel c'est quoi cette histoire ?! explosa le brun d'ordinaire si tempéré.

Erik ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction si virulente, Charles le repoussa, tandis que sa colère montait sur ses joues.

\- Calmes-toi, on va discuter…

\- Discuter de quoi putain ? « Je t'aime, mais je pars ?! » Sérieusement Erik ?! Tu t'amuses bien, j'espère ! Le spectacle est à ton goût ? Ça te plaît de me mettre en pièce ?!

\- Charles, tu en fais trop, je…

\- Oh ta gueule !

Erik referma aussi sec sa bouche. Non, il n'avait pas envisagé que Charles le prenne ainsi, il pensait qu'il aurait été un peu plus compréhensif, plus mesuré, plus lui-même en sorte. Cependant la rage de Charles l'aveuglait et l'empêchait d'écouter ce qu'Erik avait à lui dire, il décida de passer par le chemin de travers et l'obligé à l'écouter !

 _Charles ! Je pars retrouver ma fille !_

Le message était clair, il percuta le brun de plein fouet, qui dans un premier temps sembla se calmer, avant que son visage ne s'affaisse complément et qu'il ne se taise parfaitement.

 _Je veux juste la rencontrer, savoir qui elle est…_

 _Erik, je comprends… Pardon._

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu es… possessif…

Charles esquissa un sourire avant qu'il ne meurt sur sa bouche. Erik voulait rencontrer sa fille, il voulait apprendre à connaître plus profondément Peter, que comme le voleur de culottes, mais voir Charles dans cet état lui lima sa détermination.

\- Erik, je te connais, souffla le brun le regard s'embuant malgré lui. Tu vas y aller… Tu ne vas pas revenir… ou si, mais pas avant des mois, des années… Erik, j'ai bien trop attendu, si tu pars maintenant, je sais que je ne te reverrais plus.

Le blond serra les dents, il y avait du vrai dans la prophétie de Charles. Erik était tout à fait capable de partir s'installer non loin de sa fille pour mieux apprendre à la connaître, au risque de tout faire foiré avec son amant. Est-ce que ses enfants, jusqu'alors inconnus, prévalaient sur son grand amour ? Où devait aller sa loyauté ? Celle de père ? Celle d'amant ? Qui devait passer en premier ?

Charles lu les pensées confuses et rapides d'Erik, elles confirmèrent ce qu'il avait envisagé. Il se sentait comme un paquebot lancé à pleine vitesse sur un iceberg… Le danger qui semblait minime à la surface, mais qui en réalité, allait tout ravager en profondeur. Charles le savait, si Erik partait, encore, il allait sombrer, sans possibilité de secours… Il sentait déjà ce péril, ce trou béant sous ses pieds.

Erik était perdu, le regard de Charles, ses yeux bleus incroyables qui l'observaient comme s'il été la seule chose qui puisse exister au monde. Erik se sentait comme un assassin avec une arme pointé sur Charles, il sentait son doigt presser la détente. Il refusait de l'abandonner, de l'oublier, de le blesser.

\- Viens avec moi !

\- Pardon ? bredouilla Charles prit de court.

\- Oui, viens avec moi ! répéta Erik en le saisissant par les épaules l'attirant contre lui.

\- Mais, voyons, Erik, je…

\- Laisse l'école tourner aux mains de Raven et Logan, tu as confiance en eux non ? Laisse leur un peu ta charge et viens avec moi… Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, mais je ne veux pas rester ignorant de ce que j'ai engendré. Je veux les deux et la seule solution, c'est que tu viennes !

\- Erik, ce n'est pas si…

\- Simple ? Si c'est très simple ! Je t'aime ! Tu m'aimes ! Ne nous quittons pas ! Viens avec moi ! On ira rencontrer Wanda avec Peter, et se sera l'occasion de te présenter officiellement.

\- Officiellement ?

Charles fronça les sourcils. Erik enchaîna la bouche sèche, le regard sûr :

\- Comme mon compagnon.

Des larmes glissèrent à nouveau des joues du brun, le cœur d'Erik fut bouleversé, il ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus sans le serrer contre lui, sans l'embrasser, le réconforter, sans lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui jusqu'à la moindres fibre de son âme. Sa bouche se colla à celle de Charles, impétueuse, téméraire, décisionnaire. Il l'embrassait comme on conquière un pays, sans aucune reddition possible, avec férocité. Il enroula sa langue autour de celle de Charles et le pressa contre son corps. Ils étaient étroitement liés l'un à l'autre dans ce baiser riche, fort et désespéré.

\- Je t'aime, viens avec moi, ponctua Erik les yeux clos ses lèvres sur les tempes de Charles.

Ils tremblaient l'un et l'autre, ils se savaient à la croisée des chemins. Soit Charles acceptait et tout était possible, soit il refusait et tout était perdu. Le sang battait comme un fleuve en cru dans le corps du brun, il savait l'urgence de la situation, il savait que son avenir avec Erik était en jeu… Etait-il prêt à le perdre ?

Les baisers d'Erik dégringolèrent de ses tempes à ses joues avant de revenir à sa bouche, répétant sans cesse, cette même litanie : « Viens avec moi. ». Charles était perdu et en même temps trouvé.

\- Viens, je veux que tu viennes, insista Erik une ultime fois tandis qu'il plongeait son regard bleu gris dans celui de Charles.

\- … je t'aime…

\- Alors rien ne nous retient plus…

\- Mon école, tenta d'argumenter faiblement Charles se sentant déjà pencher pour une réponse.

\- Laisse d'autre s'en occuper… Viens…

\- Je t'aime…

\- Viens, Charles, viens…

\- Erik…

\- Je t'en prie, choisi moi… viens avec moi, partons ensemble, je te jure que l'on reviendra, mais pour le moment, viens…

Charles embrassa à son tour Erik, jetant dans ce baiser toute la passion dont il était capable, leur coupant le souffle à l'un et l'autre.

\- Jusqu'au bout du monde.

La réponse du brun sonna aux oreilles d'Erik comme une trompette de triomphe. Il enlaça de façon très possessive Erik et l'embrassa de plus belle. Ils riaient, s'embrassaient, éclataient de rire et sentant leurs érections mutuelles. Toute cette débauche d'amour, de baiser et cette décision complètement folle de quitter l'institut les pris de court et leur donna une folle envie de consommer l'autre. Oui, ils avaient besoin de montrer, de concrétiser ce qu'ils ressentaient, de se brûler dans les bras de leur amant. Rien ne comptait plus que d'assouvir cette pulsion. Ils se foutaient bien d'où ils se trouvaient, ils se moquaient d'être vus, entendus. Ils devaient faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, pour sceller leur amour et ce voyage impromptu.

Erik arracha littéralement le haut de Charles, il voulait goûter sa peau salé dans la seconde, il ne pouvait perdre du temps à le lui retirer. Les mains impatientes du brun libéraient en quelques secondes maladroites leurs sexes en érections. Erik baissa le pantalon de Charles sans plus de préambule et le retourna.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un bosquet, au croisement de trois chemins différents, n'importe qui pouvait alors surprendre Erik pénétrer à l'aide de sa salive le corps arc-bouté de Charles. Le professeur se mordit les lèvres, mais ne put retenir un gémissement sourd. C'était bon, brûlant, douloureux et jouissif. Erik enfonça son sexe palpitant au plus profond de Charles, le retenant uniquement par les hanches, son pantalon à peine ouvert tenant encore à sa taille. Erik grogna de plaisir, Charles frissonna de délice et leur corps se mirent en mouvement, dans une danse dont ils ne soupçonnaient pas que leurs âmes puissent la connaître. Ils gémissaient, soufflaient de concert, tandis que les mouvements qu'ils faisaient, produisaient des sons équivalents à un enfant qui marcherait dans la boue.

Ils étaient comme possédés, rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. Charles sentait le plaisir s'infiltrer en lui alors que la hampe d'Erik le prenait brutalement et cognait juste. Le blond, respirait fort, donnant de puissants coups de reins, la sueur coulant entre ses omoplates était fraîche. La vue de Charles presque nu dehors, dans cette position plus qu'obscène, l'excitait d'avantage et chaque coup étaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide. Charles d'un bras se tenait à Erik, de l'autre il caressait de façon lascive son membre rouge et brillant. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que l'orgasme n'allait pas tarder à poindre et qu'il serait, sans aucun doute bruyant et violent. Charles prévoyant cette éventualité, tout en gémissant de plus sous les assauts brutaux d'Erik, déploya son esprit créant autour d'eux une bulle. Cette bulle donnait l'illusion aux badauds d'un espace vide et silencieux et contournaient les deux amants fiévreux sans que cela ne leur semble étrange. Erik ne se doutait de rien et pour être franchement honnête, il n'en avait strictement rien à carrer des gamins qui pouvaient surgir de l'autre côté d'une allée. Tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être en Charles, de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout et quand ils seront rassasier, de lui dire encore et encore combien il l'aime !

Soudain le corps de Charles n'en pouvant plus de plaisir céda sous la pression de son orgasme et il poussa un rugissement tel qu'une volée d'oiseaux s'envolèrent d'un des taillis non loin. Erik sentit son sexe être comprimé sous les convulsions de plaisir du brun et il ne tarda plus à éclater à son tour. Pantalon aux chevilles, souffle court, Kitty et Ororo passèrent non loin d'eux sans rien apercevoir. Erik attira la bouche de Charles jusqu'à la sienne et la dévora.

\- Je t'aime… Charles, je t'aime.

* * *

Un sourire stupide aux lèvres, le corps à peine remit, Charles marchait d'un pas décidé vers sa sœur, assise sur la balustrade entourant l'un des nombreux carrés de gazon de la propriété. Elle bouquinait, ou du moins faisant semblant. En voyant Charles approcher, Raven rangea rapidement sa lecture sous elle et attendit qu'il fût à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

\- La balade fut bonne ? demanda-t-elle en imaginant très bien ce qui avait dû se produire au vu de l'allure et de l'expression de son frère.

\- Oui, oui, éluda rapidement le brun. Raven, j'ai a te parler d'une chose importante…

\- Laisses-moi deviner…. Hum… Tu es gay ?!

\- Ah ah ah… très « drôle ».

\- Merci, je sais, j'ai raté ma vocation, j'aurais dû être comique…

\- Cela aurait été moins risqué que criminelle.

\- Sympa….

\- Rav', c'est sérieux.

\- J'en doute pas.

\- Donc, voilà…

\- Tu hésites ?

\- Je cherche mes mots.

\- … Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire…

\- Y a des chances….

\- Mais merde ! Dis-le ! insista Raven en voyant Charles tergiverser intérieurement.

\- Je vais partir avec Erik quelque temps, pour que je puisse l'accompagner tandis qu'il rencontrera sa fille Wanda la jumelle de Peter, dit le brun dans une tirade rapide.

Raven fit les yeux ronds.

\- Hein… Tu vas lâcher ton école pour prendre du bon temps ?

\- Non, je…

\- Mais c'est une super nouvelle !

\- Par-pardon ?!

\- Depuis le temps que je te dis de lever le pied ! Oui ! C'est super ! Profite de quelques jours avec ton mec, sers-toi de l'excuse de la fille perdue et éloignes-toi de l'institut ! Cela te fera le plus grand bien !

\- … Tu crois ? fit perplexe Charles.

\- Evidemment ! Tiens, depuis quand n'as-tu pas pris de vraies vacances ? Sans compter les sorties scolaire ou les balades à la plage avec les mutants ?

\- Heu… Eh bien…

Charles ne se souvenait plus tellement, cela devait dater quelque peu. Et sûrement cela ne devait pas être fameux, sinon, il s'en souviendrait, non ?

\- Bon tu pars quand ?

\- Demain matin, dit Charles encore étonné de la réaction positive de Raven.

Décidément, elle ne cessait de le surprendre, dans le bon sens du terme !

\- Super, je suppose que tu laisses l'école à Hank !

\- Non, à toi.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama Raven tandis que ses écailles bleutées ondulaient sur sa peau.

\- Oui, je voudrais que toi et Logan vous…

\- Sérieusement ? Logan ? Logan et moi ?!

\- Oui, j'ai une totale confiance en vous.

\- … Tu n'es pas sérieux Charles. Lui et moi on s'entend, certes, mais de là à diriger l'institut à ta place !

\- Je suis certain qu'avec vos expériences complémentaires, vous saurez faire face à toutes sortes d'incidents… Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qui peut bien se produire en si peu de temps ?

\- … Je ne sais pas… Un nouvel Apocalypse ?

\- Dans ce cas je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

Raven sauta à bas de son promontoire et caressa quelques mèches folles qui encadraient maladroitement le visage de Charles.

\- Comme tu changes, il était temps…

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, récupéra son livre et fila dans la bâtisse. Charles pensait que le plus dur était passé, il c'était imaginé sa sœur, lui hurlant dessus, qu'il était irresponsable de laisser son établissement, que jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir sans lui, mais, comme souvent, il se trompait. Il suivit le fils des pensées sombres de Logan et le retrouva assit au grenier, sur une grosse poutre en bois sombre, le regard tourné vers l'œil de bœuf éclairant le sol.

\- Oui ? demanda Logan le dos rond sans bouger d'un millimètre.

\- A qui tu penses ?

\- Personne, grogna Logan fermant aussi sec ses pensées.

\- … Tu peux tout me dire…

\- Prof' il est des trucs que je veux garder que pour moi…Donc qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

Charles s'approcha, il lui avait clairement semblé que Logan pensait à une femme, mais il préféra respecter l'intimité de son ami et ne pas insister. Il s'assit à son tour sur la grosse poutre, priant pour qu'elle ne cède pas d'un seul coup sous leur poids combiné.

\- Je voudrais te confier une tâche, assez lourde, qui d'ordinaire m'incombe.

\- Venez-en au fait.

\- Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, t'occuper de l'institut, avec Raven, le temps qu'Erik et moi allions chercher sa fille ?

Logan poussa un grognement, ou alors un rire grave. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus, ou le flattait. Garder l'école pour Xavier, c'était un honneur, mais pour le laisser aller folâtrer avec ce bellâtre, cela l'enchantait nettement moins.

\- Depuis quand il a une gamine en vie lui ?

\- Il vient de l'apprendre…

\- Vous voulez vraiment d'un mec qui sème ses mômes à travers le monde, comme on sème un champ de blé ? Il va peut-être vous dégoter une flopée de lorgnons…

\- Logan, avertit Charles sentant que Logan risquait d'aller un peu loin dans ses propos.

\- Bah, quoi ?! A ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est un sacré quetard…

\- Logan !

\- Quoi ?! Même Raven est passée dessus !

Charles les joues rouges, essaya de ne pas se figurer Erik et Raven au lit.

\- Logan, acceptes-tu de me remplacer le temps de mon voyage ? préféra reprendre Charles.

\- Ça vous rendrez service ?

\- Grandement.

\- Boule de poils ne peut pas s'en charger.

\- Je te le demande à toi, pas à Hank.

\- C'est comme une sorte de promotion ? interrogea Logan en gonflant le torse.

\- Si on veut…

\- D'accord Prof', mais si les gamins font n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas du genre à papoter tranquille assit derrière un bureau.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu géreras l'école avec Raven…

\- Ah oui…

Logan se rembrunit un peu, Charles épousseta son pantalon.

\- Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Oui, évidemment Prof'… Et vous le saviez avant même de demander.

\- On est jamais sûr de rien.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Demain matin.

\- Ah ben… c'est du jolie…

Charles n'écouta pas la suite des grommellements de Logan et le laissa seul. Il redescendit dans son bureau, il devait mettre au clair deux trois paperasses avant de filer. Il voulait que tout soit en ordre avant de partir, car il le savait, quand il reviendrait, ce serait un véritable chantier !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ! :D

A très vite !


	9. Chapter 9

Hellooo !

Allez pas trop de blabla, juste:

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Erik avait regardé Charles préparer un sac de voyage, placer une trousse de toilette et sélectionner ses habits avec soin. Il l'avait regardé faire cela, complètement nu, allongé sur le lit après avoir pris ensemble une bonne douche crapuleuse. Il adorait l'élégance que Charles mettait dans le moindres de ses mouvements, une sorte de chorégraphie précise et virile. Erik observait les mains de Charles plier un pantalon, organiser des paires de chaussettes. C'était reposant, et envoûtant. Erik, n'avait pas cette délicatesse lorsqu'il préparait ses affaires. Il prenait et rangeait, il ne perdait pas de temps avec l'ergonomie.

Oui, il l'avait observé sans dire un seul mot, tandis que la fraîcheur de la nuit envahissait la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte. Une fois les affaires préparées, Erik avait attiré Charles dans le lit, non pas pour remettre à nouveau le couverts, mais au contraire, pour le garder contre lui et s'imprégner de son odeur, de son aura, de sa présence. Ils étaient là, tous les deux enlacés, silencieux, avec pour seule musique le battement de leur cœur respectif, leur respiration lente et les quelques volatiles nocturnes qui s'éveillaient dans le parc.

\- Je pourrais rester là pour toujours… Toi, le calme. Et rien d'autre…

Erik écouta les paroles de Charles, il en savoura le contexte et palpa leur résonance en lui.

\- Oui, sauf que tu aimes bien trop les gens pour te mettre à vivre en ermite avec moi comme seul compagnon.

\- Tu ne sais pas recevoir de compliment.

\- J'ai appris à me méfier des choses qui semblent trop belle.

\- Accepte simplement ce que je te dis…

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

Charles soupira, Erik était têtu quand il le voulait, et il le voulait souvent. Il changea son angle d'attaque :

\- Alors, pas trop nerveux de partir demain ?

\- Non, pas vraiment…

\- Excité alors ?

\- Je dirais impatient… quand je vois Peter, je me dis qu'il n'a décidément pas hérité du meilleure coté, alors que pour sa jumelle… Étrangement, je sens que l'on se ressemble d'avantage elle et moi.

\- Ah ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, tout d'abord, elle n'est pas venue ici et, pour ma part, si j'étais un jeune mutant et que je ne te connaissais pas, je ne serais jamais venu dans cet institut.

\- Merci…

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit qui me fait vibrer… Ne fais pas cette tête, je parle d'être étudiant, pas de vivre avec toi !

\- Hum…

Erik tira doucement sur une mèche qu'il entortillait autour de son doigt à la base de la nuque de Charles pour chasser la grimace qu'il lui faisait.

\- Hey !

\- Monsieur Xavier, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je ne suis pas du genre à rester enfermer dans un lieu, aussi beau soit-il, avec des gens-là pour me dire quoi faire, ou quoi penser… Je suis trop libre pour ça…

Charles ferma les yeux. Evidemment Erik évoquait à mots couverts sont passé dans les camps en Pologne. Charles avait remarqué qu'il en avait tiré deux choses essentiels sur sa personnalité : premièrement, il ne laissait plus personne lui dicter quoi que ce soit et deuxièmement, il ne supportait absolument pas le gâchis alimentaire et chaque repas il le finissait, jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, dusse-t-il s'en rendre malade.

\- Navré de t'emprisonner.

\- Charles, soupira Erik en baissant son regard vers celui de son amant.

\- Je sais…

\- Bref, je pense que Wanda et moi avons plus en commun que Peter et moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un jugement trop hâtif ?

\- C'est un voleur de petites culottes !

\- Dis-toi au contraire que c'est le chef d'un gang d'objet de contrebande… Là cela devrait plus de plaire et te rappeler ton passé.

\- Crétin.

\- Adorable crétin, rectifia Charles en se hissant sur un coude pour mordiller le menton d'Erik.

Erik profita de cet instant pour garder Charles tout contre lui et lui dévorer la bouche de baiser rudes.

\- Et toi professeur X, pas trop triste de laisser sa marmaille a d'autre ?

\- Triste non, légèrement anxieux, oui.

\- Il ne va rien se passer, tu le sais ?

\- C'est souvent lorsque l'on dit cela qu'il arrive un malheur.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais que je dise : quelque chose de terrible va s'abattre sur ton institut durant ton absence ?!

\- Chut, tu vas nous porter la poisse !

Ils échangèrent un petit rire. En vérité l'un et l'autre était stressés et bien qu'ils se refusaient à le reconnaître vraiment, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour camoufler leur tension.

\- Et si on dormait un peu avant de prendre la route demain ? fini par proposer Charles une fois que la nuit avait parfaitement envahit la pièce et le Comté.

\- Tu as sommeil ? ronronna subitement Erik avec une nouvelle idée à l'esprit.

\- Que suggères-tu ? embraya Charles dans un sourire conquis.

\- Eh bien… Je t'ai pris dans le jardin, on s'est branlés sous la douche, mais… je ne t'ai pas sucé aujourd'hui…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Il ne me semble pas.

Le petit discours d'Erik ralluma en Charles son désir et son souffle se fit subitement plus court.

\- Ça te dit ?

\- Ecoutes, si ça peu te faire plaisir, sourit Charles.

\- … petit pervers, souffla Erik au creux de l'oreille du brun.

Erik déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres rouges de Charles avant de se redresser et de descendre sans préambule au niveau du sexe du brun. Il lui retira sans ambages son pantalon de pyjama en tweed écossais et sourit de toutes ses dents en trouvant le membre en train de se gorger peu à peu de sang.

\- Et dire que je n'ai fait que le suggérer à voix haute…

\- Tu devrais voir ce que ton cerveau m'envoie, se défendit Charles en laissant Erik s'installer entre ses cuisses offertes.

\- Ne te sers pas de ta télépathie comme d'une excuse : tu es un pervers, point !

\- Je ne vais pas contrarier le type qui s'apprête à me faire une gâterie… Quelque chose me dit que ce serait une erreur stratégique.

\- En effet…

Le premier coup de langue fit taire la réplique de Charles, le second réduit à néant toute tentative de communication verbale et le troisième plongea l'éminent professeur dans un état de transe sensoriel. Les lèvres ourlets d'Erik s'arrondirent, avant d'engloutir le membre brûlant de Charles, lui arrachant un gémissement sifflant. Erik n'excellait pas encore dans l'art de la fellation, mais il éprouvait un tel plaisir et un tel désir de faire jouir Charles avec sa bouche, que cela n'avait que peu d'importance. Il y mettait tout son cœur et tous ses fantasmes. Recueillant comme preuve de son petit savoir-faire, les gémissements et les ondulations incontrôlés de son amant. Rapidement sur le palet d'Erik une giclé salé l'envahit, récompensant tous ses efforts. Charles transit, tremblant, essayait de reprendre pied à la réalité. Sa tête lui tournait et le frisson du plaisir refusait de le quitter. Erik à genoux, passa le revers de sa main sur sa bouche, effaçant les dernières traces de sperme de son visage. Il souriait, non pas un sourire tendre ou apaisé, mais un sourire plus ombre, plus lubrique. Il baissa son visage vers Charles et l'embrassa, partageant cette saveur musquée et salé qu'il avait encore en bouche. Le brun se laissa faire, totalement alanguit. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Erik le préparera à subir une nouvelle pénétration en missionnaire.

\- Oh bordel ! s'écria Charles alors le sexe gonflé d'Erik rentrait en lui jusqu'à la garde.

\- J'adore quand tu es vulgaire.

\- … n'importe quoi…

Erik mordit volontairement fort à la base de sa nuque, il voulait laisser sa trace, il voulait marquer sa peau blanche, il voulait que tous sache à quel point il tenait à lui et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se permettre ce genre de chose !

* * *

Hank, dans le couloir, avait attendu qu'ils finissent de discuter et au moment où il allait frapper, il avait clairement entendu gémir le professeur Xavier… Alors, évidemment il était là, comme un idiot, les bras ballants face à la porte en bois de chêne vernis. Il avait été incapable de bouger, pas même lorsque Charles avait jouit… Et maintenant que ce qu'il entendait ne laisse aucune supposition possible sur ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre, Hank ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était uniquement pour parler du Cerebro ou parce qu'il avait un petit côté voyeur… Oui, il devait parler à Charles pour la machine, le sujet le préoccupait beaucoup, mais… entendre, cet homme qu'il respectait et estimait tant, gémir avec aussi peu de pudeur et se donner à ce point à cette… bête, faisait naître en Hank une sensation terriblement désagréable. C'était comme s'il apprenait que sa célébrité favorite tournait dans un porno… Pour Hank, Charles était une sorte d'icône… quelque chose d'inviolable. Entendre Erik le labourer de la sorte, c'était comme d'éjaculer sur le David de Michel-Ange : de l'irrespect total !

Pourtant Hank n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les interrompre et mettre fin et cette ignominie, ou retourner continuer de s'occuper du Cerebro, qui décidément ne tournait plus rond… Alors, il restait là, les bras balans, le cœur cognant et l'oreille aux aguets. Il écoutait, comme on surprendrait un rut animal en forêt. Il se figurait - sans le vouloir, mais les sons désobligeants poussaient son imagination dans des recoins interdits - Charles nu sous le corps bien trop lourd et volumineux d'Erik. Il voyait la scène, comme s'il avait la capacité de voir à travers les choses. Charles… écrasé par l'autre en sueur, l'écume aux lèvres, les yeux révulsés, en pleine transe, ne se souciant guère de son partenaire, mais assouvissant au contraire une pulsion bestiale…

Hank esquissa un sourire mauvais, oui, lui le Fauve, renommer un autre que lui : « La Bête »… Pourtant il s'agissait bien de cela : Erik était une bête, un monstre d'égoïsme et un salaud de première ! Oui il fallait couper court à ça… il leva le poing et le colla contre le chambranle… Charles gémissait de plus en plus fort et le lit suppliait également qu'on lui foute la paix. La main de Hank resta en l'air, impossible de cogner. Il avait la gorge sèche… Un grondement sourd vînt confirmer ses pensées : Erik était un animal !

\- Tu espionnes maintenant ?

Hank sursauta et vira au bleu poilus en un quart de seconde avant de se tourner vers Logan qui terminer de monter les marches de l'étage, une bouteille à la main.

\- Non, je… non…

Il chuchota précipitamment en s'éloignant, comme un enfant pris en faute, de la porte. Logan un sourire mielleux aux lèvres, lui s'approcha et colla son oreille sur le bois. Hank fut horrifié.

\- Pas de panique boule de poils, le calma Logan en dévissant sa bouteille pour en prendre une gorgée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! chuchota de plus belle Hank.

\- Je suis curieux… Oh, ils s'en donnent à cœur joie là-dedans, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Prof' !

\- Mais tais-toi !

\- Sinon quoi ? Erik va sortir sa queue du cul de Charles pour venir nous demander gentiment de dégager ?

Hank qui n'était plus bleu, ni poils, devînt rouge tomate.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que, quand tu te paluche mon chéri, au moment de jouir, tu as envie de tout stopper pour aller te fritter avec quelqu'un ?

\- Je ne me…

\- Chut, n'essaie pas de mentir et la réponse est : « Non ». Tu termines ce que tu as à faire !

\- T'es vraiment dégoûtant !

Logan bu une belle gorgée et sourit à nouveau.

\- Et ? Tu penses m'apprendre un truc ? Après tout, c'est qui le mec qui était là devant la porte en mode pied de grue ?

\- Je… Je…

\- Tu-tu bégaies ? C'est nouveau ?

\- Merde !

\- C'est mature, j'aime bien.

Hank à bout tourna les talons, rouge de colère ou de honte et dévala les escaliers, sentant son poil se hérisser dangereusement sous sa chemise à motif.

\- C'est ça, vas te tripoter en pensant à eux, marmonna Logan cherchant un peu plus l'ivresse au fond de sa bouteille.

Logan écouta quelques secondes de plus et fit la grimace, non, ces trucs-là, ce n'était pas fait pour lui, ça ne l'émoustillait pas du tout… Il préféra bifurquer plus loin dans le couloir et respirer profondément son parfum à _elle_ qui émanait par l'interstice de sa porte. Oui, Logan savait que c'était mal… Qu'il ne devait rien attendre, mais… elle avait capturé son cœur et son âme et il ne pourrait pas se libérer de son regard. Elle était là, elle dormait et lui, comme un con, il l'écouter respirer lentement, il humait son odeur… Il était irrécupérable ! Pas étonnant qu'à chaque fois ses expéditions pour quérir de nouveaux mutants, s'éternisait un peu plus ! Il ne devait pas céder, elle n'était pas faite pour lui et lui ne méritait rien, pas le moindres amour, pas la moindre reconnaissance, rien.

Il but à nouveau au goulot avant de regagner son lit, et de chercher le sommeil, sans parvenir à le trouver, car, encore et toujours, elle allait le hanter.

* * *

Charles sentit le liquide chaud et collant le remplir, cette sensation plus que les coups de hanches, le fit monter en pression et il jouit dans la minute qui suivit. Erik subissait un orgasme délicieux, qui se prolongea une fois que Charles explosa à son tour, son corps subissant des soubresauts incontrôlables et des vagues de contractions.

\- Erik… Erik…

Celui-ci haletait en se retirant délicatement avant de s'affaler sur le dos en quête d'air frais.

\- Ça valait bien le coup de prendre une douche, dit tout bas Charles avec un sourire.

\- Oui, ta peau a l'odeur du savon…

Le nez d'Erik vînt se nicher dans le cou de Charles pour y déposer une série de baiser tendre. Le brun ferma les yeux et savoura, la tête lui tournait encore un peu et il refusait de revenir à la réalité. Pour le moment son corps flottait dans l'espace et d'ici peu, il le savait, il sentirait les courbatures, les gouttes de sueurs et le sperme sur sa peau.

\- Je suis épuisé, confia Erik en s'étirant. Tu m'as donné beaucoup de travail.

\- Parce que tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- Au contraire…

Ils se sourirent encore avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent et que la fenêtre ne se verrouille d'elle-même.

\- Il faut dormir… demain on a une longue route…

\- Je suis crasseux, riposta Charles en sentant la fatigue alourdir ses membres.

\- Demain on prendra une douche…

\- Comme celle que l'on a prise tout à l'heure ?

\- Pourquoi pas, si ça t'aide à te réveiller !

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le sommeil ne vienne les cueillir au cœur d'une nuit devenue enfin paisible.

L'aube était à peine levée que déjà la Mustang bleu électrique quittait le manoir, emportant avec elle ses trois passagers. Peter s'endormit dans la demi-heure qui suivit leur départ, le visage collé contre la vitre bavant à grandes eaux sur son menton. Erik au volant, cherchait une station qui ne diffusait pas des banalités affligeantes, tandis que Charles préparait leur itinéraire sur une carte routière dégotée dans la portière passager du véhicule.

\- Je m'arrêterais bien dans un dinner's pour le petit déjeuner, dit Charles joyeusement.

Erik avec ses grosses lunettes de soleil visées sur son nez, tourna subrepticement son visage vers Charles. Il voulait voir son sourire matinal et surtout ses cheveux encore humide danser dans l'air frais du matin. Il était tôt, mais déjà on sentait que la journée allait être chaude. Erik portait une chemise étroite sombre, avec des boutons ouverts, dévoilant le haut de son torse et quelques poils dorés, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient moulées dans un jeans et ses pieds enfermé dans des chaussures de villes. Il portait également une belle ceinture à la boucle en argent représentant un anneau double, lorsque le soleil tapait dessus, il éblouissait Charles.

\- Je ne dirais pas non, nous ne sommes pas pressés après tout.

\- Œuf aux lards, haricots et pancake, récita Charles connaissant d'avance le menu commander par Erik.

\- Tu te souviens de tout ma parole…

\- Café noir, sans sucre, sans lait…

\- Et pour toi se sera : toasts, thé vert ou citron s'il n'y a pas ton premier choix, haricots en sauce et gaufres.

\- On se connait si bien l'un et l'autre.

Erik capta à nouveau le sourire charmeur de Charles, avant que son regard ne soit à nouveau happé par la route. Charles avait passé un haut de couleur floral, un pantalon en lin et une paire de sandales tout à fait laides, mais qui lui allait bien. Ses cheveux encore bien humides étaient tirés en arrières dégageant son front et lui donnant un style différent.

Plus ils s'éloignaient plus Charles laissait sa culpabilité de côté. IL devait profiter de ces moments avec Erik, c'était grâce à cela qu'il allait savoir s'ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre : sortir du cocon de l'institut.

Ils avalaient la route à vive allure, Erik s'amusant à plusieurs reprises en dépassant les limitations de vitesses sur une portion déserte. Il aimait la vitesse, il aimait dépasser les automobilistes et il aimait encore plus voir Charles se tendre quand il faisait quelque chose d'un peu dangereux.

Finalement après deux heures de routes, la Mustang se gara sur le bas-côté d'une route. Charles réveilla en douceur Peter qui s'essuya le menton avec son sweat avant de rejoindre le couple dans le restaurant ouvert 24/24. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant de reprendre la route, Erik insista pour garder le volant, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas fatiguer Charles, mais en vérité : il adorait rouler !

Peter, qui ne dormait plus, commença alors son babillage, habillant l'après-midi de ses monologues abrutissants, exaspérant un peu plus Erik, à chaque nouvelle phrase. Charles, plus compréhensif, essayait de discuter avec lui, mais rapidement, le jeune homme divagua et bientôt, ni son père, ni son professeur ne firent attention à lui.

\- Au prochain arrêt, je l'attache à un piquet et je pars sans lui ! avertit Erik qui n'en pouvait plus.

\- Il nous rattraperait avant même que l'on puisse regagner la voiture, soupira Charles.

\- Fais-le dormir alors ! s'exclama Erik en augmentant le son de la radio pour tenter de couvrir la voix de Peter.

\- Je n'use pas de mes pouvoirs pour…

\- Tu veux encore l'entendre te raconter comment il a perdu sa virginité ?!

\- Okay…

Charles pressa mentalement le cerveau du jeune homme et celui-ci sombra quasi instantanément dans l'oubli.

\- Ah… merci ! Enfin la paix…

\- Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution.

\- Mais s'en est une efficace !

Le soir tomba et il devînt évident qu'il n'attendrait pas leur but avant de passer une nuit dans un motel. Charles ne fut pas mécontent de quitter le siège en cuir de la Mustang pour s'étirer, avant d'aller réserver leurs chambres pour la nuit. Peter sortit à son tour, en pleine forme et commença à nouveau à abrutir son père de palabres.

\- J'me souviens d'un Conte de la Crypte – que j'adore soit dit en passant – où le protagoniste va pieuter…

\- Dormir, interrompit Erik en levant les yeux au ciel encombré d'étoiles.

\- Hein ? ah oui, donc, le mec, il va _dormir_ dans un motel miteux, un peu comme celui-là, où il y a une affiche disant en gros que les lits, sont des lits massant ! Le pied quoi !

\- Je ne vois pas où tu veux…

\- Attends ! J'ai pas fini !

\- Ah… Dommage…

\- Donc le mec, il prend une piaule…

\- Une chambre !

\- Ouais, une chambre et il se met au pieu, heu, au lit et hop il teste les massages !

\- Oui et ?

\- Attends, j'ai pas fini ! Et en fait, le mec, il se rend compte que, oui ça bouge sous le matelas, mais c'est pas un lit massant ordinaire, non, car enfaite c'est grouillant de vers, de cafard et de petits insectes, qui en se déplaçant dans la housse, font le « massage » !

\- Quel est l'intérêt de cette histoire ? fini par demander exaspéré Erik.

\- Bah, ça serait cool, que se soit comme dans le Conte quoi… Qu'enfaite il y ait plein de bestioles partout !

\- J'ai dormi à même le sol avec des insectes pour seule compagnie ou repas, pendant presque trois ans de ma vie et je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut-être « cool ».

Peter fronça ses sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Tes parents étaient pas cool…

\- Tes grands-parents étaient déjà morts à ce moment-là…

\- Ah merde, t'es orphelin ! T'as grandi à la DASS !

\- Bordel Peter ce que tu peux être con !

\- Hein ?

\- J'étais dans un camp de concentration !

\- … un camp de concentration, répéta Peter avant que les mots ne se frayent un chemin à son cerveau.

Le garçon pâlit brutalement.

\- Oh… merdeeeeeee, je savais pas !

Erik serra les dents. Non, en effet, il ne pouvait pas savoir, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'Erik plaçait dans une conversation au détour d'un apéritif. En général il ne pensait pas à ces choses, à ce passé qui avait bousillé sa vie. Là il regardait son « fils » et il prit subitement conscience qu'il ignorait tout de sa vie, mais aussi, qu'il allait en être l'héritier. Erik se radoucit.

\- J'ai été raflé avec mes parents en Allemagne…

Erik s'assit sur le capot de la Mustang, invitant Peter à faire de même. Les rares voitures, qui filaient dans la nuit éclairaient par moment la route perdue entre deux Etats.

\- On a été envoyé en Pologne…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas étudié ça en cours !

\- Si, mais heu… pourquoi vous ?

\- Je suis Juif.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi alors ?!

\- Non…

\- Ah…

\- La religion se transmet par la mère et si ma mémoire est bonne, ta mère n'est pas Juive.

\- Non, elle est bouddhiste, ou un truc comme ça.

\- Donc… Tes grands-parents et moi avons vécu dans un camp, mais rapidement ma mère et mon père y ont été assassiné…

Erik serra les dents. Son tatouage sur l'avant-bras, lui brûla la peau.

\- Tu fête le Noël Juif ? demanda le plus naturellement du monde Peter attirant Erik vers plus de lumière dans son esprit.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne pratique plus ma religion depuis ce temps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- … je ne suis plus croyant et avant que tu dises « Pourquoi ? », je te dirais : parce que !

\- Ah, okay… Ah ! V'la M'sieur Xavier !

Peter, comme un chien fou sauta du capot et trottina joyeusement vers Charles, qui lui tendit une clef.

\- Tu as le numéro quinze et nous le seize.

\- Je ne suis pas dans votre chambre ?!

\- Heu, eh bien non…

\- Tant mieux ! siffla Erik en sortant leurs bagages du coffre. Un peu de paix !

Ils se dirigèrent à la lueur des lampadaires défectueux vers les petites maisonnettes en rondins de bois qui jalonnaient un sentier de terre. Peter entra dans son cabanon en poussant une exclamation joyeuse, il salua les deux hommes et courut se mettre tout nu sous la couette pour regarder un programme télé. Erik et Charles prirent place dans le cabanon suivant. Il sentait fort le renfermé et l'humidité, le tout masqué par un désodorisant bon marché vaporisé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Ça fera l'affaire pour la nuit, estima Charles en s'approchant du lit double.

Erik ferma la porte au nez des moustiques et balança leurs sacs sur un fauteuil.

\- Attends ! dit-il en voyant Charles s'apprêter à sauter sur le lit pour en tester la mollesse.

\- Quoi ?

Erik tira les draps et inspecta le matelas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu as peur des punaises de lit ?

\- Non, mais Peter m'a raconté une histoire abracadabrantesques sur des matelas grouillant d'insectes et du coup, je voulais vérifier.

\- Tu te mets à croire à tout ce qu'il raconte ?

\- … Tu as raison, c'est stupide.

\- Non, c'est adorable.

Charles s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement pour l'embrasser.

\- Quoi ? sourit Erik après ce baiser.

\- Tu es un bon père, affirma Charles.

\- Et toi, bien trop sexy pour ne pas te retrouver nu avec moi dans ce lit.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais avant je prendrais bien une douche, la journée en voiture m'a un peu épuisé, l'eau me fera du bien.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Bien que tous les sens d'Erik se mirent aussitôt en alerte à cette proposition alléchante, il déclina l'offre.

\- Ça doit être un petit carré de douche une personne et je ne suis pas un acrobate.

\- Je serais rapide.

Charles s'éclipsa dans la seule pièce attenante et fut forcé de constaté, qu'en effet, certes la salle d'eau était spacieuse, mais le coin douche était minuscule. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de se glisser sous un filet d'eau tiède. Il se savonna énergiquement, ne désirant pas rester trop longtemps dans cet endroit exigu. Une fois hors de l'eau il s'enroula les hanches dans un grand carré de serviette. Il s'observa un quart de seconde dans la glace embuée avant de quitter la pièce. Il retrouva Erik assit torse nu sur le lit, un livre sur les genoux. A en croire par sa couverture usée, Charles déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un livre du motel. Erik leva les yeux, ferma le bouquin d'un coup sec.

\- Alors cette douche ?

\- Alors cette lecture ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier.

\- Agréable…

\- Pour moi la vue en tout cas l'est infiniment.

\- Et ce livre ?

\- Shining…

\- Sympa. Tu m'en lis un extrait ?

\- Tu aimes ce genre de lecture ?

\- Il y a encore pas mal de chose que tu ignores sur moi, fit Charles en fouillant ses affaires pour un tirer un peigne en bois et organiser ses mèches mouillées.

Erik ouvrit à nouveau le livre et chercha le passage qu'il était en train de lire.

\- C'est le moment où Jack commence à entendre la voix de son père mort dans la radio…

\- Il va la détruire non ?

\- Oui, à coup de… attends, je cherche…

\- Hache ?

\- Hum… ou de maillet, je ne trouve plus…

\- Intéressant que tu lises ce passage, analysa Charles en rangeant son peigne.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum-hum, confirma Charles.

\- Et tu peux m'en dire plus, professeur ? sourit Erik en délaissant pour de bon le livre sur la table de chevet.

\- Eh bien, tu viens de devenir père de jumeaux et étrangement tu lis le livre le plus emblématique sur la famille que King ait écrit.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui… un père torturé par ce qu'il a connu, a peur de reproduire ses erreurs sur son enfant.

\- … ne rentres pas dans ma tête.

\- Pas besoin.

Charles dénoua d'un doigt la serviette de ses hanches, dévoilant son intimité face à Erik.

\- C'est le cours de littérature le plus improbable et excitant que j'ai jamais eu…

\- J'espère bien.

Charles poussa Erik sur le matelas.

\- Je continue mon analyse ?

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir parler, prévînt Charles alors que ses doigts s'attaquèrent la braguette d'Erik.

\- Je ne t'en voudrais pas…

* * *

Eh? Quoi? Je coupe là? oui... Oui, c'est mesquin ! :D

Allez dites moi ce que vous pensez ce tout ce qui se mets en place! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

A très vite !


	10. Chapter 10

Navrée du retard!

J'ai déménagé et je n'ai toujours pas récupéré internet ! Rahhh la galèèèère !

Du coup je vous poste un tout beau tout long chapitre ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Charles se mordit les lèvres de façon sensuelle tout en dévoilant le sous-vêtement d'Erik, la bosse qui était dissimulée par le tissu promettait déjà beaucoup. Cependant les yeux bleus de Charles captèrent un mouvement face à lui : la fenêtre qui donnait sur le petit sentier de terre. Le visage de Peter lui faisait face et cet idiot aux cheveux gris lui souriait d'un air enthousiaste. Charles poussa un juron tout en se laissant tomber en sol pour cacher sa nudité et son excitation des yeux du garçon.

\- Charles ? s'inquiéta Erik en se redressant pour regarder son amant affalé au sol.

\- Peter !

\- Hein ?

\- Il nous regarde par la fenêtre !

\- Quoi ?!

Erik tourna sa tête vers la petite ouverture à croisillon, qui donnait effectivement face au visage rayonnant de Peter. Erik passa de l'excitation à la colère en quelques secondes. Ilse remit sur pied, ferma son pantalon d'un geste sec, ainsi que les rideaux en mauvais états sans y toucher avant de marcher d'un pied ferme vers la porte d'entrée du cabanon.

\- Bordel Peter tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?! rugit Erik en ouvrant à la volée la porte.

Le jeune homme sursauta sous la violence du ton employé par son père.

\- Je heu… j'ai…

\- QUOI ?!

Peter recula, il ne c'était pas attendu à autant de virulence de la part d'Erik.

\- J'ai pas de brosse à dents…

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous mate ?!

\- Non, je mate pas, je…

\- Bordel Peter !

\- Mais en quoi je dérange ?!

\- Charles était nu !

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- …

\- Oh… ah… vous… alliez baiser !

\- PETER !

\- Quoi ?! Je suis pas con ! Je vois bien que tu ban…

\- TAIS-TOI !

\- …

\- Ta brosse à dent je m'en fou ! Retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sors plus avant demain !

\- Sinon ? demanda penaud Peter.

\- Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs !

\- Ah ouais quand même…

\- Ouais, répondit sur le même ton stupide Erik.

\- … J'ai pas vu que Charles était à poils.

\- C'est ta façon de dire « pardon » ?

\- Si j'avais vu que vous alliez baiser…

\- Faire l'amour, coupa Erik.

\- Ouais, vous envoyer en l'air, bah j'aurais pas fait « coucou » !

\- Rentres dans ta chambre, dit Erik en articulant chaque syllabe.

\- … T'es fâché ? T'as l'air fâché. Tu restes longtemps fâché ?

\- PETER !

\- Quoi ?... c'est bon je pars… si j'ai des soucis bucco-dentaire, il faudra pas te plaindre après ! Surtout quand on voit le prix des dentistes maintenant !

\- Peter ! répéta d'une voix pleine de menace Erik.

\- Tu es pressé ? Vous allez continuer ? Vous allez…

\- PETER ! s'emporta pour de bon Erik en usant de son pouvoir pour le repousser sans ménagement vers son cabanon.

\- Hey !

Peter se retrouva projeté dans sa chambre, la porte lui claquant au nez et se verrouillant sous la volonté d'Erik.

\- Maintenant tu vas être un bon garçon et te tenir tranquille jusqu'à demain ! s'écria Erik de l'autre côté du linteau.

\- Mais… papa, tenta d'une voix encore plus penaude un Peter encore sur son séant.

Erik se pinça les lèvres pour en pas répondre une salve de jurons. Il essayait de juguler sa colère. Il recula et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre d'une nuit. Charles était séché désormais et en pyjama dans le lit. Erik claqua la porte dans son dos, il fulminait, Charles le voyait bien. Il sentait tout son être crépiter d'une envie de décaniller la tête de Peter, comme un bouchon de champagne. Erik arracha de son dos ses habits, il jeta sans ménagement son pantalon, chaussures et sous-vêtement dans un coin, et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Charles ne dis rien, bien qu'il ait largement maté le corps nu de son amant, il ne dit rien. Il connaissait suffisamment Erik pour savoir quand se taire et quand argumenter. Là, rien ne servait d'user de paroles. La douche coula quelques courtes minutes. De la salle d'eau sortit un blond, à la carrure impressionnante, la peau fumante, le regard sombre et tendu vers le lit. Charles lui adressa un sourire tendre, compréhensif… Il sut que c'était peine perdue à la seconde où son regard entra en contact avec l'impressionnante érection qui se dressait entre les cuisses d'Erik. Charles frissonna d'anticipation. Il sut également qu'Erik ne serait pas tendre avec lui cette nuit et que ce n'était pas de l'amour dont il était en quête, mais un exutoire à sa colère… Et Charles était tout à fait disposé à jouer ce rôle !

Les draps furent jetés à bas du lit sans ménagement, ainsi que le pyjama de Charles, qui se retrouva sans protester, ni un baiser, sur le ventre. Le sexe gonflé d'Erik se pressa contre son entrée, Charles mordit son oreiller. Avec de la salive le membre entra sans plus attendre dans le brun qui étouffa un gémissement dans les plumes synthétiques de l'oreiller. Erik, d'ordinaire prenait le temps, laissait le corps de Charles s'habituer à cette intrusion, mais pas cette nuit, il enchaîna directement avec de rapide mouvements de va et vient. Une main sur la nuque de Charles, l'autre sur ses fesses et il accéléra encore. C'était brûlant, impétueux et puissant. Le brun sentit son corps subir ses assauts et réagir avec délices à cette brutalité soudaine. Son sexe se tendit contre son ventre, se frottant au drap avec les pulsations violentes imposées par le blond qui gagnait en vitesse. Charles ne gémissait plus, il poussait des sons entre les cris de plaisir et des borborygmes incontrôlés. Erik accentua la pression de sa main droite sur sa nuque et lui agrippa les cheveux pour assurer sa prise. Il suait, il respirait fort par le nez, mais ne laissait rien passer d'autre. Il avait besoin de ce contact charnelle totalement impersonnel, il avait besoin de se vider complètement d'évacuer toute cette frustration. Il savait que Charles comprenait et même si ce n'était pas le cas, en cet instant, il s'en foutait ! Il fallait qu'il assouvisse cette pulsion.

Le lit sous ses coups grinçait bien plus fort que celui de l'institut et donnait des coups violents dans le mur du cabanon. La vibration était si forte qu'un tableau avec un cadre en bois, représentant une scène de chasse se décocha. Il se fracasse au sol en plusieurs morceaux. Ni Erik, ni Charles, n'y prêtèrent la moindre attention.

L'esprit d'Erik dégageait de telles ondes, que Charles était terrassé par ce plaisir bestial. Il en ressentait tous les aspects et les aspérités. C'était comme une grosse boule de chaleur qui l'écrasait et le labourait avec vigueur. Erik était en feu, son corps ne répondait plus qu'au sexe et il palpait la fesse gauche de Charles, le pétrissant comme un boulanger travaillerait son pain. Les doigts d'Erik s'affermirent sur sa nuque et tirèrent un coup sec pour remonter le visage de Charles vers lui. Le brun se cambra au maximum pour répondre à la demande. La bouche impétueuse d'Erik s'écrasa sur celle de Charles, aspirant sa langue, mordant ses lèvres, ravageant tout sur son passage destructeur.

Erik en voulait plus, toujours plus, il saisit Charles par les hanches et le releva à quatre pattes. Tout en le prenant avec encore plus de force et un angle nouveau, sa main droite quitta la nuque de Charles pour le branler. Le brun poussa un hurlement tandis qu'il chercha un appui contre le mur en rondin de bois. Serrant sa poigne jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures et se moquant bien des échardes. Le plaisir était si intense, si fulgurant, rien d'autre ne comptait !

Le sexe d'Erik était entré dans une cadence folle, obligeant les deux hommes à haleter de façon dissonante, tandis que leurs corps se heurtaient en pleine vitesse, remplissant la pièce de sons équivoque. Charles ne tînt plus, entre les assauts d'Erik et la masturbation effrénée qu'il lui donnait, l'orgasme arriva. Son sperme se répandant dans une giclé clair et gluante sur le lit. Il fut la proie de spasmes violents, resserrant involontairement sa chair autour du membre arrogant d'Erik. Mais, celui-ci n'en avait pas encore fini avec Charles. Le fourreau brûlant qu'était devenu le brun, continuait d'assouvir le désir fiévreux d'Erik. Il frappait encore et encore, son front perlé de sueur, ses yeux rivés sur le dos de Charles, ses mains enserrant ses hanches. Il ne tarda pas à trouver l'apaisement fulgurant et salvateur. Son corps se tendit et il s'autorisa enfin à exprimer un son grave et rauque, tandis qu'il jouissait dans son amant. Charles, les fesses toujours tendues, attendit qu'Erik se retire pour s'affaler sur sa propre semence, trop épuisé pour s'en éloigner.

Erik sortit du lit, le cœur cognant comme un beau diable dans sa poitrine, ses jambes chancelantes et la peau ruisselante. Il regardait son œuvre : Charles la peau si pâle, marbrée de rouge, dans une position qui ne laissait pas de place à l'imagination sur ce qui venait de se passer et le liquide translucide qui s'écoulait déjà hors de lui. Oui, il n'avait pas été tendre et oui, il en avait éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir, mais : et Charles ?

Comme pour répondre à cette inquiétude sourde, qui venait de naître en lui, le brun fit rouler son visage dans le drap et lui adressa un sourire repus, les paupières lourdes. Ce sourire, cette pose, cette odeur de sexe dans l'air… Tout remit le feu aux poudres. Erik en voulait encore… mais plus tendre, comme pour réparer sa brutalité. Il s'approcha de Charles et l'embrassa langoureusement, laissa sa main droite caresser son torse, explorer ses bras, jouer avec le duvet de poils sombre qui dansaient au bas de son ventre.

Charles pivota sur le flan pour permettre à Erik de s'allonger contre lui, leurs bouches s'unissant doucement, avant d'être plus avides. Le message était on ne peut plus clair et Charles su, que le repos ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Son amant le réclamait encore et qui était-il pour s'y refuser ? Oui, il était rompu, mais non, il ne voulait pas passer à côté d'une nuit d'amour !

Doucement cette fois, Erik entra en Charles et les yeux dans les yeux ils firent l'amour avec lenteur et langueur. La volupté qui émanait de leurs corps en action était telle que le cerveau de Charles rayonnait de bonheur à un kilomètre à la ronde, faisant afficher des sourires stupides sur les visages de tous ceux qui captaient, sans s'en apercevoir, son signal.

Et quand enfin ils jouirent à nouveaux, après de longues minutes de plaisir lancinant, cette fois-ci ils s'en dormirent blottit l'un contre l'autre, nu et sans drap pour les protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

* * *

Peter était réveillé depuis deux bonnes heures et maintenant que le soleil était levé et que ses émissions matinales préférées étaient terminées, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : manger ! Cependant, il devait attendre son père et son directeur pour avoir le droit d'aller déjeuner… Il était bientôt neuf heures et toujours aucun signe de vie de semblait émaner du cabanon voisin. Peter avait bien lu dehors hier soir que le petit déjeuner ne serait servi dans la salle d'accueil que jusqu'à neuf heure trente ! Il hésita encore un peu, puis quitta sa chambre, le verrou se laissa manipuler, Peter put quitter le cabanon et remonter le sentier vers celui de son père. Des nuages couvaient et il faisait plus frais que la veille. Peter s'arrêta devant la fenêtre, mais le rideau était toujours tiré. Il déglutit, encore un peu anxieux par rapport à la veille, mais il avait si faim, qu'il oublia cette appréhension et toqua au bois de la porte. Rien ne se produisit, alors il répéta à deux reprises l'opération.

Du bruit émana de l'intérieur, le lit qui grince, soulagé d'un poids et des pas approchant. La porte s'ouvrit. Erik, la tête d'un homme qui venait de se faire tirer du lit et totalement nu cligna des yeux devant la lumière opaque du jour.

\- Oui, Peter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- J'ai faim.

Peter essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux vers l'entre-jambe de son père, mais c'était peine perdu, l'engin était si imposant, qu'il était difficile de passer à côté !

\- Quelle heure est-il ? fini par demander Erik pas gêné par sa nudité.

\- Neuf heures.

\- Hum… déjà… bon, je vais réveiller Charles, on arrive.

Peter fit oui de la tête et attendit que son père referma la porte pour faire les gros yeux et pousser un juron entre ses dents.

\- Bordel de merde ! Pourquoi il a un tel matos et pas moi ?!

Une fois les clés rendues, le petit déjeuner engloutit et la Mustang sur la route, Peter enclencha son walk-man et commença sa sieste matinale. Erik roulait toujours aussi vite, mais avec souplesse, sans nervosité. Charles, assit de biais sur son siège, essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait à chaque aspérité de la route. Il avait pas mal enduré durant la nuit et ce matin, son postérieur se faisait sentir, ainsi que ses reins. Erik capta cette drôle de position et sourit un peu coupable.

\- Je ne suis plus si jeune, répondit Charles avec malice.

\- Même jeune, je ne t'aurais pas laissé indemne.

\- Vantard.

\- Petite nature.

Ils se sourirent et l'autoroute dévoila son étendue à travers un vallon verdoyant. La route n'était plus si longue jusqu'à la ville natale de Peter. Le plus ardu fut de se repérer au travers des petits quartiers résidentiels de banlieue, car Erik insista pour se débrouiller sans réveiller le babillant Peter. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent dans la rue dites, Erik coupa le moteur bien en amont de la maison beige. Erik fit glisser ses mains du volant à ses cuisses, son regard rivé au porche de la maisonnette. Peter s'étira doucement derrière, la voiture ne vibrant plus, il s'éveillait tandis que le ronronnement de son walkman emplissait le véhicule.

\- Ouha ! Trop cool ! On est arrivé !

Avant qu'Erik ou Charles aient put protester, le garçon s'élançait à pleine vitesse hors de la Mustang et rentrait chez lui dans un coup de vent phénoménal.

\- Ce gosse me tue, soupira Erik.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Je pense qu'on ne l'est jamais vraiment.

La seconde qui suivis, Peter était devant la maison et faisait de grands signes de la main avec enthousiasme. Erik se frotta le visage et quitta l'habitacle d'un air décidé, Charles sur ses talons. Ils firent les quelques pas qui les séparaient de Peter. Le soleil jouait encore à cache-cache mais il faisait chaud, une chaleur oppressante et moite.

\- Elle est là ! s'écria Peter avec un large sourire qu'Erik qualifia « d'avorton ».

\- Et ta mère ? demanda Erik en fixant un peu tendu la bâtisse qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de pinceau.

\- Nan… Elle doit être au taff' !

\- Au travail !

\- Ouais, enfin elle est pas là !

\- Peter, as-tu averti Wanda que nous étions là ? questionna Charles d'un ton apaisant.

\- Nan, mais elle m'a senti rentrer c'est certain.

A cet instant la porte de la maison s'entrouvrit doucement. Un visage se découpa dans l'entrebâillement et l'espace d'un instant Erik cru voir un fantôme. Le visage de cette jeune femme, était le portrait de ce que Nina aurait pu devenir si… Oui, Wanda ressemblait à sa fille morte, oui Wanda lui évoquait sa mère et ses origines. Cette expression farouche, ses yeux, la forme de son visage, la délicatesse de ses traits. Erik était pétrifié. Il ne c'était pas attendu à vivre un tel choc. Après tout Peter lui ressemblait autant qu'un palmier à un sapin, mais Wanda…

\- Pete' c'est qui ? demanda d'une voix claire et haute Wanda sans sortir de la maison dévoilant uniquement son visage aux inconnus face à elle.

Peter sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est papa ! rugit-il de plaisir en courant vers elle avant de l'attirer au dehors.

Wanda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes se laissa traîner dehors. Erik eut le souffle coupé, elle avait le physique de sa mère… sa mère à lui ! Fine, les bras longs, la silhouette nette… Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. La jeune femme avait les cheveux rouges incandescent, la peau pâle comme la lune et des mains un peu plus petites que la moyenne. Erik resta quelques secondes comme suspendu entre le passé et le présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie Pete' ?

\- Je déconne pas ! C'est notre père ! s'écria en souriant Peter tout feu tout flamme.

La jeune fille toisa les deux inconnus devant elle, la mine fermée, l'esprit sombre, les sourcils froncés. Charles dû reconnaître qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à Erik avec ce drôle d'air.

\- Le gringalet là ? demanda Wanda en perçant du regard Charles.

Le brun esquissa un sourire et s'amusa à lui répondre dans son esprit histoire de calmer la liste de surnom qu'elle était en train de lui trouver en pensée.

 _Non, ce n'est pas moi, mais l'autre._

Wanda ouvrit grand la bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec, elle ne voulait pas montrer qu'elle était déstabilisée. Elle reporta son attention sur le plus grand des deux hommes. Elle le trouva impressionnant, non seulement par sa stature, mais aussi par son aura. Il émanait de lui une forme de puissance et de force que Wanda reconnu presque comme la sienne.

Peter avait vraiment réussi à retrouver leur père ? Ce beau salaud qui c'était tiré avant qu'ils ne naissent ? C'était ce mec-là ?! Leur mère les avait toujours avertis que c'était une sorte de grand malade, manipulateur et connard fini… Wanda observa Erik plus méfiante que jamais.

\- C'est lui ! Jt'e jure, c'est lui !

Erik fut tiré de sa léthargie par Peter, il fit un pas en avant.

\- Bonjour Wanda, je m'appelle Erik Lehnsherr.

La jeune femme se décomposa.

\- Oh putain, c'est le grand malade qui a voulu buter le président y a plus de dix ans !

Erik fit la moue.

\- Ça ne s'est pas déroulé exactement comme ça…

\- Magnéto hein ? reprit Wanda les bras croisé sous sa poitrine.

\- Oui, assuma Erik en avançant un peu plus vers elle.

Peter sur le côté les regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il s'imaginait déjà fêter Noël en famille, ou des vacances à la plage tous ensemble ! Il vivait un rêve ! Charles un peu en retrait analysait la situation, il ne voulait pas intervenir, ni interféré.

\- Ah bah si je m'attendais à ça, soupira Wanda en retournant vers la maison sa tignasse ondulant dans son dos.

\- Wanda…

\- Venez à l'intérieur ! coupa-t-elle en rentrant dans le hall.

Peter s'engagea à sa suite. Charles resta sur place.

\- Je peux attendre dehors si tu préfères…

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je suis resté assit un peu trop longtemps, sourit Charles comprenant qu'Erik devait y aller seul.

Le blond déposa un regard tendre à Charles et rentra à son tour dans la maison. Charles fit quelques pas. Il coupa sa connexion mentale avec Erik et décida de marcher un peu dans le quartier, histoire de récupérer de la nuit passée. Il se balada ainsi pendant une bonne heure avant de revenir à la Mustang, de s'allonger sur la banquette arrière et de s'endormir assommé par la chaleur.

Erik avait commencé par de petites phrases. Il avait dit à mi mot le passé qu'il avait eu avec leur mère et ensuite, les jumeaux l'avaient bombardé de questions. Il y avait répondu, à toutes, sans exceptions, sans rougir, sans honte. Même lorsqu'elles étaient affreusement personnelles, il avait expliqué la mort de sa femme, de sa fille. Il avait essayé de justifier son crime avec Apocalypse, il avait également évoqué son passé dans les camps et le reste de sa famille. Il réalisa avec douleur que ces deux enfants étaient tout ce qui lui restait de son sang. Ils étaient son avenir, sa trace tangible sur cette terre. Soudain la conversation perdit de sa gravité et Peter lança joyeusement :

\- En plus devine quoi il est devenu Gay !

Si Erik avait reçu dix dollars à chaque fois qu'il avait entendu Peter dire une aberration, ou qu'il c'était retenu de l'étrangler, il pourrait s'offrir une île déserte et y vivre pour toujours en paix !

\- Il est en couple même !

\- Peter…

\- Ouais et c'est le…

\- PETER !

Le garçon s'étrangla de peur alors qu'Erik venait de frapper du plat de la main sur la table de la cuisine en bois vernis écaillé.

\- Je pense que c'est exactement le genre de chose, dont tu ne dois pas te mêler. Que ce n'est pas à toi d'en faire étalage, mais à moi d'en parler si je juge que c'est le bon moment !

Peter se remit à respirer encore un peu sous le choc. Wanda, le regard plus perçant que jamais fixait Erik avec toute son attention.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es avec un mec maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne me regarde pas et je ne juge pas les gens sur ça, dit Wanda en haussant les épaules. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son cul.

Erik sourit tranquillement, décidément cette petite lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- C'est le télépathe qui t'accompagne je suppose ?

\- Charles, annonça Erik.

\- Charles, répéta-t-elle comme pour goûter le prénom.

\- Et comment sais-tu qu'il est télépathe ?

\- Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure dans l'allée.

\- C'est bien son genre, reconnu Erik en se demandant où était Charles à cet instant.

\- Tu es un mutant vraiment puissant, embraya Wanda sur un autre chemin.

Erik observa sa réaction avant de répondre.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Ton pouvoir a grandi naturellement, avec l'âge, ou tu l'as fait grandir par entrainement.

\- Un peu des deux, je dirais…

\- Et le coup de pouce d'Apocalypse n'est pas étranger à tout ça non plus.

Erik sourit, cette petite n'avait pas froid aux yeux et elle en voulait, son sourire s'accentua.

\- Effectivement. Tu es une mutante aussi…

\- Oui, je te dois ça, je suppose ?

\- On dirait que tous mes enfants en ont hérité en tout cas.

\- Moi je ne suis pas comme les autres.

\- Je vois ça…

Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre sur la même tonalité de jugement et de tension.

\- J'aime que l'on m'appelle la Sorcière Rouge.

\- Sorcière ?

\- Oui…Mes pouvoirs sont assez singuliers. Rien à voir avec la super vitesse de mon idiot de frangin.

\- Hey ! riposta Peter.

\- Quels sont-ils ? demanda Erik sans plus attendre.

\- Je peux léviter… Comme toi, j'ai aussi le don de télékinésie, je peux aussi modifier la perception de la réalité pour un ou quelques personnes sur de courts instants, mais surtout je pratique la magie.

\- Ah, d'où le « Sorcière ». Moi qui pensais que la magie était pour les contes de fées.

\- Tout dépend du conte, sourit Wanda énigmatique.

\- Bref elle fait chier en faisant voler un tas de conneries, et me donnant l'illusion que je prends feu ou en me filant des démangeaisons monstrueuses ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec une gentille sorcière comme la mère de Tabata dans « ma Sorcière bien aimée » !

Peter bougonnait. Certes son père et Wanda c'étaient retrouvés grâce à lui, mas tout se passait un peu trop bien à son goût et on l'oubliait un peu vite !

\- Ne soit pas jaloux parce que tu es limité Pete'.

\- Je suis pas jaloux ! Je dis juste que tu n'es pas un ange !

\- Je ne l'ai jamais prétendue !

\- Tu me rends dingue et tu fais de nos vies des enfers !

\- Parce que Monsieur le Cleptomane peut me faire la leçon ?

\- J'ai sans doute plus de moral qu'une fille qui a couché pour la première fois à douze ans !

\- Arrêtes de pleurnicher le puceau !

\- Ta gueule catin !

\- Petite enfoiré !

En quelques secondes la cuisine perdit son attrait charmant et devint un champ de bataille. Les jumeaux se battaient maintenant usant l'un et l'autre de leur pouvoir. Erik recula et décida d'intervenir. En un quart de seconde, par la force des champs magnétiques qu'il contrôlait sans mal, il colla chacun de ses enfants sur leur siège respectif.

\- Calmez-vous, depuis quand vous acharnez l'un contre l'autre a donné quelque chose de productif ?

Erik s'entendit parler, mais en vérité, il reconnut les mots de Charles. Il sourit, oui, finalement Charles avait raison, la violence n'était pas la seule solution, quoi que parfois ça défoulait bien. Ses jumeaux étaient le portrait craché d'Erik : impétueux, quoique Wanda lui ressemblait réellement du point de vue psychologique. D'un seul coup, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, alors que Peter et Wanda se maudissaient du regard, Erik se sentir plus père que jamais ! Il avait envie de connaître ces « petits » et d'en prendre une part de responsabilité. Après tout, une nuit de sexe avec leur mère les avaient engendré, il avait fait cinquante pour cent du travaille cette nuit-là… il se devait d'être présent pour eux.

\- Peter si ta sœur a eu des relations sexuelles tôt ce n'est pas ton affaire, Wanda ne dénigres pas Peter parce que tu le trouve inférieur à toi. Chaque mutant à le droit au respect, nous sommes l'exception, la race en émergence et nous devons tous nous soutenir contre les humains.

Le discours d'Erik chemina dans leurs esprits et Erik relâcha la pression sur leur corps.

\- Bien, maintenant que l'on s'est retrouvé, j'ai faim. Je suppose que votre mère ne va pas tarder à revenir manger, au vu de l'heure et pour être honnête je n'ai pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec elle, Avec Charles on va se trouver un hôtel pour la semaine. Wanda, je serais heureux de te revoir ces prochains jours, si tu es d'accord ? Et non, Peter, tu ne vas pas venir à l'hôtel avec nous, tu as ta chambre ici, non ? On se dit demain midi comme rendez-vous ?

\- Où ? demandèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux tandis qu'Erik se levait de sa chaise.

\- Un restaurant, celui que vous voulez.

\- Chez Dino ! clama Peter.

\- Wanda ça te convient ?

\- Ouais…

\- Demain midi chez Dino.

Erik quitta la maison. En fermant la porte il respira profondément l'air un peu plus tiède de la fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient beaucoup discutés, le temps avait filé à toute allure et Charles était resté dehors plus de cinq heures. Erik se sentait soulagé et heureux… il garda cette sensation jusqu'à la Mustang, où il retrouva un Charles assoupit à l'arrière de la voiture. Ce sentiment s'accentua en observant cet homme allongé, sans défense. Oui, il éprouvait de la plénitude. Il ouvrit la portière avant sans bruit et s'assit derrière le volant. Il ne mit pas le contact, mais se tourna vers Charles. Il sourit. En le voyant ainsi, sans soucis, sans sourcils froncés, ou sans expression, il avait l'impression de le revoir vingt ans en arrière. Ce jeune et beau brun qui lui avait dit en préambule à leur histoire : « Mettez votre esprit en paix. ». Là il avait l'air aussi serein d'un bambin après un bon repas.

Charles ouvrit ses paupières d'un air calme, ses cils battirent doucement et il sourit en retrouvant Erik auprès de lui.

\- Désolé pour le temps…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Moi j'ai pu rattraper la nuit dernière !

\- Tu seras donc d'attaque pour une nouvelle nuit agitée ?

Charles se redressa sur son séant et la partie basse de son corps lui fit clairement comprendre que si sexe il y avait ce soir, rien ne passerait par là.

\- On verra, répondit-il de façon énigmatique.

\- Je vote pour nous trouver un bon hôtel et un bon restaurant.

Charles synthétisa dans son esprit l'attitude d'Erik : positive, ouverte, disponible. La rencontre père-fille avait dû bien se dérouler.

\- Volontiers et sur le chemin tu me raconteras tes impressions, quant à ta nouvelle paternité.

Charles passa de l'arrière à l'avant en enjambant le siège. Erik fit vrombir le moteur et la Mustang quitta sa place de stationnement.

* * *

Ils avaient bu une bonne bouteille de vin, une production des vignes Californiennes, mangé un turbo cuit en sauce avec des légumes, savouré un flan maison et goûté un digestif de la région. Ils étaient repus et un peu éméchés lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur chambre d'hôtel. Une fois à la réception, on leur tendit leur clef et Charles demanda à ce qu'on leur fasse monter une bonne bouteille de Brandy. L'établissement était chic et propre, il comprenait de nombreux étages et à cette heure tardive, il y régnait un silence paisible. Erik et Charles entrèrent dans leur chambre à l'aide d'une grosse clé. La clim était enclenchée et il faisait vraiment bon dans la pièce. Erik fut le premier à se débarrasser de son haut. Son torse impeccable se pencha vers la télécommande de la chambre et il actionna la radio. Un vieux standard de jazz les accueillit. Charles s'assit sur le lit et fit valser ses chaussures de villes sans scrupule.

\- Tu te souviens… de cette nuit passé à Tulsa ?

\- C'était pas Tucson ? réfléchit Erik en ajustant le niveau sonore.

\- Non… Tulsa.

\- Je me souviens surtout du vent que l'on a pris par ce mutant que nous avions absolument cherché à rencontrer…

\- On a fini dans un bar à hôtesses, sourit Charles en se rappelant de l'anecdote.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je croyais qu'elles étaient juste très accueillantes…

\- Quand elles nous ont mis le grappin dessus et qu'on l'on a bu jusqu'à plus soif avec ces filles…

\- L'une d'elle ne s'appelait pas « Bijou » ?

\- Si… Si et l'autre « Chance »…

\- Pourquoi tu te souviens de ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'était l'un des morceaux de musique que l'on a écouté ce soir-là.

A cet instant le groom de l'hôtel frappa à la porte. Charles, pieds nu, trottina jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit avec un sourire destiné aussi bien au serveur qui attendait son pourboire, qu'à la bouteille de Brandy qu'on lui tendait. Erik sortit deux verres d'une tablette et attendit devant la baie vitrée que Charles referme la porte. Une fois seuls à nouveau les deux hommes se servirent largement du liquide ambré et burent sans ciller. Le standard de jazz laissa place à un nouveau.

\- Et celui-ci t'évoque quoi ? demanda Erik en leur servant une nouvelle rasade.

\- Un baiser, sourit Charles.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Avec toi.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Maintenant.

Le brun déposa son verre sur un petit meuble en verre qui servait de desserte. Il enroula ses bras autour du coup d'Erik et l'embrassa. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre le parfum du repas sur la langue, ainsi que leurs boissons. Charles adorait que la langue d'Erik envahisse sa bouche et lui fasse perdre la tête.

\- Tu vois, cette musique pour moi maintenant, c'est ce baiser.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite du programme.

\- Eh bien… il consistera sans nul doute à être nu dans un lit…

\- Tu as toute mon attention.

\- … et je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà essayé de…

Charles laissa sa phrase en suspens, il se contenta d'allumer du regard Erik avant de lui envoyer une image osée de eux en pleine double fellation. Le sourire carnassier d'Erik fendit son visage en deux.

\- Je n'en ai pas ce souvenir, encore, pour le moment, répondit le blond en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Charles.

\- Mais avant toute chose… Vous me devez un strip-tease Monsieur Lehnsherr ! décréta Charles en récupérant son verre pour s'assoir sur le lit tel un pacha.

\- En quel honneur ? questionna Erik en terminant son verre d'un trait.

\- En l'honneur que j'ai demandé le premier.

Erik lâcha un petit rire et décida d'accéder à sa requête.

\- Dans ce cas…

Le blond, augmenta la musique et se prit au jeu de l'effeuillage de ce qui lui restait sur le corps. Charles le détaillait avec avidité et retînt son souffle lorsqu'Erik abaissa sa dernière « carte ». Le grand blond rampa ensuite vers le lit et sans défaire la boucle de ceinture de Charles, il ouvrit sa braguette et libéra son sexe pour le mettre en bouche, offrant son propre corps aux bons soins de son amant.

* * *

Charles la tête encore un peu vaseuse, décrocha le combiné téléphonique, dont la sonnerie lui vrillait les tympan.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il tandis qu'Erik se redressait les yeux encore fatigués.

\- Un certain Hank McCoy cherche à vous joindre.

\- Oui, passez-moi la conversation.

Charles en arrivant à l'hôtel hier, avait téléphoné au manoir pour donner leur adresse et téléphone de l'établissement en cas de soucis. Au moins, Hank n'avait pas traîné pour le tirer du lit !

\- Hank ?

\- Oui, Professeur…

\- Hank, non mais tu as vu l'heure ?!

\- Oui, je sais, navré, je…

\- … Oui ? … Hank ?!

\- Navré, Raven essayait de me faire raccrocher !

Charles se passa une main sur le visage et fit une grimace évocatrice à Erik, tandis qu'il entendait maintenant clairement sa sœur houspiller Hank.

\- Je voulais savoir dans combien de temps vous seriez là ?

\- Non, Charles, il déconne ! Tout va bien ici, il est juste un peu nerveux, parce que sa machine bipe… Hank, lâches ça !

\- Sa machine ? répéta Charles.

\- Le Cerebro, je voulais en parler avant votre « voyage », mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Et maintenant qu'il est en vacances tu l'appelles à sept heures pour le baratiner avec ta machine !

\- Le Cerebro va bien ? coupa Charles.

\- Oui, mais il…

\- Il va bien ! répondit Raven en arrachant pour le bon le téléphone des mains de Hank. En t'attendant notre cher Fauve, va le débrancher et attendre ton retour pour continuer ses bidouillages !

\- Je préférerais qu'il rentre vite, dit Hank sans se départir.

\- Bah voyons ! s'écria Raven et puis quoi encore ! Bon Charles chéri, on va te laisser, tout se passe bien et j'espère que pour vous c'est la même chose ! Bisous !

La tonalité de fin de conversation retentit et Charles raccrocha. Hank avait le chic pour débarquer au moment le moins opportun !

Erik c'était levé pour se soulager, Charles entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau, ainsi que celui de l'écoulement du lavabo. Il réapparut quelques secondes après. Nu, superbe et fatigué.

\- C'est ce genre de matin, qui me fait dire que je ne suis plus si jeune, fit Erik en se glissant à nouveau sous les draps.

Charles se blottit contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Le Cerebro ferait des siennes.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- D'après Raven non, rien de grave.

\- On peut se rendormir tranquillement comme deux vieux ?

\- Je crois bien que oui. De toute façon on a rendez-vous avec tes enfants que dans quelques heures.

\- Exact.

Erik embrassa son front tendrement et referma ses bras autour de lui. Ils leur restaient de belles heures de sommeil jusqu'au moment du repas familial, aussi ils comptaient bien l'un et l'autre en profiter pleinement.

* * *

Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :D

Wanda? et le Cerebro qui commence de plus en plus à déconner... Dites-moi touuut!

A très vite !


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde !

C'est bon j'ai internet !

hihi!

Alors tout d'abord MERCI pour tout vos messages sur le chapitre précédent ! Je développe ici la relation père-fille, mais également la passion de Logan :D

J'hâte d'avoir vos impressions ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Wanda regardait Charles, comme un laborantin analyserait une expérience de croisement entre un chiwawa et un canard. Elle n'arrivait pas à se forger un avis sur ce type de taille moyenne, brun avec des mèches assez longues pour un homme, des yeux bleus trop intenses et un sourire calme fixé à son putain de visage à tout moment. Voilà trois heures qu'elle était en compagnie de son géniteur et de son mec et… autant pour Erik elle avait su presque tout de suite que « oui », ils allaient s'entendre, autant pour Charles… Elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue. Il portait une chemise saumon, un pantalon droit et des sortes de mocassins que Wanda trouvait profondément laids. Elle était tiraillé entre le fait de le trouver bien trop banal pour son père et clairement louche à toujours sourire et rester positif. Et puis ce prénom : « Charles »… Elle n'aimait pas du tout… c'était le prénom d'un mec qui avait eu une éducation de Richard, qui devait être blindé de fric et qui n'avait jamais souffert dans sa vie. Le genre de type qui avait tout eut et qui ne connaissait pas la vraie valeur de l'argent ou de la vie. « Charles »… Et pourquoi pas « Jean-Eude » ou « Nicomède » ?

Wanda savait qu'il était télépathe et si ça se trouve en ce moment même, il écoutait ses pensées acerbes, eh bah, tant pis, elle assumerait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ce n'était pas ce gosse de riche, à l'air un peu simplet qui allait la faire rougir. Elle se demanda ce que son père foutait avec lui ?!

Ok, Erik aimait les mecs, après tout, il y avait pas mal de personnes qui se révélaient homosexuelle, des années, bien après leur mariage hétéro, ou leur premières expériences sexuelles… Oui, Erik gay, pas de soucis. Mais Erik avec Charles ?! Charles ? Ce type devait manipuler mentalement son père, ou alors… il était un putain de bon coup au lit. Oui, ça se voyait, son père était un coureur, il aimait le sexe, tout son corps était un temple dédié à cet art, Wanda n'était pas stupide, elle le voyait. Elle avait vu comment les femmes se tournaient vers lui pour l'épier durant leur repas, aussi bien les serveuses, que les clientes… Son père était un appel au viol permanent… Mais Charles, il faisait office de gentil garçon un peu niais, alors s'il n'usait pas de son pouvoir télépathique, il devait avoir d'autre qualité… Qualité qui ne devait s'exprimer qu'au lit.

Wanda usa la fin de son banana split pour s'imaginer ce que Charles pouvait faire, sexuellement parlant, d'incroyable pour maintenir Erik putain de Magnéto, avec lui ! La jeune femme se figura que Charles devait avoir une bonne bouche de suceur et elle ne douta pas une seconde de qui était actif et qui était passif dans ce « couple ».

Plus Wanda réfléchissait, moins elle trouvait de qualité à Charles. Elle ne dit rien cependant, elle venait de rencontrer son géniteur, elle n'allait pas se le mettre à dos pour son toy-boy. Si c'était le prix à payer pour être officiellement affilier à Magnéto, alors, elle se tairait et ferait semblant d'apprécier Charles. Après tout, elle supportait Peter depuis des années !

\- Ça te convient Wanda ? demanda Erik une fois la note réglée.

\- De ?

\- Une ballade au centre-ville pour digérer.

\- Si tu veux.

Wanda se leva, replaçant sa masse de cheveux rouges dans son dos. Peter fit un aller-retour éclair aux toilettes et revînt après avoir laissé ses coordonnés à une jolie serveuse asiatique. Charles et Erik suivirent leurs jeunes dehors. Le vent soufflait, mais rien de violent. Erik enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son jeans. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en silence, un exploit pour Peter ! Et puis la conversation se décoinça peu à peu. Ils discutèrent de tout, de rien tout en flânant entre les boutiques. Après une bonne heure de déambulation sans but, ils se quittèrent. Wanda et Peter rentrèrent chez eux. Peter fou de joie que tout se passe « si bien » et Wanda se projetant déjà au côté de son père despotique dominant les humains…

* * *

\- Je crois que ça se passe bien, dit Erik une fois rentré de leur journée.

\- Ta fille te ressemble à beaucoup de niveau, concéda Charles en retirant ses souliers.

\- Je trouve également.

\- Et Peter aussi, à sa façon.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu comptes inviter Wanda à venir vivre au manoir ?

Dans cette phrase Charles dissimula : « Tu reviendras vivre avec moi à l'institut ? », Erik décrypta sans mal.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle y a sa place.

\- Ah…

\- Elle contrôle déjà bien ses pouvoirs et n'a pas l'air de chercher un sanctuaire Mutants, elle est indépendante.

\- Comme toi quoi…

\- Charles.

\- Oui ?

Erik l'embrassa doucement, le genre de baiser qui met du baume sur les plaies douloureuse.

\- Charles, ma place est d'être avec toi désormais.

Le brun sourit doucement, même s'il le savait plus ou moins, c'était toujours agréable de l'entendre.

\- Je ne pourrais plus me passer de mon mec, ajouta Erik en donnant une grande claque sur les fesses de Charles.

\- Eh !

\- Tu as aimé.

\- … Oui, mais…

\- Pas de « mais », tu aimes les fessées, assumes.

\- Données par toi, uniquement.

\- Je ne vois pas qui d'autre oserait fesser le « Professeur X » !

Erik mordit la peau délicate du cou de Charles.

\- Tu veux m'appeler « Professeur » pendant que l'on…

\- Que l'on quoi ? feinta Erik en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Charles.

\- Pendant que l'on fait l'amour, dit le brun dans un sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas…

Le téléphone sonna, retentissant comme la fin de préliminaires onctueux. Cette fois-ci c'est Erik qui décrocha le combiné. Il écouta le réceptionniste et répondit par un grognement positif. Il reçut la communication.

\- Oui, et ?

La voix à l'autre bout sembla s'étonner.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas Xavier, quelle perspicacité le Fauve.

Erik leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pinça l'arête du nez, signe évident d'agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Charles en déboutonnant sa chemise saumon.

\- Hank si c'est pour l'ennuyer avec de telles inepties… Mais si je prends ça au sérieux… Non, là il est occupé… Comment ça : « à quoi ? » ?! Il est occupé, voilà tout !

Charles retira sa chemise et s'approcha d'Erik cherchant à épier ce que se disaient les deux hommes.

\- Je lui passerais le message… Tu ne me fais pas confiance… Quelle audace ! Tu oses me dire cela alors que l'on est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Je ne suis pas persuadé que tu… Bah voyons… Non, je ne te spoile pas ta place ! … Tu agis comme un enfant gâté. Non je ne suis pas psy' !

Erik commençait nettement à perdre patience, Charles tendit la main pour récupérer le téléphone, mais le blond s'entêta et lui fit signe que non.

\- Écoutes McCoy, Charles est occupé, il te rappellera pour tes histoires de lumières clignotantes un peu plus tard ! … Oui, si tu veux je suis un connard !

Erik reposa le combiné sur le socle d'un geste sec, espérant de tout cœur que le claquement sonore ait dérangé l'oreille délicate du Fauve.

\- Alors ? interrogea Charles.

\- Alors le Cerebro clignote et il refuse de le débrancher car je cite : « Le reformater me prendrais trop de temps ». Je te passe ses digressions ennuyeuses, mais en gros McCoy est perdu sans toi.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais trop aimé.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret. J'estime son pouvoir, mais je ne supporte pas son attitude fuyante et sa tentative de devenir « normal » m'a beaucoup déçu…

\- Il ne savait pas comment gérer sa différence, mais maintenant il l'accepte mieux.

\- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas bleu et plein de poils ?

Erik marquait un point, néanmoins Charles ne se permettait pas de juger le choix de Hank quant à maintenir une image corporelle plus commune. C'était un homme qui avait peur du jugement et du regard des autres, il acceptait sa différences, mais de là à l'afficher, il ne fallait pas trop en demander. Il était encore loin de cet exploit, pas comme Raven qui passait le plus clair de son temps en écaille bleu et nue si possible ! Charles lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait assumer une telle image si son pouvoir le lui imposait. Sa télépathie était invisible, tout comme le don d'Erik, leur physique n'était pas marqué par une différence flagrante. Charles ne doutait pas qu'Erik jouerait de cela comme un atout, pourtant pour ce qui était de son cas personnel, il n'en était pas certain, après tout lorsqu'il était devenu entièrement imberbe après Apocalypse, il avait craint de ne jamais retrouver sa chevelure ou sa toison…

\- Cela demande beaucoup d'entretient une telle fourrure, ça tient chaud, il préfère la fraîcheur…

\- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse Charles, tu es trop tendre.

\- Et toi trop sévère.

\- Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble alors et nous accorder. Toi tu me tempères et moi je te stimule.

Charles sauta sur la perche tendue par Erik pour revenir à des sujets nettement plus frivole.

\- « Stimule » ?

\- Oui. On ne parlait pas de fessées tout à l'heure ?

\- C'est possible…

\- Et tu t'es mis torse nu déjà…

\- J'ai chaud.

\- La belle excuse.

Les deux hommes se tenaient droit face à face sans se toucher, mais suffisamment proche pour que leur peaux s'effleurent.

\- Et si on usait de nos pouvoirs pour faire l'amour ? suggéra Erik en levant un sourcil provocateur.

\- L'idée est séduisante, mais tu risques de détruire une bonne partie de l'hôtel.

\- Risque probable en effet…

Erik se pencha sur Charles et l'embrassa férocement. Presque aussitôt les barreaux du lit s'élevèrent dans les airs, tels des serpents de métal pour happer Charles vers le matelas. La boucle de ceinture du brun sauta dans la paume d'Erik qui le regarda se faire déshabiller par les barreaux du lit sans bouger d'un centimètre. Charles plaqué sans force sur le lit, se laissait faire par le métal qui frissonnait sur sa peau. Il se retrouva rapidement nu et exposé sans pouvoir bouger nullement.

\- A mon tour, susurra le brun.

Erik n'était plus maître de son corps, les gestes qu'ils enchaînaient étaient exécutés par la volonté de Charles. Il se déshabilla avec lenteur et commença à se caresser de façon obscène face au brun avant de s'approcher. Le télépathe relâcha son emprise une fois qu'Erik se tenait entre ses cuisses.

\- Vilain garçon, grogna Erik.

\- J'aurais pu retourner tes jouets contre toi, fit remarquer Charles qui se tenait docilement allongé les genoux relevé de façon à ce que son intimité soit clairement exposé.

\- Mais tu as préféré resté comme ça…

\- J'ai préféré te laissais guider.

Erik regarda Charles avec avidité, soudain les serpents de métal se retirèrent et reprirent leurs formes initiales. Erik fondit sur la bouche de Charles et l'embrassa encore plus fougueusement qu'auparavant.

\- Je t'aime ! grogna-t-il à nouveau et guidant son sexe en lui.

\- Doucement, demanda le brun.

\- C'est encore douloureux ?

\- Un peu…

\- Attends…

Erik fit voler à lui le tube de lubrifiant qui ne le quittait plus désormais et s'enduisit largement le sexe, ainsi que l'entrée rose et distendue de Charles.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal l'autre soir.

\- Je sais…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Erik prit possession avec douceur et respect de son amant, s'assurant de ne pas le blesser, ni aller trop vite. Il lui laissa le temps d'apprécier sa taille avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, le berçant de baiser, de mots tendres et de caresses sensuelles. Il lui fit l'amour avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable, tout en s'assurant de faire passer le plaisir de Charles avant le sien, l'observant gémir et rougir sous ses assauts. Et lorsqu'ils jouirent ce fut sans cris, mais à force de baiser et de regard tendre.

* * *

\- Déjà deux semaines qu'il est parti et j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années ! se lamenta Hank le nez dans sa tasse de café.

\- Arrêtes de geindre ! dit Logan en lui administrant une grande tape dans le dos. Il n'est pas mort, il va revenir !

\- …

\- Fais pas cette tête !

Hank bu lentement une gorgée, le regard fuyant la mine basse.

\- Je suis inquiet c'est tout… Il nous a appelés pour la dernière fois il y a deux jours.

\- Et ?

\- C'est beaucoup !

\- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu en pince pour le dirlo !

\- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Hank en se redressant d'un seul coup les joues rouges.

\- Ah ?

\- Rien à voir du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le plus grand respect pour lui, la plus haute estime que fatalement je veux coucher avec lui ! Pour moi il est au-dessus de ses considérations !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, en règle générale, il est plutôt en-dessous, susurra Logan dans un sourire mielleux.

\- Arrêtes avec tes… Inepties !

\- Et toi cesse de chouiner parce que ton guide spirituel n'est plus là ! Tu peux vivres sans lui !

\- …

\- Ce que tu es lugubre McCoy !

\- Parce que toi quand tu es ivres au beau milieu de la nuit et que tu retournes ta chambre sans raison tu ne l'es pas ?!

Logan perdit immédiatement son sourire goguenard, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? gronda sa voix rauque.

\- Pas du tout ! se défendit Hank en faisant tourner le liquide noir dans sa tasse. Mais tu fais un tel boucan qu'il est difficile de passer outre !

\- … J'ai le sommeil agité.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Ne t'avises pas de me juger, préviens Logan en serrant les dents.

\- Et toi cesse de juger mon comportement avec le Professeur !

Logan à bout de nerf se leva de la table de la cuisine, il avait besoin de s'oxygéner les poumons, de laisser cet abruti tout seul. Oui, il lui fallait un bon cigare ! Il quitta sa compagnie lugubre sans un mot, prit le chemin de la terrasse en gravillon qui donnait sur l'arrière et les jardins. Une fois dehors, il sortit un cigare entamé l'avant-veille et l'alluma avec une allumette qui se consuma entre ses doigts. Il tira une longue bouffée avant d'entendre quelque chose qui attira son attention. Les élèves étaient encore au lit, probablement au vu de l'heure trop matinale. Il faut dire que Logan d'ordinaire ne se levait pas avant dix heures, mais cette nuit le sommeil l'avait quitté. Donc dès six heures il était allé chercher de quoi se remettre d'aplomb. Bref, un son attira son regard vers la façade Ouest : les dortoirs des élèves.

Logan se cacha dans la légère ombre dispensée par un large séquoia planté non loin de là. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée et riva son regard vers la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait « sans bruit ». Il découvrit Scott en caleçon… Jusque-là rien d'improbable à l'affaire, mais un Scott qui entreprenait de descendre la façade pour rejoindre l'étage de dessous. Logan pensa encore à un défi débile lancé par sa clique de copains dégénérés, avant d'apercevoir une longue mèche rousse qui dépassait de la fenêtre. Du haut. Jean interpellait à voix basse Scott, qui venait de quitter sa chambre au point du jour. Le sang de Logan se mit brutalement à bouillir. Scott avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Jean ? Et pour ne pas se faire prendre il avait décidé d'escalader l'école au lieu de fureter dans les couloirs ?!

Un rythme guerrier battait aux tempes de Logan. Scott… son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Il eut la furieuse envie de sortir ses griffes, de bondir et de planter ce petit merdeux arrogant… Mais il regarda la douce Jean qui souriait avec tendresse vers son amant en périlleuse situation. Elle lui disait des mots doux et ce petit con répondait avec bêtise. Logan ne tînt plus ! Il ne pouvait supporter ce mauvais Roméo et Juliette, encore moins lorsque les rôles principaux étaient tenus par lui et par Elle ! Non, pas Elle !

\- Alors l'acrobate, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour faire de la gym ? demanda sous couvert d'humour Logan en quittant l'ombre de l'arbre pour s'avancer dans le soleil levant.

Scott manqua de tomber sous l'effet de la trouille éprouvée, tandis que Jean pâlit dangereusement.

\- Tous les deux, dans mon bureau !

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent en quelques instants funestes dans le petit bureau encombré, désordonné et enfumé de Logan. Le mobilier était soigné, mais caché par des monticules de papiers, de cartes, de cendriers débordant, de copies oubliées et de magazines à peine ouvert. Les rideaux étaient noués et laissé filtrer une lumière douce, qui traversait une pellicule de poussière accumulée sur les vitres. Logan n'aimait pas le ménage et refusait que quiconque s'en occupe. C'était sa pièce et il entendait la diriger comme bon lui semblait. Charles respectait cela, il respectait à peu près tout avec tout le monde, c'était sans doute ceux pourquoi Logan l'aimait tant…

Scott était toujours dans son caleçon ridiculement petit et Jean en nuisette outrageusement échancrée pour une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Tous les deux étaient pieds nus, rouges de hontes, le regard fuyant et les bras croisés de telle manière à cacher une parcelle de peau trop exposée. Logan les regarda longuement et essaya de choisir ses mots.

\- Vous avez une explication farfelue à me donner ou vous ne me ferez pas l'affront de me mentir ?

\- Eh bien, Jean avait besoin d'aide pour un truc et…

\- Bien Monsieur Scott… Vous optez pour le mensonge, je le note.

\- On a passé la nuit ensemble, avoua Jean rouge tomate sans oser lever son regard de biche vers Logan.

Le vieux baroudeur sentit une partie de son âme flancher à cette annonce. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il refusait d'imaginer Scott Summers posant ses mains mal dégrossie sur cette fleur délicate !

\- Je suppose que ce n'était pas pour réviser ? demanda Logan d'un ton lourd et menaçant.

\- … Non, en effet, continua Jean décidée à assumer ses actes.

\- C'est de ma faute ! s'écria précipitamment Scott. C'est moi qui l'ai forcé à…

\- Forcé à quoi ? coupa tranchant comme un scalpel la voix de Logan.

\- Forcé à m'ouvrir sa fenêtre.

\- J'espère que c'est la seule chose que vous avez forcé avec Mademoiselle Grey…

\- Oui, répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes gens.

Logan tira une bouffée de son cigare laissant ensuite la fumée envahir un peu plus son bureau. D'ordinaire il aurait ri, ou fermé les yeux, voir, donné des conseils pour amener à plus de discrétion, après tout, ces deux gamins allaient bientôt être majeur, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, mais en l'occurrence, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui… Jean Grey…

\- Pensez-vous que le Professeur Xavier tolère que son école devienne un baisodrome ?

Il commença sur un ton presque neutre mais la fin de sa question devint lourde de menaces.

\- Croyez-vous que l'on va laisser passer cet incident sans rien dire à vos parents ?

Jean était déconfite au plus haut point, elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Logan ne regardait qu'elle. Elle l'avait fait souffrir en se donnant à cet abrutit, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop sévèrement punie, par contre… Scott… il pouvait bien se vider de son sang devant Logan, ça lui était bien égal !

\- Et quelle image vous donnez aux autres étudiants ici ?

Le silence s'installa Scott fini par se racler la gorge et demanda :

\- On va se faire virer ?

\- C'est le Professeur Xavier qui prendra la décision, en attendant son retour et son avis, vous êtes punis l'un et l'autre ! Scott après chaque cours et jusqu'à nouvel ordre tu passeras tes après-midi à t'occuper du jardin et à faire tous les menus travaux de la propriété ! Et pour toi Jean tu viendras ici avec moi et tu m'aideras à ranger mon bureau… Et bien entendu il vous ait formellement interdit de recommencer, mais également de passer du temps entre vous ! Non, pas de « mais » ! Maintenant sortez d'ici !

Les adolescents quittèrent le bureau au pas de course, la porte se referma et Logan, qui contenait ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure laissa éclater son flot de rage et de désir.

* * *

Wanda gagnait du terrain, petit à petit elle attirait son père vers elle, vers sa vision, vers Leur vision commune du monde : un monde gouverné par les mutants. Elle en était persuadée, il allait bientôt quitter ce crapaud de Charles, qu'elle honnissait de plus en plus avec ses beaux discours sur la tolérance et le respect d'autrui. Elle le trouvait lâche, sans attrait et efféminée avec ses grands yeux bleus, sa bouche rouge et ses cheveux trop long pour un homme ! Oui, il fallait qu'elle fasse rompre le contact entre son père et Charles ! Car, elle, elle voyait loin, très loin. Elle voyait Magnéto resurgir de ses cendres et elle serait son bras droit pour assouvir l'humanité ! Mais tant que Charles était là, il agissait comme un poids mort. Il retenait son père, qui n'aspirait qu'à s'élever au-dessus de la masse, tel un guide vers la lumière. Wanda devait remettre son père sur la bonne voie : celle du pouvoir !

Aussi elle profita d'une après-midi entre son père et elle pour aborder des thèmes plus ombrageux en présence de Charles. Elle l'incita doucement à reconsidérer les choses et le trouva un peu réceptif, mais fuyant. Elle le relança, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie, de ce combat. Il avait trouvé l'apaisement avec Charles et il ne voulait plus le quitter… Des foutaises aux oreilles de Wanda qui décida de ne plus lâcher l'affaire, tel un requin ayant planté ses dents dans sa proie, elle comptait bien obtenir justice pour sa cause. C'était son père, c'était sa chance et elle ne se laisserait pas spoiler par Charles !

\- Est-ce qu'on ne se ferait pas un voyage rien que nous deux ? suggéra Wanda sur un ton innocent alors qu'ils étaient seuls à la table d'un restaurant.

\- Tu aimerais ?

\- Oui. J'y ai pensé et je me suis dit que rien que nous deux, ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Un week-end à la montagne ?

\- Non, un vrai voyage, pas juste deux jours, pour mieux apprendre à se connaitre.

\- C'est déjà ce que l'on fait là non ?

\- Oui, mais il y a Peter qui est là et Charles et moi je voudrais vraiment que nous deux…

\- Ton frère t'insupporte à ce point ?

\- Pas toi ?

Erik esquissa un sourire, il préféra éluder la question.

\- Et Charles te dérange également ? souligna le père d'un sourcil appuyé.

Wanda devait habillement manier sa barque en ces eaux troubles. Elle avait pu voir combien son père était attaché à sa chose, il fallait l'en délier petit à petit.

\- Non, mais, comme il est là, toujours avec nous, j'ai l'impression qu'il… qu'il ralentit notre relation, il est entre nous, ce n'est pas méchant, néanmoins, je voudrais que les liens entre nous se resserrent plus vite. Charles n'est pas mon père, il ne peut pas comprendre ce que nous vivons toi et moi…

Étrangement Erik sourit. Wanda sourit également, elle était sûre d'avoir marqué des points. Elle venait de semer l'arbre de la discorde entre Erik et Charles. Et d'ici peu, elle serait avec son père au sommet du monde !

* * *

\- Tu avais raison Charles, commença Erik en sortant de sa douche.

Charles était assis bien sagement sur la cuvette des toilettes fermé. Il avait pris un livre à lire durant la douche de son amant, mais il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir une seule page tant le spectacle l'avait absorbé. Il sortit de sa torpeur aux mots d'Erik. Il avait le visage sombre et des rides se creusaient entre ses sourcils.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Wanda a de l'ambition.

\- Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le savoir, souri Charles avec douceur observant Erik se sécher.

\- Elle me pose des questions de plus en plus ciblée autour de la suprématie mutante et je vois bien qu'elle aspire à suivre la même voie que moi. Je lis en elle tous les mêmes signaux que j'ai éprouvés à son âge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux en conclure ? interrogea le brun redevenu professeur le temps de cette question.

\- Qu'elle est doué pour la manipulation, mais que malheureusement pour elle, je suis son père et je ne me laisserais pas duper aussi facilement.

\- A quel niveau ?

\- Eh bien, elle me suggère un voyage rien qu'elle et moi, sans toi, sans Peter – ce qui serait un soulagement pour lui -, elle ne cesse de m'évoquer mes gloires passées et m'encourage à garder ma flamme intacte… Cette petite n'a pas compris que je ne suis plus cet homme. Oui, mes croyances restent les mêmes, mais je suis las de cette guerre vaine. J'ai choisi ta voie, je t'ai choisi toi et ce n'est pas une gamine qui va me détourner de toi, même si c'est ma fille.

Charles se leva, laissant son livre à sa place et embrassa Erik. Ses lèvres étaient douces sur la bouche humide du blond. Il avait besoin de réconfort, car s'apercevoir que sa fille voulait vous replonger dans vos travers au risques de tout vous faire perdre, n'avait rien de très enthousiasmant.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je crois, Charles, qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous.

Aucune phrase n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Charles, son sourire illumina son visage, la pièce, la ville entière ! Erik perdit son humeur sombre et enlaça le brun avec délice, il le couvrit de baisers et se régala de son parfum.

Oui, il était temps pour Erik de comprendre que sa place n'était plus à courir les routes en quête de suprématie ou de pouvoir absolu, mais de vivre avec Charles. De ne plus le perdre, comme il avait pu le faire tant de fois par le passé… Il savait dans quel dédale son absence avait plongé le professeur : la drogue, l'alcool… Il ne voulait plus ce destin pour cet homme qu'il aimait tant, il ne voulait plus lui infliger les lourdes cicatrices de l'absence, ni lire la déception dans son regard azur. Erik voulait avant tout protéger Charles, il voulait l'aimer et le mettre avant toute autre priorité. Il avait mis du temps pour le comprendre, plus que de raison, désormais il comprenait que son bonheur ne résidait pas dans la domination des humains, mais dans les bras de cet homme qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Sa vie était nouvellement tracée : vivre avec Charles.

* * *

Dites-moi tout ! :D

A très vite !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :D

J'espère que votre été s'annonce bien! Pour ma part je ne vais pas trop bouger... je vous en donne la raison à la fin du chapitre :-P - si ça vous intéresse lol)

Sinon, merci d'être aussi nombreuses-nombreux à me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire - ça fait toujours très plaisir ! - !

Ici enfin le retour à l'institut avec un Erik qui comprend que sa vie ne doit plus se faire sur les routes, a fuir son passé, mais à se construire un avenir ... je n'en dis pas plus! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

La nouvelle de son départ éclata dans le crâne de Wanda comme une tempête monstrueuse. Son père rentrait se terrait avec sa bande de crétin, avec ce stupide Charles ! Elle ne dit rien, accepta sa défaite et regarda son père partir… Elle ne comptait pas en rester là, néanmoins, elle ne comptait pas agir sans réfléchir. Elle aurait tout son temps pour mettre en place un plan efficace pour rallier son père à sa cause, la seule qui compte vraiment !

Peter était heureux de rentrer ! Ses amis lui manquaient et pour être honnête revivre avec sa sœur lui pesait beaucoup. Il avait besoin d'espace et sa jumelle ne cessait de le dévorer par petits bouts avec son attitude ! Et puis devoir être en permanence avec son père, chose géniale en soit, mais qui ne cessait de le reprendre sur son vocabulaire ou sa grammaire, c'était agaçant, il voulait de la liberté et à l'institut, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il en avait !

Hank pétillait de joie après le coup de téléphone reçu par Raven annonçant la bonne nouvelle ! Depuis des semaines qu'il transpirait de peur à l'idée que le Cerebro ne se détraque pour de bon et là, enfin Charles rentrait ! Il allait ENFIN pourvoir régler le problème !

Raven n'était pas mécontente de rendre son poste administratif à son frère ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir gérer les papiers, les factures, les conflits d'élèves ou d'enseignants, de devoir assurer non-stop le service et surtout de prévoir ces foutu menu à la cantine ! Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : profiter elle aussi de quelques jours de répit après ces semaines très chargées ! Et puis, il fallait avouer que Logan ne c'était pas montré très efficace ! A par punir deux élèves, assez sévèrement d'ailleurs, il avait passé son temps renfrogné à bougonner et à houspiller tout le monde !

Logan buvait, il allait finir par choper une cirrhose ou une autre saloperie de même acabit s'il continuait à picoler de la sorte ! Il avait même, un soir de grand vide, était exploré le bureau du grand chef pour chiper une bonne bouteille de Brandy… Foutrement bonne d'ailleurs, mais trop petite à son goût ! Il devait contrôler ce qui couvait en lui : sa passion irraisonnée et irraisonnable pour Jean Grey, une gamine de dix-sept ans, lui qui en avait… Il ne voulait pas établir le nombre d'années qui les séparaient. Non, c'était trop cruel ! La seule et unique putain de fois où il tombait amoureux, bien malgré lui, c'était d'une jeune fille inatteignable ! Une gosse ! Logan s'en arracherait bien les tripes ! D'ordinaire il tuait ce désespoir sur la route en quête de nouveaux mutants, mais comme il fallait assurer l'intérim… Heureusement ! Charles rentrait ! Logan allait pouvoir à nouveau s'éloigner et ne plus être tenté par Jean !

* * *

Charles passa les portes du manoir sous une pluie battante, lui qui portait un bermuda en coton et un simple polo était trempé ! Ses lunettes de soleil encore sur son crâne pour retenir ses mèches de cheveux dégoulinaient lentement. Raven surgit du hall et enlaça son frère avec plaisir. Pour l'occasion elle avait revêtu sa forme bleue, mais elle portait avec une sorte de combinaison kaki en lin très élégante.

\- Charles ! Il était temps ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle se moquant bien de finir aussi mouillée que lui.

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi, sourit Charles en l'embrassant sur les joues.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas le droit au même accueil ? demanda Erik qui fit son entré un sac à la main lui aussi dégoulinant.

\- C'est réservé à mon frère ! chatonna joyeusement Raven refusant de lâcher Charles.

Erik sourit, il n'était pas jaloux, il se contenta de sourire et d'apporter la suite des bagages en usant de son pouvoir. Peter avait déjà couru dans les étages pour rejoindre ses amis et le baroufle qui témoignait de son arrivée raisonnait déjà dans les escaliers.

\- Professeur ! cria Hank de joie en surgissant du sous-sol. Professeur !

Il arracha Charles des bras de Raven et le serra un peu trop vigoureusement contre lui.

\- Doucement Hank, oui, moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver !

\- J'ai impérativement besoin de vous !

Hank ne comptait plus perdre la moindre seconde, il ne voulait plus tergiverser ! Le Cerebro devait passer immédiatement en toute première chose à régler !

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Le Cerebro ! s'exclama Hank comme si c'était une évidence absolue.

\- On vient de faire six heures de route, dit Erik en s'interposant bien décidé à ne pas laisser cet empoté de Hank lui ravir Charles. Un peu de repos et une bonne douche serait conseillé non ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela puisse attendre ! dit Hank en empoignant Charles par le bras pour le guider vers l'ascenseur.

\- Moi je crois que si, coupa Erik.

Charles sentant la situation lui échapper, détendit l'atmosphère d'un sourire.

\- Je vais aller voir le Cerebro et après une bonne douche chaude sera tout à fait indiquée…

A ces paroles il assortit une image fugace mais très claire dans l'esprit d'Erik. Le blond décrispa sa mâchoire. Charles venait de lui proposer une activité sous la douche qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Je viens aussi, décida Erik en les suivant.

* * *

Une fois devant l'imposante machine, Hank s'agenouilla sous la structure du tableau de bord. Charles compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en effet, les aiguilles ne cessaient de changer de directions et la puissance fluctuait dangereusement.

\- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le débrancher et faire une mise à jour ?

\- Non, on perdrait tout ce que j'ai mis en place ! Tout refaire serait titanesque !

\- Et pourquoi le Cerebro réagit comme ça ? demanda Charles ne fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je comptais sur votre concours pour le comprendre ! s'exclama Hank sa voix étouffée depuis le tableau de contrôle.

\- Bien que dois-je faire ?

\- Mettez le casque et concentrez-vous sur un point, une personne en particulier que je puisse refaire le paramétrage en fonction de vos ondes cérébrales.

\- Charles, dit doucement Erik en posant une main sur celle du brun. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une idée brillante.

\- Tu t'inquiètes encore ? sourit Charles un brin taquin.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé cette machine et ce depuis le tout début… Mais là on dirait qu'elle fait une crise, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Charles déposa un baiser doux, très léger sur les lèvres d'Erik en guise de réconfort.

\- Tout va bien, je ne suis plus un petit rat de laboratoire.

\- Le crois-tu ?

\- C'est bon Professeur ?

\- Oui, Hank, c'est bon, répondit le brun une fois le casque en place.

Il tourna le dos à Erik, pour faire face à la sphère qui s'assombrit tandis que des centaines de visages de mutants du monde entier défilaient devant eux. Charles pouvait tout entendre tout ressentir, tout voir, tout connaître. La sensation qui l'habitait lorsqu'il effectuait ce travail ne le quittait pas pendant de nombreuses heures, restant avec des morceaux de souvenirs arrachés à la volé à de parfait inconnus. Charles avait lors de ses pérégrinations mentales vécu une excision enfermé dans le corps d'une fillette terrorisée, c'était marié plusieurs fois, avait couru un marathon, accouché à de nombreuses reprises, pris des douches, mangé, bu, fait l'amour, lu, écouté de la musique, dansé, c'était battu, avait même tué et c'était même masturbé en compagnie de ces mutants. Oui Charles avait tout vécu, tout vu, tout éprouvé… Le bien, le mal, la peur, la joie… L'être humain le fascinait et le terrifiait parfois. Les extrêmes dans lesquels ils se retranchaient n'étaient jamais bons.

Cependant aujourd'hui, il sentit nettement la différence… Très nettement… son pouls s'accéléra, il ne faisait pas qu'assister à la scène qui se jouait devant lui, non, il était acteur… Il était en salle de classe au Mexique, il était au tableau et la leçon portait sur l'Histoire démographique du pays. Charles avait remplacé la personnalité de l'hôte ! Il pilotait le corps alors, que d'ordinaire il s'en gardait bien ! Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, ni envahir : Mais il agissait comme un parasite, empêchant le vrai possesseur de ce corps d'agir ! Charles était bouleversé, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne pouvait pas se retirer de ce mutant ? Pourquoi lui infligeait-il cela ?! Oui, il pouvait le faire, oui cela faisait partie de son pouvoir, mais JAMAIS il ne le faisait à travers le Cerebro et encore moins avec un inconnu ! Pire encore, Charles n'arrivait plus à se connecter avec sa propre réalité ! Il ne sentait plus la présence d'Erik, il ne sentait que l'air chaud qui circulait dans la salle de classe, les regards lourds de ses camarades et de son professeur, s'impatientant devant son silence prolongé. Charles paniquait ! Brutalement il fut arraché à cette vision et se retrouva en Italie dans le corps d'un touriste Hongrois devant la tour de Pise à poser de façon ridicule pour une photo. Une fois encore il pilotait le corps ! Le décor changea : L'Australie en tant que guide touristique d'un musée, puis contrebandier en Afrique, il devint une étudiante Belge devant son ordinateur à pianoter sur son ordinateur pour son mémoire… Les visions, les corps s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite, de façon de plus en plus terrible. Telle une spirale infernale, Charles s'enfonçait dans ces corps, dans ce monde, dans ces vies. Alors que tout devenait si rapide qu'il ne voyait que des fragments flou devant ses yeux, la nausée le pris, son esprit ou bien son corps convulsait et le néant l'engloutit. Il était seul, il était dans le noir et rien ne se passait plus…

* * *

Erik tenait le corps de Charles contre lui. Il lui avait arraché cette saloperie de casque à la con et il serrait le brun dans ses bras telle une poupée de chiffon. Hank était blême les yeux exorbité. Tous les deux avaient assisté à une scène de panique monumentale et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien c'était pire encore ! Charles avait flotté dans les airs de quelques centimètres, assez pour leur coller une frousse de tous les diables et ses yeux si bleus étaient devenu noir. Un noir opaque et terrifiant. De sa bouche c'était échappé des voix d'étrangers, des langues du monde entier, mais des timbres et des intonations qui marquait la peur, ou la panique. Et puis Charles avait convulsé de plus en plus fort, si bien que Hank avait eu beau essayer de le tenir il c'était retrouvé jeté au bas de la fosse. Erik avait alors arraché de ses pouvoirs le casque coupant net la transmission sous le hurlement de Hank. Désormais il n'y avait plus rien. Charles était dans les bras d'Erik et ses membres pendaient sans vie.

\- Est-ce qu'il respire ? osa demander Hank tremblant.

\- Oui.

Erik crevait d'envie d'arracher le tableau de bord du Cerebro et de l'enfoncer bien profondément dans le corps du Fauve, histoire de lui faire comprendre combien il le haïssait !

\- Charles ? Charles ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Erik en relevant le visage du brun vers lui.

Il ne réagit pas, comme plongé dans un profond coma. Son corps vivait, mais il était inconscient. Erik refusa de laisser la panique l'emporter. Il remonta à grands pas dans les étages, Hank sur ses talons, il déposa le corps de Charles dans son lit et là, une fois son amant installé convenablement, il retourna toute sa fureur contre Hank !

\- MAIS BORDEL DE MERDE QU EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?!

La pièce vrombit de petits objets métalliques, la structure même du bâtiment frémit sous son assaut de rage.

\- Je ne… La réaction du Cerebro était…

\- JE T AVAIS DIT DE COUPER CETTE MERDE !

\- Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer !

\- Tu ne savais pas hein ?! JE VAIS TE TUER !

A ces mots il se mit en action. Hank se retrouva projeté contre le mur le plus proche et la lampe en étain qui ornait un recoin de la pièce se transforma en une lame dure et tranchante contre son abdomen.

\- ATTENDS !

\- Attendre quoi ?!

\- Je peux inverser le procédé !

\- Ou tu mens pour que je t'épargne !

\- Si Charles se réveil, tu crois qu'il te pardonnera de m'avoir assassiné ?

\- « Si »… Comment ça « Si » ?!

Erik était dans un tel état de rage que Hank vira au bleu dans la panique la plus totale, la lame commença à tracer sur sa fourrure le chemin du nombril à son pubis. Soudain Hank prit d'une pulsion agrippa l'objet tranchant de ses mains nue et l'éloigna de son corps. Erik augmenta la pression et le sang commença à couler des paumes entaillées du Fauve, qui poussa un rugissement. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut Raven et Logan qui entrèrent.

\- Ne m'empêchez de rien ! prévient Erik en tendant une main menaçante vers eux.

Le tonnerre gronda, personne n'avait vu l'éclair.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? osa demander Raven.

Les griffes de Logan descendirent doucement des jointures de ses mains.

\- Regardes Charles, c'est l'œuvre de McCoy, gronda Erik sans plus quitter des yeux sa victime.

Raven s'aperçu alors seulement maintenant que son frère gisait sur le lit, elle poussa un petit cri et Logan grogna

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Oh mon Dieu Charles ! s'écria Raven en s'approchant du lit laissant Logan à sa flopée d'injures.

Raven attrapa la main de son frère, elle était glacée, une boule de figea dans sa gorge et elle se retourna vers Hank.

\- Expliques-toi ! exigea-t-elle sans complaisance.

Hank prit au dépourvu par l'attitude revêche de Raven, déballa dans un souffle saccadé ce qui c'était passé, quand il eut fini, Raven fit un saut vers lui et lui décocha un magistral coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Elle retomba sur le parquet tel un chat sans bruit.

\- Erik, ça ne sert à rien de le tuer… Et Charles ne le tolérerait pas.

\- J'ai déjà tué, il m'a pardonné.

\- Pas depuis que vous êtes en couple non ?

\- … Non, en effet, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout non ?

\- Pas avec lui… Logan, arrêtes de jurer comme ça !

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi, bordel de putain de merde ! L'autre trou d'cu' a bousillé le Prof' ! Si tu veux je l'embroche comme une merguez et je le…

\- Logan, contentes-toi d'emmener Hank se faire soigner et ensuite retournez au Cerebro voir ce qui a merdé.

\- Pour avoir merdé, ça a merdé grave ! fit Logan en saisissant sans douceur Hank par son col déchiré après sa mutation éclaire.

Erik fit baisser la lame et l'arme redevint une lampe élégante et soignée à sa place. Il ne resta plus que Raven assise au chevet de Charles et Erik, toujours plongé dans un mutisme dangereux.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue si raisonnable ? demanda Erik en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit. Avant tu l'aurais tué.

\- Mais c'était avant… J'ai changé, Charles m'a fait changer.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Il nous a tous fait évolué en mieux.

\- Il a trop de bonté en lui… Regardes où ça l'a mené.

Erik rangea quelques mèches folles et humides du front de Charles pour l'embrasser.

\- Maintenant il est prisonnier de son propre esprit.

Erik embrassa les lèvres de Charles, tout en montrant pour la première fois la douleur qui lui lapidait le cœur et le ventre.

\- Charles, Charles, reviens-moi…

\- Il va s'en sortir…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Erik d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu les yeux légèrement rougit.

\- … Il s'en sort toujours…

La gorge d'Erik menaçait de lâcher des sons ridiculement désespéré, aussi il s'obligea à s'essuyer le coin des yeux du revers de sa main avant de s'allonger contre Charles et de l'attirer contre lui.

\- Laisse-nous…

\- Je voudrais veiller mon frère également.

\- Laisse-nous, insista Erik.

Raven rongée par l'inquiétude quitta la chambre à regret, sentant qu'Erik avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Charles. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : trouver une solution et s'il n'y en avait pas : tuer Hank !

* * *

Ouais... je sais couper là c'est pas sympa... pas de panique la suite est déjà écrite et prête à être publiée la semaine prochaine ! :D

Dites-moi ce que vous avez ressentit! Dites-moi touuuuuttt !

Ah, oui, pourquoi cet été je ne bouge pas? Car je dois accoucher en septembre - HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! - et figurez-vous que je n'ai pas le droit de m'éloigner de ma maternité durant l'été !

Du coup je vais avoir tout le temps pour écrire !

Merci encore de continuer à me suivre! La fin de la fiction est proche et je compte sur votre soutient pour m'aider à conclure cette histoire !

Bon week-end - et bonnes soldes ! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos messages et votre soutient encore une fois! Allez je vous ai assez fait languir :

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Erik planta son nez dans le cou de Charles, en quête de son odeur, il le trouva glacé et trempé. Il décida de le déshabiller, de le sécher, de le mettre en pyjama, chose rare depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et de l'allonger sous les draps. Une fois qu'il eut fini il se retrouva étrangement désemparé, tant qu'il avait de quoi occuper ses mains, sa tête suivait, mais maintenant que tout était fini… Il se trouvait bien inutile. Charles était là, contre lui, il respirait doucement, parfois il s'assurait que sa respiration était toujours bien présente et régulière.

Il aurait dû insister ! Convaincre Charles de ne pas faire cette folie… avait-il bien fait d'épargner Hank ? Il était perdu… il voguait dans un état second, berçant Charles de temps à autre dans ses bras, puis guettant à la porte le retour de Raven ou d'une nouvelle quelconque du Cerebro. Plus le temps passait plus la situation lui semblait inextricable et rien ne changeait. Il décida de soulever une paupière pour voir si Charles réagissait à la lumière. Il poussa un cri et relâcha la bande de peau sur l'œil… Ce n'était pas possible… Il… il n'y avait plus son doux regard bleu, à la place l'orbite entière était noire. Un noir de jais dans lequel se reflétait l'image déformé d'un Erik mort d'inquiétude. Erik s'obligea à respirer avant de vérifier ce qu'il venait de voir aux deux yeux. Le regard de ténèbres de Charles lui donna froid dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que le Cerebro avait donc pu faire pour arracher à Charles ses yeux bleus ?!

Il ne savait plus ni quoi faire, ni quoi penser, il en serait même venu aux prières, choses qu'il avait abandonné depuis des années, pour trouver du réconfort. Au lieu de ça ses pensées sombres tournèrent au vinaigre à l'encontre de son Dieu.

\- C'est comme ça que tu joues avec la vie des gens ? Tu me donnes le bonheur et ensuite tu me l'arraches, tu ne cesses de jouer à ça avec moi depuis des années ! Mes parents ! Mes amis mutants ! Ma femme ! Ma fille ! Et maintenant Charles ! Charles ! L'homme qui mérite le moins sur cette terre de souffrir de la sorte tu le prive de sa conscience et de sa vie ?! Quel Putain de Dieu tu es à la fin ?!

De rage il cogna dans une pile de livre que Charles laissait toujours de son côté du lit les nuits d'insomnie. L'un des ouvrages tomba face devant Erik, sa couverture l'appelant à la lecture : « Le Prince et le Pauvre » de Mark Twain. Erik se pencha et attrapa la reliure en cuir vert, il y avait un marque page en tissu, indiquant une page vers la fin de l'œuvre. Il ouvrit le livre à cet emplacement et parcouru les quelques lignes souligné d'un fin trait de crayon de papier… Charles faisait toujours cela dans ses livres, il soulignait les passages importants pour mieux les retrouver et les exploiter dans ses cours. Erik trouva cela touchant et s'en voulu de trouver un simple trait de crayon aussi émouvant. Il n'était pas mort ! La lecture de ces lignes ne lui apporta pas de grandes révélations, ni n'apaisant son âme au supplice. Rien… Néanmoins, il venait de se trouver une occupation et commença à lire le roman du début.

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de lecture qu'il avait l'habitude d'entreprendre, mais pour une fois il se laissa volontiers glisser dans cette Angleterre du passé, en compagnie de ces jeunes garçons. Les minutes et les heures s'envolèrent au rythme lent de la pendule murale, qui d'ordinaire faisait moins de bruit que les soupires d'Erik et Charles quand ils étaient au lit. C'est le manque de lumière qui tira Erik de ses lignes. Il faisait nuit. Rien n'avait évolué. Erik reposa le roman et se sentit encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il embrassa la bouche sèche de Charles et colla son front au sien.

\- Reviens-moi…

Le blond sentit comme une décharge lui courir le long de l'échine et il se sentit étrangement apaisé. Il ouvrit les yeux, il connaissait cette sensation, il avait éprouvé la même chose lorsque Charles l'avait abordé au beau milieu de l'océan ! Oui, c'était obligé ! C'était Charles ! Pourtant, le corps du brun ne bougeait pas, il ne réagissait pas. Néanmoins la sensation s'accentua en Erik, si bien qu'il finit par comprendre que Charles essayait d'établir une connexion psychique avec lui !

\- Je t'écoute, je suis là, parle-moi, chuchota Erik au plus près de Charles.

 _Erik._

Le blond sentit de nouvelles larmes le gagner ! Charles résonnait dans sa tête avec douceur, voir faiblesse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 _Aide-moi._

La gorge d'Erik se serra, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'était pas un foutu télépathe !

 _Je suis dans le noir…_

\- Je suis là, à côté de toi, je te tiens la main. Tu peux me sentir ?

 _Non. Tu es si loin…_

La voix de Charles perdait en puissance. Erik commençait à sentir que les effets de l'apaisement du télépathe se dissipaient peu à peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi !

 _Jean Grey… Je t'aime._

Erik se sentit à nouveau profondément seul et désespéré. Charles ne rôdait plus dans les parages, son esprit était à nouveau captif de son enveloppe charnelle, telle une âme prise au piège dans une coquille vide. Les poings d'Erik se crispèrent à plusieurs reprises. Il hésitait franchement entre tout envoyer balader ou hurler de rage. Alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des décennies il se surprit à lâcher une flopée d'insultes en allemand, faisant vibrer sa voix puissante contre les murs et le plafond. Il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement.

Il avait compris que Charles lui demandait de confier son destin à une ado écervelée… Mais il n'était pas certain qu'elle en soit capable ! Après tout ce n'était qu'une gamine… Pourtant Charles l'avait réclamé… il devait agir et au plus vite ! La condition dans laquelle se trouvait son amant ne devait pas durer ! Il était seul, plongé dans le néant et il était de plus en plus faible ! Erik décida d'agir. Il se moquait bien d'avertir Hank ou n'importe qui, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide et sûr dans la direction des chambres des filles. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de Jean il se figea à l'entrée. La « gamine » était seins nue devant Scott déjà complément déshabillé et … « prêt ». La rousse poussa un hurlement, tandis que Scott tomba au sol en quête de quelques habits pour cacher sa droiture. Erik avait déjà vu bon nombre de femme seins nu, et même bien plus, alors ce n'était pas une nouvelle paire qui allait l'affoler, encore moins, une à peine formée !

\- Jean j'ai besoin de vous, dit-il en restant sur le palier mais en regardant ailleurs pour ne pas gêner la jeune femme. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et suivez-moi !

\- On peut tout expliquer, on…

\- La ferme Summers, je n'en ai rien à foutre de vos batifolages !

Le jeune homme fini par enfiler un jogging vert, tandis que Jean mortifiée trouvait un débardeur à la hâte sur une pile de vêtements fraichement repassé.

\- Summers, je vous conseille de retourner dans votre chambre et de vous faire le plus discret possible… Quant à vous Jean, suivez-moi.

\- Bien professeur, dit l'adolescente en passant devant Erik les bras croisés cachant sa poitrine encore trop honteuse de s'être fait surprendre de la sorte.

Erik tiqua.

\- Je ne suis pas votre professeur ! dit-il en lui montrant la direction à prendre en guise de préambule.

\- Pardon Monsieur Lehnsherr…

Il ne répondit pas, mais marchait à vive allure, si bien que Jean peinait à suivre sa cadence.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi pourquoi ? osa-t-elle demander en descendant d'un étage à la suite d'Erik.

\- C'est Charles, il te demande…

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ?

Erik pila devant la porte de leur chambre. Il toisa la gamine. Jaugeant si elle était capable d'accomplir le miracle qu'il allait exiger d'elle.

\- Oui tu en as fait une en voulant coucher avec Scott, mais je ne suis pas ton père, alors fait autant de bêtises que tu le souhaites, ce n'est pas de mon sort… Pourtant c'est Charles qui a besoin de toi. Il y a eu un problème grave avec le Cerebro et toi seul peut l'aider.

\- Moi ? répéta incrédule la rousse.

\- Ne le déçois pas, avertit Erik en ouvrant la porte sans y toucher.

Rien n'avait bougé. Erik s'approcha de Charles et lui prit la main avant de lui chuchoter que tout allait bien et que Jean était là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda d'une voix mal assurée Jean en se retenant de trop s'approcher.

Jamais elle n'avait vu l'intérieur de cette pièce, c'était si intime, si personnel, que Jean se sentait mal à l'aise et Erik envoyait de telle sondes de meurtrier qu'il lui était difficile de se concentrer.

\- Il est bloqué dans son cerveau…

\- Ah…

\- Il faut que tu l'aides à revenir à lui-même.

\- Ah…

\- Tu peux y arriver oui ou non ?

\- Je… j'en sais rien…

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai jamais fait ça ! Je… C'est lui qui m'enseigne tout sur mon pouvoir, sans lui, je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

\- Donc tu ne vas rien faire ? demanda d'un ton extrêmement menaçant Erik.

La rousse, s'avança sous le regard noir d'Erik. Elle jeta un regard perdu vers son directeur, il semblait comme endormit. Il lui fit penser à la Belle au Bois dormant ou Blanche Neige. Une princesse qui attend son prince charmant, pour rompre le mauvais sort… sauf que la Blanche Neige en question était un homme au cerveau surpuissant et se brancher dessus devait juste relever du suicide, que son prince charmant était là et plus menaçant que le grand méchant loup et la méchante belle-mère et surtout que Jean n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment s'y prendre !

\- Si, je vais essayer, souffla Jean en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

Erik la regardait nerveusement. Jean posant ses longs doigts fins contre les tempes de Charles. Elle se sentit aspirer dans une spirale infernale qui la tirait vers le bas, mais surtout elle sentait l'onde négative d'Erik planer autour d'elle. Elle relâcha la pression et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Heu… pourriez-vous… vous détendre, ou vous calmez ?

\- Et comment espérez-vous que je me calme alors que Charles est à moitié mort ! aboya-t-il.

\- Ou alors, sortez…

\- Sortir ?!

\- … oui…

\- Certainement pas !

\- Alors, calmez-vous !

Erik fulminait, mais il se trompait de cible, ce n'était pas Jean qui était responsable de cette situation catastrophique. Et elle lui demandait de se calmer… comme Charles le lui avait déjà demandé… Erik décida de faire un effort et jugula son esprit. Jean sentit la différence et elle recommença son travail sur Charles. Elle plongea d'un seul coup vers le bas, dans les tréfonds des abîmes de l'esprit obstrué de son directeur. Elle chuta un long moment, c'était vertigineux, avant de trouver un sol sous ses pieds. Elle trouva le professeur Xavier assit, calmement en tailleurs avec pour seul lumière un briquet qu'il tenait devant son visage.

\- Professeur ? appela timidement Jean.

\- Jean… Je t'attendais, j'ai eu peur que mon message ne soit pas passé. Approches, n'ai crainte.

\- Pourquoi vous ne remontez pas à la surface ?

La jolie rousse s'accroupit face à son directeur un peu effrayée par les ténèbres des lieux.

\- Car je suis enchaîné, dit-il en montrant les entraves qu'il avait aux chevilles.

\- Mais… vous êtes seul ici… qui vous retiens ?

\- Eh bien ça… c'est moi-même.

Jean eut l'air perplexe.

\- J'ai dû m'attacher à la hâte à mon propre corps car le Cerebro a voulu m'en arracher pour m'insuffler dans un autre mutant… Un dérèglement tout à fait fâcheux… Mais vois-tu j'ai trop bien fait mon travail pour me protéger du Cerebro et je n'arrive plus à me libérer. Je suis fatigué il faut dire…

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Avec ta télékinésie : me libérer.

\- Mais on est dans votre esprit ! Je ne saurais pas faire…

\- Si Jean, tu sais le faire, tu n'as pas de limite… tu me l'a déjà montré par le passé…

\- Professeur, vous m'avez appris à endiguer mon pouvoir.

\- Et bien dans certaines circonstances fâcheuses, il faut apprendre à le libérer.

\- Et si j'endommageais votre cerveau ?

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Jean.

\- …

L'adolescente fit la moue. Elle se savait capable du pire, elle avait peur de son esprit plus que tout le reste.

\- Laisse-le couler de toi et dirige son flux vers mes chaines, encouragea doucement Charles dans un sourire tendre.

Jean se détendit, après tout, elle en était capable, si le professeur Xavier le pensais, elle pouvait le faire…

Erik regardait depuis vingt bonnes minutes Jean et Charles sans que rien ne se produise de concret. La gamine semblait chuchoter le front plissé les yeux clos, tandis que chez Charles rien ne se produisait. Soudain Jean poussa un cri et retira ses mains du front du brun comme si elles avaient étaient brulées au fer blanc. Charles rouvrit les yeux, les pupilles noires fixèrent le plafond et peu à peu le jais se dilua et le bleu profond reprit sa place. Charles aspira l'air environnant d'un grand coup et il soupira lentement.

\- Merci Jean, souffla-t-il en refermant les yeux épuisé.

\- Charles ! s'écria Erik en lui agrippant la main.

\- Erik, répondit le brun en étirant doucement sa bouche pour sourire.

\- Professeur, vous allez bien ? chercha à confirmer Jean alors qu'elle se frottait encore vigoureusement les paumes.

\- Oui, grâce à toi.

La rousse fut terriblement soulagée, puis foutrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle vit fondre sur Charles la bouche d'Erik. Elle ne voulait absolument pas assister à ça !

\- Oui, tu peux y aller Jean, dit Charles avant qu'Erik ne l'embrasse.

La jeune fille disparue rapidement, emportant avec elle son parfum capiteux. Erik couvrit de baisers son Charles, accompagnant le tout de baisers tendres et salvateurs.

\- J'ai eu si peur…

\- Il ne faut pas. Je reviendrais toujours vers toi.

\- … Ne recommence plus jamais.

\- C'est un ordre ? sourit Charles en recevant les caresses d'Erik.

\- Non, une supplique.

Charles se redressa pour aller à nouveau goûter aux lèvres d'Erik. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Hank déboula, le front en sueur et le sweat rempli de traces sombres.

\- J'AI TROUVE… J'ai… Il est réveillé ?! Professeur vous êtes réveillé !

\- Oui, Hank, je suis réveillé…

\- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, grogna Erik en se redressant menaçant.

Erik s'interposa entre le lit et Hank, lui interdisant l'accès au chevet de Charles.

\- Mais, comment ? s'éberlua Hank.

\- Nous avons eu le droit à l'intervention de la talentueuse Jean Grey, expliqua Charles en s'asseyant dans son lit avec l'aide d'Erik.

\- Impossible…

\- Charles a besoin de repos, donc tu l'ennuieras demain avec tes conneries, dit Erik en bousculant Hank vers la sortie.

\- Mais Charles, je…

\- Demain, Hank, fit le brun soulagé qu'Erik ne laisse pas Hank s'éterniser.

\- Je…

La porte claqua au nez du Fauve et Erik verrouilla la porte pour être certain de rester seul avec son amant pour cette nuit.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Presque vingt-deux heures…

\- Tant que ça.

\- Oui, tu as fait une sacrée sieste…

Charles sourit.

\- Merci pour la lecture.

\- Le Prince et le Pauvre ?

\- Oui… j'ai écouté ta lecture dans ton esprit, ça m'a guidé vers toi.

\- Toi, alors… qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire ?

Erik retira ses habits pour la nuit.

\- Tellement de choses encore…

\- Cette petite, Jean, son pouvoir…

\- Il dépasse largement le mien et j'ai peur qu'un jour il la submerge… C'est beaucoup… elle ne le contrôle pas, alors j'ai, placé des barrières mentales pour l'aider à juguler.

\- Tu la brime

\- Histoire qu'elle ne se laisse pas consumer.

Le blond fit la moue tout en prenant place dans le lit.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord, mais si tu savais ce qu'elle peut faire sans ces protections…

\- Pour les autres ou pour elle ?

\- Les deux.

\- … Oui, je n'approuve pas, mais tu es suffisamment sage pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

\- C'est un beau compliment.

\- C'est surtout les paroles d'un homme qui a craint pour ta vie et qui est prêt à ne pas débattre de ça avec toi au moment de dormir.

\- Merci aussi…

\- Charles…

\- Hum ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les lumières étaient éteintes, les volets fermés. Plus rien ne bougeait dans l'école, le silence était tombé comme une chape de plomb. Ils leur semblaient, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

\- J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure…

\- Je ne recommencerais pas.

\- J'ai cru mourir moi-même.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, l'étreinte n'était pas charnelle, elle était chaude, réconfortante. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils trouvèrent refuge pour la nuit et s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par la route et les événements du soir.

* * *

On approche de la fin de cette fiction comme vous vous en doutez...

Arf, je n'aime pas les fin de fictions, c'est toujours compliqué de faire une fin cohérente et qui plaise à tout le monde, je bosse dessus depuis quelques temps déjà et j'espère que cal vous plaira beaucoup :D

En tout cas je compte sur vous pour me laisser un petit message te me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D

A très vite !


	14. Chapter 14

Hello tout le monde!

Merci pour vos messages et votre soutient! Oui on approche de la fin... et j'ai hâte de vous la dévoiler! J'adore lire vos réactions! Surtout n'hésitez pas à la fin à me laisser un petit commentaire!

J'espère que vous passez un bon mois de juillet !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Erik était assis torse nu face à la coiffeuse qui ornait un des murs de la chambre de Charles. Dans le reflet il le regardait dormir. Il était serein, paisible. Charles ouvrit les yeux et Erik se retourna doucement avant de se lever, dévoilant, non pas sa nudité habituelle, mais une jupe en soie grise, qui seinait ses hanches et moulait ses cuisses. Charles ouvrit grands les yeux et Erik avança vers lui comme si de rien n'était, sa peau pâle virant peu à peu, et la jupe gagna et taille, remontant sur son torse, atteignant ses épaules, la forme d'Erik lui sourit avant de se pencher vers lui sur le lit et de l'embrasser. Le baiser était chaud, dur, sans amour. En reculant ce n'était plus Erik mais Wanda qui faisait face à Charles. Son regard flamboyait d'une lueur que Charles ne connaissait que trop bien : la vengeance des Lehnsherr. La jeune femme sans bouger les lèvres asséna cette phrase dans l'esprit de Charles avec onctuosité : « Tu m'as pris mon père, je vais te prendre bien plus. »

* * *

Le télépathe sursauta violemment au beau milieu de son cours de littérature appliquée. Il c'était assoupit avec la chaleur et ses élèves en plein devoir, n'avaient pas profité de son endormissement pour tricher. Une suée froide glissa le long de l'échine de Charles, le faisant frissonner dans la chaleur de ce mois de septembre. Charles essaya de garder un air détendu mais ce… rêve ? Cette prémonition ? ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les cours avaient repris depuis trois semaines à l'institut et l'été avait filé sans anicroche. Charles et Erik avaient profité de ce temps ensemble pour consolider leur couple et donner un nouveau but à la puissance d'Erik. Il s'amusait depuis à entraîner les X-men d'une main de maître, voire d'un tortionnaire sadique et intransigeant, mais les résultats était là : les enfants apprenaient et développaient leurs pouvoirs avec adresse. Logan avait regagné les routes, échappant au sermon de Charles sur ses penchants plus qu'évident pour la jeune Jean et Raven c'était éclipsé durant la fin de l'été pour partir avec un amour de vacances en Italie… ou bien en Espagne, Charles ne savait plus trop. Tout était parfait, sauf… sauf depuis quelques jours. Des rêves hantaient de plus en plus ses nuits et ses assoupissements sauvages. Wanda y apparaissait de plus en plus avec force et netteté. Au début il s'agissait juste d'une impression, et désormais la menace était claire. Néanmoins Charles se refusait d'en informer Erik. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer son imbécile de fils, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre à draguer tout ce qui bougeait à l'institut… fille, ou garçon !

Charles ne voulait pas accabler Erik avec des rêves sur sa fille… il essayait au maximum de lui être désagréable vis à vis de Wanda… il savait qu'elle et son père étaient en froid depuis un coup de téléphone fin août où Wanda c'était montrée très virulente envers un tas de sujets et Erik avait répondu si sèchement, que depuis, la jeune femme n'appelait plus… elle n'appelait plus Erik, mais elle envahissait le cerveau de Charles lorsqu'il était le plus à sa merci : au repos. Le télépathe ne trouvait plus le sommeil la nuit, il semblait fatigué et redoutait de trouver le sommeil… il ne voulait pas céder devant ces « rêves »… mais à chaque fois ils devenaient plus fort, plus inquiétant…

Erik en jupe ?! Oui, il y avait de quoi avoir peur !

Charles essayait de se raisonner, de trouver des explications logiques… il n'y avait qu'une solution à tout cela : ce n'était pas des rêves, ni des prémonitions : c'était une possession… Wanda avait des pouvoirs étendus, mais peu développé… enfin c'est ce qu'il avait semblé à Charles. Et s'il se trompait ?

\- Professeur ?

La voix d'une jeune fille tira Charles de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- La sonnerie a retentit il y a deux minutes déjà…

Elle semblait gênée de devoir l'annoncer. Charles passa une main sur ses yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Oui, allez-y, laissez-moi vos copies sur le bureau et vous pouvez y aller.

Charles regarda sortir ses étudiants encore plus soucieux qu'avant. Toute cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille… il n'était plus à cent pour cent dans ce qu'il faisait. Il allait devoir agir et… fatalement alerter Erik…

\- Charles ?

Décidément, il n'entendait plus personne approcher aujourd'hui !

\- Erik ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Erik portait sa tenue d'entrainement des X-men, une sorte de combinaison foncée moulante et ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination quant à la taille d'un certain membre… Erik fit une moue amusée lorsque les yeux de Charles eurent fini de se promener sur son corps.

\- Je la garderais cette nuit si tu veux, susurra-t-il en s'approcha d'un pas viril.

\- Oh… je… non…

\- C'est flatteur tu sais ?

\- Hum-hum, acquiesça Charles essayant de reprendre une contenance et de chasser le rouge de ses joues.

\- Tu as fini tes cours ?

Le télépathe fut soulagé qu'Erik change de sujet, il se détendit en souriant doucement.

\- Oui… enfin je dois corriger tout ça maintenant.

\- Un vrai sadique, commenta Erik en voyant la petite pile de copies.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A peine revenu en cours, tu accables déjà tes étudiants d'un devoir écrit… tu es un sadique.

\- C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ? demanda le brun en rangeant rapidement le petit tas de feuilles sur un coin de sa table de travail.

\- Non… je voulais te parler de Peter.

\- En tant que professeur, ou que père ?

\- Un peu des deux. J'ai surprit mon fils en train d'embrasser Kurt…

Charles, qui finissait sa tasse de thé froide, manqua de tout recracher.

\- Peter… est gay ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, reconnu Erik un peu dépassé. Je croyais qu'il était plus attiré par les filles, mais à voir comme il s'y prenait avec le petit démon bleu…

L'image qui flottait dans l'esprit d'Erik vînt percuter la mémoire de Charles. En effet c'était chaud.

\- Et… Tu veux lui en parler ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placer.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu es son père avant tout.

\- Je suis un « connard arrogant » également.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

\- Pas mal de monde.

\- Pas moi, ni lui.

\- Vous Monsieur Xavier, vous êtes bien trop gentil, badina une seconde Erik avant de se rembrunir.

\- Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

\- Est-ce que c'est juste une passade, pour tester ? Ou bien il nous a vus et il veut essayer, faire comme « son père »… ou un jeu ?

\- Je parlerais à Peter… et à Kurt également.

\- Je ne sais pas comment aborder ça…les enfants, surtout si grands, je n'y connais rien. Et d'ailleurs est-ce que je dois seulement m'en inquiéter ou faire celui qui n'a rien vu ?

\- Erik, c'est bon, je vais m'en charger.

Charles posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Erik pour le détendre. Non, ce n'était pas le moment d'aborder le thème : Wanda.

\- Merci Charles…

Erik sembla moins noué. Il esquissa un sourire et pencha son visage vers le sien. Leurs nez de frôlèrent avant que leurs bouches de ne retrouvent.

\- J'ai un cours, sourit Erik en adressant un clin d'œil à Charles.

\- Ne m'abîme pas mes X-men ! s'exclama le brun tandis qu'Erik filait déjà par là où il était venu.

A nouveau seul, Charles s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il regarda le tas de copies, la tasse froide, la pile de livres et il soupira. Il avait surtout besoin de sommeil !

* * *

Peter galopait d'un couloir à l'autre, il cherchait Scott. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander son avis pour une sortie en ville. Soudain son cerveau fut comme pétrifié et il sentit son corps s'immobiliser dans l'espace. Il ne bougeait plus et l'image du tapis persan sous ses pieds était bien nette dans le reflet de ses lunettes d'aviateur. Devant lui se matérialisa le professeur Charles Xavier, droit, une expression douce au visage et une phrase en bouche :

\- Ralentit un peu Peter.

Il put à nouveau contrôler son corps et stoppa net sa course folle à un cheveu du directeur Xavier.

\- M'sieur ? demanda Peter en se sentant mal à l'aie à l'idée d'avoir sans doute encore fait une connerie.

\- Peter, non, tout va bien, je voulais juste parler un peu avec toi, enfin si tu as du temps à m'accorder…

Peter releva ses lunettes et déglutit. Le directeur voulait lui parler ? Il était mal barré !

\- C'est-à-dire, que je… Scott…

\- Il est en bas avec Jean. Ils travaillent sur le projet de science, projet que tu n'as pas encore commencé, il me semble.

\- Ah… oui, heu, si c'est à ce sujet, eh bien, je vais m'y mettre hein, c'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le temps ! tenta maladroitement de raconter Peter.

\- Hum-hum…

\- Vous n'êtes pas convaincu, se désola le garçon.

\- En effet, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

\- Ah ?

\- Veux-tu venir quelques instants avec moi dans mon bureau ? On pourra discuter tranquillement.

Charles ouvrit son bras en direction de la porte de son bureau, invitant gentiment Peter à le suivre.

\- J'ai fait une connerie ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance… est-ce le cas ?

Peter réfléchit tandis qu'il marchait. Non, il ne lui semblait pas. Bien entendu il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent dans le bel espace qu'était la pièce préféré de Charles, pièce rempli de livre et de parfum de bois sec.

\- Peter, il m'a semblé que tu avais, ces derniers temps, pas mal de questionnements n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna à nouveau Peter mal à l'aise seul face à son directeur-beau-père-sexy.

\- Je me suis laissé entendre que tu avais une relation nouvelle avec une personne de l'établissement…

Peter pâlit et enchaîna peu sûr de lui :

\- Ah oui ?

\- Est-ce vrai ?

\- Vous fouillez ma tête ? Vous savez déjà la réponse hein ?!

\- Non, Peter, je ne fouille pas ta tête et je ne sais rien, si ce n'est une vague rumeur. Et je suis tout disposé, soit à la laisser passer, soit à en discuter avec toi, si tu le désire, bien entendu.

\- Ah… oui ?

\- Oui.

Peter resta interdit quelques secondes, comme pétrifié, Charles voyait les rouages de son cerveau s'agiter sous sa caboche, il pouvait entendre les cliquetis de son esprit fonctionner à toute allure. Puis le jeune homme s'agita brutalement cherchant où s'assoir et parcourut la pièce à vive allure avant de trouver refuge sur un siège en cuir. Celui qu'Erik occupait lors de leur partie d'échec. Charles sourit, le fils assit à la place du père… le savait-il seulement ?

\- Vous avez entendu quoi au juste ? questionna Peter en levant vers Charles un regard moins enfantin qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Que Kurt et toi, vous…

\- Ah ! Oui… heu… drôlement bien renseigné votre source ! s'exclama Peter glacé jusqu'à l'os.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien… eh bien… oui…

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, je… on s'est embrassé quoi.

\- Et c'est la première fois ?

\- … Je… je sais pas trop…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… je sais pas si ça représente quelque chose ou si c'est juste une pulsion passagère quoi.

Charles prit place face à Peter, de l'autre côté de l'échiquier.

\- Comment vous avez su ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Comment vous avez su que vous aimiez les hommes ?

Le télépathe esquissa un sourire. Cette question était si intime et pourtant elle le plongea dans les méandres de ses propres souvenirs, s'obligeant à se rappeler, pourquoi il avait été hanté par l'image d'un homme durant des années.

\- Je crois qu'au début j'ai confondu cela avec de la fraternité et de l'admiration… ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'ai compris… que j'ai su.

\- Comment ?

\- Quand après des années, je ne pouvais le retirer de mon esprit. Pensant à lui soit avec rage, soit avec passion, mais impossible de l'oublier. Alors, j'ai su, j'étais certain.

\- On parle de mon père là hein ?

\- Oui, Peter, on parle de ton père.

\- C'est chelou quand même.

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé.

\- Ouais… mais quand vous avez su, vous avez pas eu peur ?

\- Peur de quoi au juste ?

\- Peur de… je sais pas trop… du regard des autres ? De son rejet ? De ne pas savoir comment faire ?

Charles regarda intensément Peter, il voyait l'inquiétude dévorer ses pensées. Il le détendit par un habile et discret jeu d'esprit avant d'enchaîner :

\- J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il me repousse. C'est pourquoi je suis resté cloîtré ici des années à ne rien faire pour essayer de le croiser. J'avais peur qu'il lise mon secret en moi et qu'il me rejette. Qu'il se moque de mes sentiments. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

\- Ah…

\- Je n'avais pas peur du regard des autres, ça non, je suis tel que je suis et je n'ai pas à m'en cacher, je vis tel que je me suis promis d'être : sincère avec moi-même. Ce que pensent les gens, je ne le sais que trop bien, alors leur regard coupable ou leur belle morale sans fond ne m'atteignent pas. J'ai dépassé ce stade et je suis trop âgé pour me soucier du quand dira-t-on. La vie est faite pour être vécu pleinement, pas pour vivre caché… je suis un homme, je suis un mutant, je suis amoureux… de tout cela je ne m'en défends pas, au contraire, j'embrasse cette vérité qui fait de moi qui je suis.

Peter fondit son regard dans le bleu pénétrant de Charles. Le professeur avait parlé avec toute la sincérité dont il était pétri et il avait livré son savoir sans retenu au garçon, espérant l'éclairer quelque peu.

\- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, mais… en gros, c'est cool, vous êtes gay et vous avez pas peur de le dire.

\- De l'assumer serai plus exacte, mais oui, c'est ça.

\- J'aimerais être comme vous…

\- Tu veux dire un séduisant quarantenaire ? s'amusa Charles.

\- Heu non ! Mais sûr de lui !

\- Ah ça… et pour toi et Kurt ?

\- Ah oui… eh bien… je sais pas trop… j'ai embrassé Tornade aussi…

\- Ah…

Charles essaya de masquer sa surprise. Décidément son école devenait le lieu de rencontre idéal pour mutant !

\- Kitty aussi, même si elle est un peu jeune hein…

\- En effet…

\- Mais Kurt, je sais pas… c'est différent. Et pas parce qu'il est bleu hein !

\- Tu as des sentiments pour ce garçon ?

\- Ouais… mais je sais pas si c'est pareil pour lui.

\- Vous vous êtes bien embrassé non ?

\- Ouais…

\- Il faut être deux pour le faire n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

Peter ouvrit et refermât la bouche.

\- Ouais… ouais faut être deux…

\- Il t'a repoussé.

\- Non…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit une fois le baiser terminé ?

Peter se souvînt avec le cœur serré de ce qu'il était advenu.

\- Il a transplané.

\- Tu l'as revu depuis.

\- Il m'évite…

\- Tu devrais lui parler.

\- Mais, s'il n'éprouve pas la même chose ? Et s'il me juge ? Me repousse ?!

\- … Kurt est loin d'être insensible et idiot. Il a vécu pas mal de chose qui lui ont laissé un gout amer… je pense que ton baiser l'a surpris, mais si tu prends la peine d'en parler avec lui…

\- Et s'il ne veut pas de moi ? demanda dépité Peter.

\- Tu as deux solutions alors : soit tu acceptes son choix et vous redevenez des amis, soit tu lui prouves le contraire en te montrant attentionné et prévenant… s'il est attiré par toi, cela va de soit… la patience est souvent la meilleure arme qui puisse exister.

Peter, soupira, puis se releva.

\- Merci Professeur… je ne savais pas trop avec qui en parler.

\- Je suis là, si tu as besoin, mais ton père aussi tu sais il peut…

\- Ah non ! Pas lui ! Il…

\- Ne comprendrait pas ? sourit Charles.

\- Heu… si, mais heu… c'est gênant… c'est comme parler de sexe avec lui, c'est bizarre non ?

\- Je ne suis pas bien placer pour répondre à cette question.

\- Ah oui ? … Ah, ouais, carrément, vu que tous les deux vous… enfin bref… je vais aller voir Kurt et on va parler, comme vous avez dit.

\- Je suis heureux ai j'ai pu t'aider.

\- Beaucoup Prof' ! Merci !

Peter disparu dans un courant d'air, laissant Charles seul avec ses pensées. La discussion avec Peter avait été une petite bulle d'air dans son océan de présomption. Maintenant il devait vraiment discuter avec Erik.

* * *

\- Ma fille ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances Charles ?

\- Certain, non.

Erik fini de se mettre nu et jeta son bas sur la chaise, qui recevrait chaque nuit ses habits. Sur son front plissé des marques apparurent, celles d'un homme soucieux.

\- Que préconises-tu ?

\- Je dirais que l'inaction serait notre plus grande erreur.

Erik s'installa dans le lit, il regarda le corps mince et nu de Charles circuler dans la pièce tandis qu'il éteignait encore machinalement les lumières à la main. C'était une nuit sans ombres, sans lune, sans lumière. Charles était devenu ténèbres au cœur de leur chambre.

\- Tu veux que je lui téléphone demain ?

\- Ce serait un bon début.

\- Et si elle se révèle être une réelle menace. Tu crois qu'il me suffira de la gronder, comme un père sévère pour la faire rentrer dans le rang ?

\- Evidemment que non, c'est une Lehnsherr, si élevé la voix avait suffit, cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'aurais plus été une menace.

\- Ah, c'est une qualité alors ? s'amusa Erik tandis que Charles rentrait enfin sous les draps.

\- Un trait de caractère qui tantôt m'exaspère au plus au point et me fait dire à quel point tu es un homme d'exception.

\- Viens là…

Erik embrassa le front de Charles, cherchant ses yeux dans le noir.

\- Et ce n'est pas en hurlant que l'on domestique un loup sauvage…

\- Je suis un loup ? sourit Erik taquin en refermant ses bras sur Charles.

\- Tu es le pire de tous…

\- Amis j'ai fini par être apprivoisé par le plus doux des chiens, répondit le blond en mordillant doucement la peau tendre de la nuque du brun.

\- Erik… c'est…hum…

\- Divin ?

\- Sérieux !

\- Entre toi et moi, c'est toujours sérieux, s'exclama Erik en s'allongeant de tout son long sur Charles.

Il ne l'écrasait pas, il lui faisait juste ressentir son poids, la moiteur de son corps et son attente plus que palpable.

\- Toi, tu n'as plus envie de discuter, sourit Charles gagné par la chaleur badine de son amant.

\- En effet… de ta bouche je ne veux plus entendre que des soupirs et des gémissements.

\- Et comme souvent tu vas obtenir ce que tu désires.

Erik embrassa Charles, enfouissant sa langue dans la bouche brûlante du brun.

\- Il n'y a que toi que je désire, désormais rien ne compte plus…

Charles répondit au baiser avec fougue et écarta ses cuisses, le balai lent des mouvements qu'ils connaissaient si bien désormais s'enchaînant. Unissant leur corps l'un à l'autre, reliant leurs âmes et leur amour dans un acte impérieux et nécessaire. Un exutoire délicieux qui leur faisaient perdre à l'un et l'autre les règles de la bienséance qui voulait qu'au beau milieu de la nuit on ne devait pas hurler de plaisir et encore moins réveiller tout un étage d'étudiants endormit et traumatisés !

* * *

Wanda était là, dehors, tapis dans l'ombre, elle attendait son heure. Elle regarda les lumières s'éteindre une à une. Elle attendit dans cette nuit sans étoiles que l'heure passe avant d'approcher. Telle un chat, elle glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la porte qui donnait accès à la cuisine. Elle força la serrure d'un simple tour de son esprit. Elle était décidée. Elle voulait son père. Elle le voulait avec elle pour dominer le monde… et comment mieux l'obliger à le rejoindre qu'en lui rendant sa liberté ? Elle avait retourné le problème dans son esprit, mille et mille fois. Son père ne quitterait pas la loque qu'était Charles. Il était bien trop soumis par son influence. Elle devait le libérer ! Elle devait lui montrer le vrai combat : la suprématie mutante !

Wanda savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment procéder. Elle devait éliminer Charles et faire passer son assassinant pour un projet des Humains. Pour se faire, elle avait acheté un pistolet de combat… acheté, dérobé… le bien le mal n'était que des mots donné sur des actions, jugé par les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire tandis que le mutant le plus puissant du monde se roulait dans la luxure et la bêtise ici ! Perdant son emprise sur le monde ! Oui, Wanda avait une mission : rendre l'éclat à son père : à Magnéto ! Et ensemble ils asserviraient le monde !

Elle gravit sans bruit les marches de l'imposant corridor. Peter lui avait tellement décrit l'endroit, qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle n'avait pas peur. Sa main ne tremblait pas contre la lourde crosse froide qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Elle allait rentrer dans la chambre de Charles, le tuer et ensuite manipuler l'esprit de son père pour lui faire croire à une attaque du gouvernement américain… demain, il y aura un bain de sang et elle serait en marche vers le pouvoir !

Elle souriait. Elle était sûre d'elle. Le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille et atteignit l'étage en question. Elle compta le nombre de porte et s'arrêta devant celle où dormait le couple. Elle colla son oreille pour confier à un sens la confirmation que lui dictait son cerveau : ils dormaient. Wanda fit, ce pourquoi elle c'était entraîné les dernières semaines. Elle effaça son onde cérébrale, se rendant invisible au cerveau de Charles. Elle entra sa mal dans la pièce. Il y faisait plus noir que dans un four. Cependant à cet instant la chance lui sourit, la mettant encore plus en confiance : la lune sortit de sa retraite et dessina l'espace d'un lit, avec deux corps assoupit. Wanda respira l'air chaud et encore moite, ils avaient baisés… c'était certain ! Cette odeur de sperme et de sueur ne la trompait pas. Elle s'approcha et fit la grimace. Comment son père pouvait se dévoyer à une telle créature insignifiante et faible ?

Elle resta un moment à regarder son père, les traits mûrs, la beauté d'un homme qui a vécu, sa respiration lente, son charisme, tout cela elle le voyait, ainsi que son pouvoir. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Charles… petit, fragile, laid… elle tendit l'arme devant elle et visa le crâne de Charles.

\- Pas de dernières volontés _professeur_? chuchota-t-elle avec sarcasme tout en retirant la sécurité sur l'arme.

Elle ajusta le tire et avec morgue elle ajouta :

\- Tu m'as pris mon père, je vais te prendre bien plus.

Dans le parc, le coup de feu retentit, effrayant les chouettes et autres animaux nocturnes qui chassaient. Dans le parc, il ne c'était agi que d'un bruit sec, il n'y eu pas de conséquence… non, pas dans le parc…

* * *

On dirait la fin d'un chapitre... ah bah oui... hihi!

J'ai essayé d'aborder plusieurs thèmes sensible dan ce chapitre te j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :D

ah oui... je laisse encore un cliffhanger... a votre avis? Que va-t-il se passer?

Allez dites-moi tout !

Belle journée à vous !

A très vite !


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous comblera de bonheur!

Merci encore de continuer à me lire et à me laisser des commentaires!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Charles avait entendu quelque chose… le plancher qui grince légèrement juste à trois pas de lui. Probablement rien… quoique ? Depuis quand un parquet grince de lui-même sans aucune sollicitation ? Charles avait ouvert son esprit avant ses yeux. Rien, juste Erik et… quelqu'un se camouflait. A deux pas de lui, il sentait un vide, comme un trou noir, assez mal fait… une seconde. Il lui avait fallu seulement une seconde pour mettre en place une parade.

Charles usant de son pouvoir prit possession d'Erik et juste à temps il avait pu dévier la balle qui lui était destinée ! Celle-ci se ficha dans un bruit terrible contre le lambris de la pièce. Charles se redressa, il ne voyait pas la personne qui l'agressait, mais il se servit du pouvoir d'Erik pour rejeter l'adverse au loin. Il gifla mentalement son amant au passage pour le réveiller.

Erik ouvrit les yeux, le bruit de la balle résonnait encore et il sentait le métal d'un pistolet à quelques mètres. Charles était tendu face à lui.

\- Qui est là ? demanda d'une voix presque trop douce le télépathe.

Wanda apparue alors, elle se remettait sur ses jambes après avoir valsé contre un mur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, Hank, devenu le Fauve, se tenait là, armé d'une batte de baseball, les crocs de sortis. Sans plus réfléchir Hank se jeta sans ménagement sur Wanda, surprise, qui retomba à la renverse. Erik bondit hors du lit en poussant un cri. Les lumières de la pièce s'actionnèrent toutes en un instant. Charles déglutit, il n'était pas passé loin de la mort.

\- Arrêtes Hank ! Arrête ! C'est ma fille !

Le Fauve, perplexe, relâcha son étreinte autour du mince corps de Wanda, ce qui fut son erreur. Aussitôt la jeune fille, en profita pour se défaire de lui et riposta avec force et pouvoir. Erik leva la main, Wanda fût immédiatement plaquée au plafond. Elle se débattait sans pouvoir plus bouger que sa tête.

\- Wanda ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend voyons ?! cria Erik en volant à sa rencontre.

\- Il n'est pas digne de toi ! s'exclama Wanda en lançant à Charles des regards si noirs qu'ils montraient toute sa haine à son encontre.

\- Charles ? interrogea Erik sans oser trop y croire tant c'était impensable.

\- Il te rend faible ! Il t'aveugle avec ses discours de paix ! Et il te prive de ta gloire ! de Nôtre Gloire à tous les deux ! Père ! Penses à ce que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble ! Ensemble nous serions si forts ! Si Puissants !

Hank qui avait rampé un peu sonné jusqu'au lit, dit d'une voix qui ne voulait que Charles comme témoin :

\- Pas de doute, c'est bien sa fille !

\- Wanda ! J'ai renoncé à ce chemin ! Il était bien trop dangereux et il ne menait à rien !

\- Si ! Avec moi tu peux y arriver ! Ensemble ! On peut les dominer ! On peut asseoir notre suprématie et soumettre les humains à notre règne ! Nous sommes la prochaine évolution ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : nous sommes l'avenir ! Nous sommes le pouvoir !

Effectivement Erik reconnu ces paroles. Il les avait prononcé bon nombre de fois, non seulement à ses disciples de l'époque, mais aussi devant quelques caméras lors de sa tentative d'assassinat du président… Oui, il était responsable de ce qu'il avait mis sans le vouloir, dans la tête de sa fille ! Il l'avait plus qu'influencé.

\- Wanda, j'ai essayé, et le fait d'être ensemble n'y changera rien, j'avais une confrérie à une époque, nous étions nombreux, bourrés d'idéaux et tu sais comment cela a fini ?

\- Oui, cette merde de Xavier t'a fait abandonner tes rêves.

Le Fauve gronda. Charles posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Hank. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il maintenait la fille dans une bulle qui annihilait ses pouvoirs, aussi bien télépathiques, que les autres. Il ne voulait pas de nouvelles mauvaises surprises. Et elle semblait pleine de ressource !

\- Hank, je vais bien, peux-tu aller voir les élèves, qui se sont inquiété et réunis au sous-sol comme l'a préconisé notre plan d'alerte ? Il faut les rassurer.

\- Je les remonte dans leur chambre ?

\- Pas encore. Pas tant qu'elle est là.

\- Épinglée au plafond ?

\- Non, au Manoir.

Le Fauve, perdit peu à peu sa fourrure, il regardait Charles d'un air presque étonné. Il n'allait pas garder l'enfant d'Erik sous son toit ? Il n'allait pas lui pardonner et lui donner une chance de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort ?

\- Hank, ce n'est pas le moment avec tes questions ! coupa sèchement Charles de son regard perçant.

\- Pardon professeur.

Aussitôt Hank quitta la chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer dans ma chambre et de tenter d'assassiner Charles au beau milieu de la nuit ! grondait la voix noire de colère d'Erik.

\- Parce que si je viens en plein jour j'aurais le droit ? riposta Wanda avec une ironie terrifiante.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à sévir ! Je suis relativement clément pour le moment, ne me le fait pas regretter !

\- Tu agis encore comme un lâche !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu me vois comme ta fille, alors tu te montres moins rude ! Mais moi, moi je veux la tempête ! Je veux qu'éclate ta colère ! Je veux que tu déchaîne tes pouvoirs, que tu rases cet endroit et que tu t'unisses à moi pour…

\- Dominer le monde ? coupa Erik l'air menaçant.

\- Oui ! Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux ?!

\- Il y a d'autres moyens pour y parvenir ?!

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?! Tu veux sans doute parler de celui qui consiste à BAISER ce type ?! Non, très peu pour moi !

\- Wanda ! s'écria Erik en faisant vrombir de rage les murs et tout le bâtiment.

\- Tu n'aimes pas que je parle en mal de ton joujou ?! Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour te permettre de déployer ta rage, je ne vais pas me priver !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça !

\- C'est une fiotte ! Un faible ! Un ami à humain ! Il t'a perverti !

\- TAIS-TOI !

Une fissure apparue au plafond. Wanda poussa un cri, ou un rire terrible, une joie malsaine entourait son visage. Soudain, plus rien ne l'anima et elle sombra dans le néant. Erik se retourna vers Charles.

\- Cela ne menait à rien, cet échange était stérile, dit le télépathe.

\- Elle t'a blessé ?

\- Physiquement ? Non. Moralement ? Non plus.

\- Charles, je suis tellement désolé de ce qui vient de se produire, je…

Le blond regagna le sol et le chevet de son amant.

\- S'il t'était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas de quoi j'aurais été capable.

\- C'est ce qu'elle espérait.

\- Elle me connaît bien, mais ce n'était pas mon cas on dirait.

\- Nous l'avons sous-estimé. Nous ne ferons plus cette même erreur.

Charles semblait froid, distant, Erik lui caressa la joue, le brun leva des yeux durs vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que… j'ai réalisé que j'ai failli mourir… encore.

\- Dieu merci, tu n'as rien.

Erik colla son front contre celui-ci de Charles, mais il sentit encore comme une gêne.

\- Qu'as-tu ?

\- Je me demande seulement si son discours t'a plu ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Pas le fait qu'elle m'insulte, ça non, mais son discours sur le pouvoir et la suprématie mutante ?

\- Charles ! J'ai renoncé à tout cela ! J'ai tout quitté !

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui ! Pour toi !

\- Et si je n'étais plus là… tiendrais-tu encore cet engagement de paix ?

\- …

Erik écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je…

\- Non, ne dit rien, la réponse, je la connais déjà.

\- Charles, je…

\- C'est pour moi que tu sacrifie qui tu es, mais es-tu vraiment convaincu de cela ? Crois-tu en cette paix ?

\- Oui…

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu le voudrais, tu le voudrais de toute ton âme, mais je vois bien que c'est faux.

\- Ne lis pas dans la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de le lire… Wanda ne s'est pas tellement trompée. Elle voulait juste te remettre sur ta voie en m'éliminant. Je suis le seul barrage à cette guerre humains-mutants, n'est-ce pas ?

Erik ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi faire.

\- Je te suis loyale !

\- Je le sais !

\- Je t'aime !

\- Mais il n'est pas question de ça !

\- Charles, tu me fais peur avec ce regard et ce que tu me dis.

\- Moi ce qui me fait peur c'est que si ce soir Wanda avait réussit son coup, tu n'aurais pas traîné pour redevenir Magnéto…

\- Qu'aurais-tu voulu à la place ?!

\- Que tu prennes ma succession ici.

\- Que je… quoi ?!

Soudain le blond comprit ce que voulait lui dire Charles : ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il fallait re-sombrer aussi sec vers ses mauvais penchants. Erik saisit le visage de Charles, il empoigna son menton et le regard avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

\- Charles…Charles, je te jure que je ne ferais plus cette erreur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher : notre amour.

\- Mais tu le fait pour moi, non parce que tu y crois…

\- Si, Charles, si j'y crois, mais parfois, c'est vrai je peux me tromper, ou avoir tort… tu n'as pas toujours raison non plus, dit-il avec une note d'humour. Ta présence m'aide à tenir le cap et si jamais je me retrouve un jour privé de toi…

Erik imagina le pire, sa gorge se noua, celle de Charles également. Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Je jure d'essayer de garder ce même cap, car je crois en toi Charles.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore un instant avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des larmes douces amères glissèrent des yeux de Charles et mouillèrent le torse nu d'Erik.

\- Je t'aime tellement Charles.

\- Erik, j'ai eu si peur, confia le brun en levant ses yeux vers la silhouette flottante de Wanda.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs cœurs se calment peu à peu et puis Charles se mit à sourire doucement.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Erik en caressant ses joues humides.

\- Tu es tout nu.

Erik prit soudain conscience de sa nudité et sans être gêné le moins du monde, éclata d'un rire sonore et franc, le genre de rire qui redonne confiance et foi en tout.

\- Comme ça Hank arrêteras à tort de se faire appeler : le Fauve !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Eh bien oui : maintenant qu'il m'a vu, la comparaison n'est même plus envisageable !

Charles retrouva _son_ Erik en quelques secondes : plus doux, débonnaire et souriant. Une part de sa personnalité qu'il ne présentait qu'à lui et dont seul Charles avait les clés.

\- Bon et que fait-on de Wanda ? tu ne comptes tout de même pas la laisser au plafond ?

\- Le lustre ne manquait pas de compagnie ? demanda taquin Erik pour garder sa belle humeur.

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit Charles dans un sourire.

\- Je peux la mettre dehors tout simplement.

\- C'est ta fille Erik… fait comme tu l'entends.

\- On ne peut pas la garder prisonnière ici et lui faire subir un lavage de cerveau je suppose ?

\- En effet…

Erik soupira longuement.

\- Moi qui aie toujours voulu avoir une fille qui me ressemble, je crois que mon vœu s'est un peu trop bien excusé.

\- Que dirais-tu de la confier à Logan ?

\- Cette brute patibulaire ? Non !

\- On pourrait lui parler et lui proposer de rester un peu, voir si elle s'adapte.

\- … Charles elle a tenté de te tuer ! Elle recommencera, non, l'idéal serait de la renvoyer chez sa mère et qu'elle y reste.

\- Si tu la rejette à ce point sa haine et sa rage vont grandir d'avantage.

\- Quoi que je fasse je suis piégé j'ai l'impression.

\- Je n'ai pas de solution miracle…

\- Moi j'en ai bien une, mais elle ne va pas te plaire.

Charles fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Et si je la raccompagnais chez elle, sur le chemin, je pourrais lui parler, lui montrer autre chose… la convaincre.

Rapidement le télépathe pesa le pour et surtout le contre, mais il finit par reconnaître que c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Bien… tu n'as qu'à faire ça !

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… ne tarde pas trop à revenir, tes élèves vont te réclamer.

Erik sourit.

\- Uniquement mes élèves ?

\- Moi également, tu le sais bien…

\- Je ne serais pas long je te le jure.

\- Ne laisse pas dix ans s'écouler, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Dix ans ! Mais qui prendrais soin de toi ? s'amusa Erik en enlaçant Charles.

\- Hank, dit malicieusement le brun pour piquer au vif Erik.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et une belle paire de dents vint se planter dans la nuque de Charles. Bientôt ils rirent, roulé l'un sur l'autre, au milieu du lit.

\- Erik, chuchota Charles sentant que l'humeur d'Erik était complément différente.

\- Hum ?

\- Il y a toujours ta fille au plafond…

\- Ah oui ! s'exclama Erik en se redressant.

Il enfila un bas cachant le début d'érection qu'il avait et guida Wanda toujours dans les vapes, au-dehors de la pièce. Tandis qu'Erik menait sa fille à l'étage du dessous, Charles prévint Hank, qu'il pouvait rapatrier les élèves dans leur dortoir, le danger été passé. Le télépathe écouta le pas lents et les conversations à voix basses de ses étudiants alors qu'ils regagnaient leur lit au milieu de la nuit. Il se posa encore une fois la question qui le taraudait parfois : « Et si ? »… et s'il n'avait pas bu jusqu'à se tromper de numéro, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs… et s'il n'avait pas appelé Erik complètement ivre par une nuit semblable à celle-ci ? Que serait sa vie ?... Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que tout avait changés, mais… mais, tout de même, il se demandait s'il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à jouer à celui qui ignore ses sentiments ? Aurait-il craqué ? Serait-il allé trouver Erik ? Aurait-il continué à se terrer dans son mutisme ridicule ? Ou bien, tout simplement aurait-il fait comme Logan le lui avait conseillé : tourner la page et voir autour de lui… Est-ce que Charles pouvait seulement oublier à quel point Erik l'avait rendu dépendant de lui, sans rien avoir besoin de faire ? Aurait-il seulement pu envisager sortir avec une autre personne, n'importe qui d'ailleurs ?!

Il en était à peu près là de ses tergiversions, lorsque celui qui accablait ses pensées, fit irruption.

\- Elle va dormir pour la nuit ? demanda Erik en refermant la porte sans l'avoir touché.

\- Oh oui.

\- Tant mieux !

Le blond se débarrassa de son bas de pyjama et se plongea sous les draps avec délectation.

\- Tu es fatigué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tandis qu'il attirait à lui le corps chaud de Charles.

\- Plus tellement, chuchota à son tour le brun qui se défit de ses pensées en un quart de seconde.

\- Moi non plus…

Charles ondula imperceptiblement du bassin, juste assez pour qu'Erik saisisse parfaitement le message.

\- Alors comme ça on est d'humeur légère ?

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! protesta doucement Charles.

\- A t'écouter, c'est toujours moi…

\- A t'écouter je suis un vieux dépravé…

\- En quoi c'est faux ? mordit Erik avec sensualité.

Le brun se retourna. La lumière était éteinte à nouveau, il faisait nuit noire.

\- Combien de temps avant que l'on ne doive se lever ? questionna Charles en embrassant les joues tendres et râpeuses d'Erik.

\- Deux heures, peut-être trois…

\- Mettons-les à profit dans ce cas… après tu vas partir et je ne veux pas à avoir à regretter quoi que ce soit !

Le sourire d'Erik brilla dans la chambre, tandis que Charles repoussait les couvertures et montait à califourchon sur son amant.

\- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais : dépravé, grogna Erik.

* * *

Erik s'ennuyait ferme. Une semaine déjà qu'il avait ramené Wanda chez elle, et déjà quatre jours, qu'il venait quotidiennement la voir, chez elle, enfin, chez son ex, pour essayer de discuter avec elle. Peine perdue, la gamine était plus buttée qu'un âne ! Sans compter que son ex, dès qu'elle le voyait ne cessait de lui jeter un regard plein d'opprobre et de dégoût… le meilleur séjour de sa vie ! Et Charles… Charles qui lui manquait terriblement… il ne c'était pas aperçu à quel point le petit télépathe pouvait lui manquer jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis combien de temps au juste était-il mordu de lui ? Comme d'habitude, Charles avait su avant lui ce qui finirait par arriver entre eux… Erik trop aveuglé par toute sa folie, n'avait rien vu, ou rien voulu voir…

Charles lui manquait… il lui manquait à un point qu'il ne jugeait pas possible. Passé les premières heures où sont parfum avait cessé de l'accompagner, passé les deux premiers jours, où il avait dû réhabituer son corps à une abstinence nouvelle, passé ses nuits où le sommeille ne venait pas à cause de trop d'espace… Erik avait bien été obligé de constater que Charles lui manquait ! Mais pas comme un manque habituel… non, c'était, bien plus profond ! Erik avait l'impression d'être, comme entre parenthèse, comme s'il ne vivait qu'en sourdine et dès qu'il trouvait un bon mot, ou voyait une situation drôle, il cherchait du regard son ami-amant pour partager avec lui cela… il n'était pas là… personne ne le comprenait comme Charles le pouvait. Que pouvait donc être la conclusion de tout cela ?

Plus il y pensait, moins il écoutait le discours de rage de sa fille. Il se contenter de la laisser débiter ses absurdités, se rendant compte qu'il en était l'instigateur… comme il avait été jeune, comme il avait été con ! Il avait confondu les nazis avec les humains, il le comprenait désormais. Etait-il trop tard pour faire entendre raison à Wanda ?

Erik avait perdu beaucoup dans sa vie… mais jamais l'absence cruelle de Charles ne le faisait sentir aussi, vide, aussi, insignifiant. Et si c'était ça ce qu'il devait retenir de sa vie ? Peu importait les pouvoirs… seuls les sentiments. Charles avait compris depuis longtemps cette vérité. Erik la touchait seulement du bout des doigts.

Soudain il se leva, sa fille était attablée avec lui, elle lui détaillait son envie de mettre derrière les barreaux les « bourreaux à mutants ».

\- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle étonnée par la brusquerie du mouvement d'Erik.

\- Je rentre chez moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Wanda, ma chérie, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu puisses faire, tu resteras ma fille, c'est comme ça, cependant ne me demande pas de reprendre une bataille que j'ai abandonné à ton profit. Tu veux te battre contre les injustices de ce monde, soit, mais n'use pas la voie de la violence, elle ne donne jamais rien de bon. C'est mon seul conseil.

\- Tu m'abandonnes ? Encore ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, je ne te dis pas adieu, je ne te quitte pas pour toujours, cependant tu dois comprendre que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps dans ma vie à être en colère, ou haineux… depuis peu j'apprends à me défaire de ces poisons et je me sens bien mieux. Tu sais où me trouver, mais n'attends pas de moi une folie comme : redevenir qui j'étais. Wanda, tu es plus belle et plus intelligente que je ne l'ai été, ne simplifie pas tout par noir et blanc, gentil et méchants… les nuances sont parfois dures à trouver, mais elles sont là. Et à l'institut, j'ai trouvé ma paix.

\- …avec lui.

\- Oui, avec Charles.

\- …

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas et je m'en fiche. C'est ma vie, c'est mon choix, je ne juge pas tes choix, ne te permets pas de faire de mêmes avec les miens et pour finir : Wanda, si tu essayes encore une seule fois de t'en prendre à Charles où à nous de quelques manières que ce soit, il n'y aura plus de « père-fille » qui tienne et je te tuerais.

Erik avait dit cela d'une voix presque trop calme, ce qui renforçait cette aura de puissance et de danger. Le message était passé, il le voyait dans le regard sourd de sa fille. Il acheva sa visite par une caresse dans ses cheveux de flamboyant et un baiser sur le haut du crâne, il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

* * *

Charles avait entendu l'esprit d'Erik avant qu'il n'arrive à moins de vingt kilomètres de la propriété. Il était depuis dans un état d'excitation telle qu'il remuait comme une pile électrique. Il avait interrompu sa séance avec le Cerebro, il était remonté à sa chambre quatre à quatre, surprenant ses élèves de le voir courir. C'était débarrassé de ses habits du jour, il avait sauté dans sa douche, frictionné son corps avec son savon préféré : lavande, puis séché en vitesse avant de passer une chemise et un petit pull gris, un pantalon épais. Il était en train de se peigner lorsqu'il entendit le moteur de la Mustang vrombir dans l'allée qui serpentait jusqu'au manoir. Charles avait jeté, dieu sait où, le peigne, avant de dévaler encore plus vite les escaliers en sens inverse, recroisant les mêmes étudiants sidérés. Charles déboucha à grands pas sur le hall, avant de s'élancer dehors, rejoignant la Mustang qui tournait à l'angle de la bâtisse en direction du garage. Charles ne ralenti son allure pressée qu'en apercevant Erik, qui claquait la portière de la voiture une paire de lunettes posées négligeant sur le haut de son crâne. Les deux hommes se virent. La peau de Charles le brûlait, Erik avait des fourmillements dans le corps. Le blond lâcha son sac de voyage et fit les quelque spas qui le séparait de Charles. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur étreinte était forte et intense. Ils ne c'étaient pas vu depuis presque dix jours, une véritable éternité désormais pour eux !

Aucun des deux ne trouvait les mots pour traduire le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient à tenir l'autre contre lui. Charles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres chaudes et offertes d'Erik.

\- Tu sens la lavande, chuchota finalement Erik en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de Charles.

\- Et toi la sueur, sourit Charles tellement heureux et soulagé de tenir enfin Erik contre lui.

\- Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ?

\- Non, mais que tu mettes plus de temps… Je savais que tu reviendrais, tu me l'as promis.

\- Et j'ai aussi promis que je te suivrais partout.

\- Partout ?

\- N'importe où.

\- Je fais le même serment.

\- Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine vie…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore rassasié de mots. Et puis dans les rires et les retrouvailles, Erik rattrapa son sac et ils montèrent tranquillement au manoir pour discuter de son voyage. Croisant au passage Raven, qui était revenue de son voyage, plus pimpante que jamais. Elle donna quelques nouvelles de Logan, qui était retourné se balader au Canada. Erik salua son fils, qui lui rendit la pareille avant de filer à toute allure rejoindre son petit copain – la chose était devenue officielle – Kurt. Hank émergea de son laboratoire les lunettes de travers et il fit un geste simple en guise de bonjour à Erik, celui-ci l'accepta, après tout, le Fauve n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Oui, tout allait bien. Il avait arrangé les choses avec Wanda et il espérait du fond du cœur que son discours aurait l'effet escompté. Mais le plus important il était à nouveau avec Charles.

Les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, attendant d'être sagement enfermé dans leur pièce favorite pour laisser libre court à leur amour.

Tout allait bien.

Oui, ils étaient ensemble et ils étaient chez eux.

* * *

Fin

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait rêver! Merci de m'avoir accompagné durant ces semaines! Merci à ceux qui la découvrent maintenant, une fois qu'elle est terminée! Bref merci d'être toujours aussi nombreuses et nombreux à me lire te m'écrire!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour conclure non seulement ce chapitre, mais également cette fiction! J'espère vous retrouver très vite sur ma nouvelle Fict' qui ne va pas tarder à Sortit! Merci!

Nébuleuse 3


End file.
